Megumi's Son
by Sahara Hyuuga
Summary: Megumi shows up at the dojo with a child peeping behind her, calling her 'Mama', an innocent little one who came to be the reason of all her lies, yet, the reason too, to provoke the protective instinct of a man stranger to her. AMeg pairing
1. Izumi

**Disclaimer:** Any of the characters you recognize in the following story is not mine. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Note: Some of the characters are originally mine. I hope you'll like my fanfic coz this is my first time to make one. Your reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Izumi**_

She had never before watched someone die in her own hands, Takani Megumi realized. Her eyes focused, almost unseeing, on her sister's shallow breathing. The rise and fall of Izumi's chest was now so slight it barely disturbed the bedclothes.

In all her years of practice as a doctor, she never experienced having a patient die. All of them recovered and lived, thanks to her expertise. But now, she's scared: scared of losing the woman she cared for as a younger sister and only family, and scared of losing her confidence towards her ability to save life.

Megumi lost her family when she was only a child. The experience of her family's death had been vague and somewhat distant; the pain of it abridged because she had not understood until it was long over what had happened. Though that death left her only reminiscing the tender moments she spent with her family, living in foster homes after that incident left her a feeling of something missing and unbelonged. Despite the content this woman fills in her life after she found her, still she's not satisfied. She's happy to have found a family but she felt it's not enough.

She wasn't sure Izumi's dying would be, and yet she had been forced to accept there was nothing she could do to prevent it now, after all what she did to stop the relentless seep of blood.

_So much blood_, she thought. More than it seemed Izumi's slender, graceful body could have held. Now that it was obvious to her trained and experienced eyes, that Izumi could not live out the night, Megumi had been thinking of all the things the two of them had shared through the months, since Izumi came to her shelter. _It had almost been a year now, eight months to be exact_, Megumi said to herself, a smile touched her lips though it never really reached her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was busy preparing new mixtures of herbs for tomorrows use. She doesn't really know when the patients would come all together filling almost every space of her clinic, just like today. She almost praised herself for always been ahead of time in preparing the things she will need in the clinic. This day had been very busy and left her very exhausted. If it weren't for the kind Fujiyama couple who regularly assisted her in the clinic, she wouldn't have finished the task of tending to all her patients before nightfall._

_A knock on her wooden door stopped her from her quite reverie of this day's activities. She quickly made her way to open the door thinking it might be a patient in serious condition, coming to her clinic even in the darkness of the night._

_Instead of seeing somebody limping with blood all over his body, as she expected, she saw a slender young woman, richly dressed in pink kimono, clutching her bag in two hands._

"_Good evening," the woman's greeting. The sparkle in her eyes was evidence of her youth and age, maybe sixteen, Megumi guessed._

"_Good evening," Megumi replied, quickly remembering her manners. "May I help you?" raising her brows in inquisition._

"_Hai. My name is Takatori Izumi. I was just wondering where I could stay for the night. I came all the way from Kyoto."_

"_All by yourself?" Megumi marveled, though she knew that she could do it herself. Traveling alone was never new to her. She's quite confident that she can handle herself well. Sometimes, she even preferred it because somehow she finds time to contemplate alone the beauty of the places she passed by while on her journey. _

_A flash of admiration crossed Megumi's chocolate eyes. She found this woman like herself._

"_If you'd come in, I might be able to assist you."_

"_Thank you," replied the woman, her shoulders dropped into relaxation as warmth consumed her body when Megumi closed the door behind her. Megumi realized it's been cold outside. 'Poor woman, must be chilled from the night's cold cruelty.'_

"_I came all by myself here from Kyoto and was looking for an inn where I can stay for the night." Megumi's attention snapped back to the woman standing across her._

"_Please take a seat. Goodness, it's been cold out there. I'll go fetch something to warm you." Megumi offered and smiled. Her instincts told her that the woman needed at least something to warm her or else, she'll catch a chill. The woman made herself comfortable in the cushions of Megumi's clinic waiting area._

_A while later, Megumi came back with a tray of the hot drink. She placed it on the small table in front of the woman. "Please, fill yourself." _

_The woman obliged. After taking a sip, the woman spoke, "Can you help me..." she stopped not knowing how to address her host._

_Megumi realized she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Takani Megumi. Doctor," she filled in._

"_Can you help me find an inn, Takani-sensei?" she repeated. _

"_Takatori-san, I'm afraid it would be impossible now to find one. At this rate, with a chilling cold outside, we will be risking our health. It doesn't have to take a doctor to see that you are exhausted from your trip. I won't advise you to drain your remaining strength with hours looking for an inn around here. I can offer my household for you to stay for the time being." Megumi smiled._

"_Are you sure, Takani-sensei?"_

_Megumi nodded, noting the relief and flicker of excitement in Izumi's eyes. She realized for the first time that the woman carried the sign of nervousness and desperation in her beautiful face since she stood at her doorstep awhile ago. Shame on herself, she thought, she wasn't very observant lately, she keeps on missing something._

"_Please, finish your drink. I'll fix your bed now. Excuse me." As Megumi found her way to the clinic's back door leading to her house, she heard the woman say, "Takani-sensei, arigatou gozaimasu." She nodded, almost hearing a sigh of deep emotion from the woman's words. She made her way across the garden to her house._

**oooooOooooo**

_Morning came, her eyes flipped open but she immediately closed it, the warm morning sunlight hurt her weary eyes. She stayed later at night to finish preparing her mixtures right after securing her guest to her room. _

_She sat herself up forcefully. She must be early today so she can tend to her guest and everything in the clinic. Sliding the doors open, she was surprised to see Izumi carefully smelling a flower in the garden._

_Izumi, as if sensing her presence, smiled up to her. "Ohayou, Takani-sensei!"_

"_Ohayou, Takatori-san. Did you have a good sleep?"_

"_Hai! I have had a good rest. Thank you," Izumi said happily._

_Megumi only nodded with a smile._

"_I noticed your garden last night and I got so excited to see your plants that I decided to be up early. The flowers are very attractive and I see that you're tending herbs here in your own garden." Izumi said, trying to keep a conversation. An irrepressible sign of interest written all over her face, Megumi noticed._

"_Hai. I see to it that I have those in case I run out of supply and have no time to gather them outside." Megumi said taking idle steps towards the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Izumi followed her._

"_I'm preparing our breakfast now. I' m sure you're hungry, right?" Megumi continued walking, the younger woman still following, catching up at Megumi's pace._

"_Actually, I'm starving already, Takani-sensei," Izumi replied with an air of easiness at the doctor's friendly tone. "Can I help?" she added excitedly._

"_Of course, Takatori-san." Megumi slid open the door of her kitchen. _

_Somehow, she reminded her of Misao. But Izumi was far more graceful and elegant in her manners than her friend was. Megumi smiled at the thought, she missed Misao and her friends in Tokyo. _

_Her mind deliberately fell back to the memories she dearly and painstakingly held for her friend. It's barely five months now since they lost her. Misao, I will always miss you._

_"Takani-sensei."_

_"Hai, Takatori-san?"_

_"Please, call me Izumi."_

_"Oh, if you wish. And call me Megumi."_

_"Do you mind if I prefer calling you Megumi-sensei?"_

_"That sounds just fine, Izumi-san."_

_Breakfast was quite good. She found Izumi quite a help on household chores. She was far more surprised when she saw how Izumi assisted efficiently in her clinic as patients came, keeping her very busy, she hadn't had time to ask Izumi about her skills._

_Finally, nightfall came and Megumi bid the Fujiyama couple out her wooden gate. She insisted for Izumi to stay another night with her, which she found out later, during dinner, that she was right to do so._

_Izumi had nowhere else to go. She's new to Aizu and was never been here before. She was a runaway who belonged to a wealthy family, being the only daughter and youngest of two other siblings. Her father led the life of fame as a celebrated political figure while her father's older brother led a life of dedication as a doctor. _

_She admired his uncle and his medical expertise, from whom she learned her knowledge in tending patients. She went on his clinic everyday to assist, gaining more knowledge about this practice. Megumi understood now the flicker of interest she noticed in Izumi's face as they talked about her herbal plants earlier that day. _

_Izumi's parents agreed her with a marriage match to the son of a respected naval officer. All her life, she had been an obedient daughter. Only this once she defied her parent's will for she loved another man, Ueji, son of her father's head-guard. Despite all her efforts to protest against this agreement, her parents remained adamant. They found this marriage convenient because her family can use the influence of the other family for protection. _

_The night before her wedding day, she runaway from her household after agreeing to Ueji's plan that she would go away to Aizu, his birthplace, he will follow later so as not to arouse suspicion. Her father wouldn't consider them to be in Aizu, since all he knew was that Ueji's family resides in Kyoto. She was reluctant at first to go alone but still they settled to meet at Aizu, which was far from Kyoto, far from the influence of Izumi's family. Then together they'll proceed for Hokkaido. They both knew it would be a long journey but it's the farthest and safest place out of her father's reach._

_Megumi, after hearing Izumi's desperate flight, decided to keep her until Akira Ueji keeps his promise. In that way, she can be sure of the young woman's safety. She also found Izumi's knowledge very helpful._

_She remembered how the good Doctor Gensai sheltered her during her days in Tokyo and helped her with her medical apprenticeship. She thought, by keeping Izumi, she could at least honor her gratitude to the old doctor. Offering Izumi a refuge as Doctor Gensai did to her._

_Days and months past, Megumi and Izumi found a growing kinship between them, being able to relate to each other because of their shared knowledge in medicine and the fact that they needed each other's company. She saw herself in Izumi. They end up together because of the same reason; they are alone, without a family. _

_Yet, somehow, they are different. She's alone because her family left her when death came upon them. Izumi, on the other hand, was the one who left her family before they could cast doom upon her._

_Megumi doesn't really care about their differences now. All that matters for her was that she had someone to call a sister, in duty and in the life's meaning. She cared about Izumi the way an older sister does. Izumi, for her part, had found a sister she never had back in Kyoto, a sister to whom she can confide everything. _

_That's how Takani Megumi came to know Takatori Izumi._

_**oooooOooooo**_

_So white and cold_, Megumi thought, taking the thin fingers into her own, mindlessly trying to warm them. To hold death at bay a little longer. Just as she and Fujiyama Naoku had tried to warm the mewling newborn and keep him alive. Now both appeared to be battles she was fated to lose.

"Don't be angry with me, Megumi-nee."

The whispered words shocked her out of her despairing reverie. Her gaze lifted quickly from Izumi's hand to her colorless face. Izumi's eyes, which had from their first meeting sparkled with unhidden youth and innocence, were wide and dark in their sunken sockets.

"I could never be angry with you, Izumi-chan," Megumi said softly forcing a smile.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Izumi asked, her voice so low Megumi strained to catch the words. They seemed without emotion. A request merely for information, devoid of fear or concern.

Megumi nodded, unable to push the words past her constricted throat.

For a second, she gasped at what she saw. She saw Misao's face in the place of Izumi. _So, this might have been the way my friend was. If only she was there._ But then, there's no need for it. She was witnessing now the same horrible scene her friend had been laid. She wondered now if she could have saved her friend if she was there.

A tear slipped out the corner of the dying woman's eye. It traced a path across the bridge of her nose and down the cheek that rested against the white pillowcase. There was little difference now in their color.

Megumi, recovering from her trance, wiped the moisture away with her thumb, aware again of the unnatural coldness of Izumi's skin. "Don't cry," she whispered, finding it hard to control her own voice from straying.

"Where's my baby?"

"Asleep," Megumi said, wondering if that might be true. Even if it were not, even if that poor infant had already crossed the veil his mother was approaching, there seemed no point in burdening Izumi with that knowledge.

Megumi and Fujiyama Naoku had taken turns holding him, trying to warm the fragile little body with their own. Even with the warmness of the summer season, the coldness in the room compared that when Megumi first opened the door of her home to Izumi. Now, she felt the same coldness as Izumi was slipping away from her.

"Ueji." Izumi whispered, her eyes closed painfully for a moment. Another tear streamed its way down her cheek.

_Yes, Akira Ueji._ Megumi thought bitterly. The poor man hadn't made it. He was on his way back to Aizu from Kyoto after securing themselves enough amount of money for the trip to Hokkaido. It would be a difficult ride since Izumi was on her fifth month of pregnancy.

A week after Akira's arrival at Megumi's clinic, they immediately arranged their wedding. Akira Ueji stayed for a month before going back to Kyoto.

Somehow, Izumi's father found out about Akira's involvement with his daughter and suspected that he must have known where Izumi was. The poor man, sensing he was in trouble, misled her father's men from going to Aizu, thus delaying his return. Somehow, the spy Izumi's father hired tracked him down. He was surrounded by the father's men. A swordsman himself, even if greatly outnumbered, he fought his way to survival for the sake of the one who was dearly waiting for him.

Yet, he lost his life, never returning to Izumi, breaking her heart into pieces. What's more was that, Izumi's hatred to what her father did to Akira was consuming her slowly. But with Izumi's bitterness, Megumi can only be grateful because she still carried herself well for the sake of the child she's carrying, the child who will be the living witness of their tragic love.

"Take care of him," Izumi said. She wanted Megumi to promise that she would care for her child, that wizened speck of humanity, whose hold on life seemed as precarious as his mother's.

"I will," she vowed softly.

"Don't ever tell..." Izumi's voice faltered, and her eyelids closed as her breathing shuddered, the ominous rattle in her throat audible. Then her lids slowly opened again, her blue eyes more focused than they had been in some hours.

"Don't tell them," Izumi begged. "Don't tell anyone, my family…. I could not bear for them to know."

"No, I won't," Megumi said quickly, gripping the icy fingers in her own. But there wasn't enough strength left in them now to allow Izumi to respond. Another tear slid weakly across the path the first had followed.

"I won't let him get his hands on my baby," Izumi whispered.

"No, Izumi-chan. I won't let them," Megumi promised fiercely. "No one will ever know."

Izumi's eyes held hers, assessing the depth of that fervent vow. "Swear it to me on Ueji's grave and soon, to mine," she said. "Swear to me no one will ever know."

"I swear it," Megumi said quickly, still clutching her fingers, which seemed to be growing colder, more lifeless.

"On Ueji's grave and mine," Izumi demanded. Something of her old youthful spirit in the blue bright eyes. They appeared almost as they had always been, sparkling with life and promise.

What did it matter, Megumi thought, what promises she must give, as long as they eased this passage? She would never betray Izumi's trust. It was a pledge easily made, and so she took a breath and gave Izumi the oath she had demanded.

"I swear it on Ueji's and your grave," Megumi vowed, her voice cracked upon saying the last two words.

Izumi nodded, the movement of her head barely discernible. Then her eyes closed. She never opened them again.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**

* * *

**

_There... corrected and reposted. A bit was renewed to fit infos and chronological order of the later chapters._


	2. Lies

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**A/N: Revised and reposted.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_**Lies**_

Megumi sighed. Finally, she reached her destination. The dojo was already at sight. She could almost feel the happy ambiance of the place she came to love. She missed everything in this place. It had been years and she wasn't able to watch Ken-san's chibi grew up. So she had to imagine the baby was now big enough to run around chasing Yahiko, laughing and squealing his name. Tailing after Kenji would be the red head father. Kaoru would be at the porch watching the scene with delight.

She smiled at the thought. Her friends will be surprised with her unexpected arrival. She looked down at the small figure gripping her left hand while her right clutched their bags. Mindlessly, she held the little hand tighter. The small figure looked up at her, sensing the tension in his mother's fingers. Megumi smiled down tenderly wiping away the concerned look from the child's face. She thought, her friends would surely be surprised now.

She started a slow pace towards the gate to let the child catch up with her. When she reached the open gate, she mentally smiled. The scene unfolding in front of her was exactly as she expected. She inhaled deeper to accent her first greetings.

"Hello! I can see everyone's enjoying the fine weather." Her red lips arched into a wide smile, satisfaction was evident now that she got their attention. The chasing had stopped and four pairs of shock-stricken eyes were on her direction.

Kaoru was the first to recover from the surprise.

"Megumi-san!" She ran over the space between them passing the other three figures that were still standing stupidly at their ground. She held Megumi's hand that was clutching the bags noticing the child at Megumi's left, his two hands now gripping Megumi's and stepping back to hide his small body behind her. Kaoru smiled back at the small face, blue pair of eyes interestingly watching the other woman.

Kenshin and Yahiko followed Kaoru, each saying their greetings. Kenji nosed his way between his father and Yahiko, almost jumping in front of their visitor as he tried to remember her. Apparently, he can't. After all, he was only a baby when she made her last visit years ago.

When they were finally settled inside the house, Kaoru was the first to ask her question, impatient to keep it a little longer.

"Megumi..." she dragged her name intentionally to indicate her point while looking at the child sitting next to her friend shyly munching on his bean cake.

Megumi caught the meaning immediately. She knew well that they would really ask. But she had been prepared for this. It had taken her years to gather the courage she needed to weave a plausible story she would made them to believe.

"My son, Ryusei," Megumi said, finding it easier to express the words than she had expected. Somehow, those words were almost true. After all, it was Megumi who raised him since birth.

She watched her friends absorb the depth of what she said. She almost chuckled when she saw her friends' exchange of looks.

Yahiko opened his mouth giving an impression to blurt something out but he stopped, unable to speak after realizing Ryusei's eyes were watching him intently.

Her friends, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, decided not to push the conversation further. They decided that the topic required a more serious atmosphere than they have now and settled to discuss it much later. They shifted instead to a milder topic, much to Megumi's dismay. She was becoming impatient to finish what she had prepared for. She couldn't wait a little longer fearing that her resolve might break.

But then, she realized instantly she must not hurry things up or else, she might provoke suspicion from her friends. She scolded herself mentally.

After dinner, as Kaoru summoned her son to sleep, so was Megumi, kissing Ryusei's forehead.

"Mama, can I play with Kenji tomorrow?" the child asked sleepily.

It was always a wonder how children get easily acquainted with each other. Ryusei had played with Kenji all day long, chasing after the older child and imitating his stunts.

"Of course, my dear, tomorrow! But you must sleep now so that you're fast enough to chase him, ne?" Megumi said with a whispered affection luring the child to sleep.

He nodded in response and closed his eyes. Megumi, after watching her son for another minute, got to her feet and went out of the room silently. She made her way to the living room to find Kenshin and Kaoru already there. She held her breath a little deeper. This was the confrontation she'd been waiting and prepared for. She was feeling guilty for what she was about to do, but she has to. She had promised to a dying friend, a deathbed oath meant to be solemn.

Megumi had already immersed herself into the idea of how much keeping that simple pledge changed her life. It was too late now to turn back. She accustomed her resolve never to tell anyone mainly for two reasons: first, was to honor her solemn vow and second, was to crush the chance for anyone to claim Ryusei away from her.

She sat herself across the couple, gracing a smile on her lips. But Kenshin could never be fooled by that kind of easy façade. He had always been able to see through somebody's eyes. He knew their friend so well now to notice the tension and defiance behind her smile. The tension might be understandable, but defiance? Defiance from what?

"How are you, Megumi-dono? It's been five years since your last visit." Kenshin started mildly.

"What took you so long to visit us? We missed you so much, Megumi," Kaoru said. Her voice sounded almost hurt at her friend's negligence.

"Oh? But I think you were enjoying yourself being the only beauty here then." Megumi was in for a little irking, knowing quite well how Kaoru reacts easily.

"Megumi-san, you're diverting the topic!" Kaoru said accusingly.

"Hai. Hai… I'm sorry. But I did send letters, right?" Megumi said, very careful not to mention about Ryusei yet, unless her friend would start it.

"Of course. But to see you around here would be much better than letters. We appreciate you writing us, but it's just ... different."

She smiled. Kaoru obviously missed her. "I hate to say this but, well, I guess I did missed you too, Kaoru-chan."

"I remember you wrote us five months after Misao's..." Kaoru stopped abruptly, not knowing if it's right to say the word. But in a matter of second she decided not to say it.

"Anyway, you told us then that you had found a company in the clinic who reminds you of Misao. Then, you send one telling us your apprentice had moved away to marry. After that, nothing was really particular, as you said. You never mentioned about having him, Megumi." Kaoru finished, her eyes where on Megumi's face waiting for any reaction.

Megumi kept silent, letting Kaoru on her tirade while she thought of the first thing that she did to start her lies.

"Megumi-san, you should have told us. We could have at least visited you."

"I could have assisted you, you know." Kaoru said.

Megumi gave a chuckle. "This was supposed to be a surprise, that is why," she lied.

Kenshin eyed her suspiciously.

And that somehow pricked a nerve on her that she felt herself getting nervous about this confrontation. She decided to get over this as soon as possible before her conscience betrays her resolve.

"My son kept me busy" Megumi said it easily. There was truth in her words. She was busy taking care of her Ryusei and was very grateful to the Fujiyama couple for remaining true to her and supporting her situation by keeping their secret safe. Fujiyama Naoku was very kind to guide her inexperienced hands on how to take care of a baby. The couple was very dependable to run the clinic whenever she was out looking after her son.

"Megumi-san, we're just concerned about you. You never told us about this... about having a child." Kaoru said the words softly, careful not to offend her friend's feelings.

"I should be the one sorry I didn't send news. But just as I said, this was supposed to be a surprise. I also got busy with the new hospital and then this surprise came. And then this little surprise turned out to be the cutest treasure I ever had."

"Would it be more surprising if Ryusei's father... Is it Sagara?" Kenshin asked trying to get to the point gently and in the mildest way possible.

"KEN-SAN!" Megumi almost growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kenshin apologized with a stupid smile.

"No! Of course not. It's not Sagara, baka! That rooster-head!" Megumi said quickly. Somehow she was surprised at the mention of his name though she had foreseen they would come to think of it.

"If it's not him, then I guess you have chosen well, Megumi-san. Ryusei is so cute. I suppose you want to surprise us. Maybe he's some pretty guy and..." Kaoru stopped, realizing the gloom in Megumi's face.

"No, I have no one with me, except Ryusei. I have no one to show you, Kaoru-san. Ryusei's father... he left us." Megumi finished, injecting a fake sound of pain in her words to make it more convincing.

Kaoru gasped in shock. She never thought it could happen to her friend. She could never believe her friend to let such thing happen to her. It's not the way she knew Megumi. She wasn't the type to let her emotions rule over her head. "I'm sorry," was all Kaoru could utter.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine. I'm happy with my son. Having him is enough." She found her words very true. Yes, she's happy to have Ryusei. Amidst all these lies, she realized, this happiness was the only truth she held.

"I can see that you are, Megumi-san. I can see he's a fine boy." Kenshin eased the tensed air this conversation held with a smile. He sensed Megumi's reluctance on talking about the details. He decided that if that was all Megumi preferred to tell, there's nothing they can do now. Knowing her, she makes it a point to make it clear that she is accountable only to herself when it comes to her decisions. But her reluctance only heightened the suspicion that there was more Megumi had chose to keep from them.

"Megumi-san, I hope you're aware of the danger you are in. This era had been a bit hostile to unmarried women with children." Concern was evident in Kenshin's voice.

"I am very much aware of that. Thank you for your concern. I'll be very careful."

"Whatever it is, Megumi, we're just here for you," Kaoru said with the usual welcome in her voice as she reached across the table to pat the older woman's hand.

"Thank you, Kaoru-san, Ken-san. I'm sorry but I have to ask for your cooperation never to talk about this anymore, for my son's sake. I hope you understand," Megumi said, her voice firm to emphasize the depth of her request.

"Of course, we do, Megumi-san!" Kenshin smiled looking at Kaoru for a sign of agreement. Kaoru nodded giving her most winning smile but at the back of her mind she was sorry for her friend.

"It's very late already. I'm sure you're very tired now, Megumi-san." Kenshin's smile never left his face. He got to his feet to which Kaoru followed.

"Yes, I am. I've been dying to get a good rest. The trip left me very exhausted especially the little one." Megumi said following Kaoru.

"Very well. Oyasumi-nasai, Megumi-san." The couple chorused.

"Thank you. Oyasumi, Ken-san, Kaoru." Then Megumi parted from them.

When Megumi was out of sight, Kaoru looked at her husband asking, "Kenshin, do you believe it?"

"I want to, Kaoru-dono, but I had a feeling she's keeping the most of it." Kenshin said it without looking at Kaoru but to the direction where Megumi faded into the shadows.

Kaoru kept silent contemplating intently. She found their friend very good at keeping appearance to the point that her beautiful face never even wavered with the pain she was so determined to keep. Kaoru smiled. She's still the headstrong Megumi they knew, a woman of admirable determination. But still, she can't help feeling sorry for her.

Kenshin, for his part, was convinced Megumi was hiding the most part of the story. Their friend almost fooled him. He knew and he felt that the pains injected in Megumi's words were genuine but it does not come from what she said. The pain emanated from somewhere, something deeper and part of what their friend had chose to hold back.

When Megumi reached her room, she went to where her son was lying. She carelessly traced his cheek with his middle finger.

"My son, you are MY SON. No one can take you away from me." Her vision now was blurred with hot tears threatening to fall.

"If keeping you means deceiving all the friends I knew and I held dearly, I would not hesitate to do so. If these lies will protect you against the cruel truth, I will willingly commit, for you. I don't care if I looked foolish to the friends I cherished, as long as I have you, my little Ryusei," Megumi whispered not much for her son but for herself. She never cared if the image of the headstrong, witty Megumi, her friends had associated her with, will be forfeited from their minds now.

She doesn't care at all. Now that she had eagerly placed herself into the middle of these lies, there's no turning back, there will never be.

Megumi's eyes closed, sleep was casting its power over her tired mind and body. The tears she held fell freely, passing the side of Ryusei's head to his pillow. She slept beside the boy, her hand hugging the little body protectively closed to her own.

**oooooOooooo**

It was already late when she woke up the following morning. As she opened her eyes, she almost jumped out from her lying position, had it not for her instant recognition that it was her son peering down his face so close to hers.

She laughed at herself, disguising it with a wide grin to which Ryusei believed was for him.

"Ohayou," he said. "Mama, you stayed late last night. You must be very tired you woke up late now," he added accusingly.

"Ohayou, little one! Mama's been talking to Ken-san and Kaoru-san. We had a very long talk, we stayed late." Megumi was sitting up now.

"Reminiscing the old times," Ryu chirped. It was not a question, rather, a statement.

"Hai," she answered it anyway. She dropped a kiss on her son's forehead. She realized Ryusei had been responsible enough to change from his sleeping yukata. She had taught him so. Growing around in a house of adults, he assumed maturity to himself, far from most the children of his age.

"Mama, come up now. You haven't had breakfast yet," he was impatiently pulling her up from the bed this time. She couldn't understand what made him so excited.

"What's in a hurry, Ryu-chan?"

"Kaoru-san said you must eat your breakfast first so that you'll be strong like me, before we go for a picnic," Ryusei said, jumping around her mother as she tried to brush off the tangles in the bedclothes.

"Have you taken your bath already, Ryu-chan?" Megumi asked grinning, knowing well that the child wasn't capable enough of doing it himself yet. The chore of dressing, however, had been quite easier for him.

The child shook his head.

"Then you'll do first before we go for picnic."

"But Kaoru-san will be waiting," Ryusei said with his cutest pout, which Megumi found she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, she'll wait than to smell you stink," Megumi answered scooping her son up, tickling him at the same time, earning short squeals of laughter. The laughter that was always been the sweetest of sounds she considered, she thought.

The following days of Megumi's stay at the dojo turned out fine. Ryusei found an easy acquaintance with Kenji who was his only playmate in this side of town. She found the acceptance she had always wanted for her boy. This place was always been different from any other place in Japan, she realized. This place means acceptance. It had always been that way even before she found refuge in this dwelling a long time ago. Everyone was accepted her, and it all started with the one person who embraced them all despite their dark past. It was Kaoru, her dear friend Kaoru.

Had it not been for her, there will be no Himura Kenshin and the whole Kenshin-gumi to rescue Megumi from the dark clutches of her past. Kaoru had always been so kind and openhearted. Her air of acceptance had been a great help for her brave leap towards a whole new life, leaving her unpleasant past behind. Kenshin had opened a new door for her and it was Kaoru's encompassing warmth and openness that lighted the way. It was no wonder Kenshin chose Kaoru over her.

She cannot begrudge her friend for that because she deserved the price of her kindness. She won the heart of someone as Kenshin. They were well suited for each other. Their kindness complimented each other.

Megumi smiled at the thought. She was happy for them; yet, she can't help but be jealous of the peacefulness this kind family had attained.

She wondered if she and Ryusei would ever have that same harmony. She cast a long look at Ryusei, who was chasing after Kenji in the yard, then again her spirit was revived to the same zeal she possessed when she gave her oath to her dying sister. She silently vowed to herself, they would attain it whatever it takes.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

_My warmest thanks to all who reviewed:_

_Mij__ – Thanks a lot for the kind comments. It's a great help for a beginner like me. I hope you continue reviewing and correcting. I do really appreciate your opinions, I could give you a kiss. _

_Crewel, kakashi-fan__ – Thanks for the time you spared to review. If you wonder what pairing my fic favors, you've got to continue reading my next chapters._

_kie-san__ – Don't be sad about the lose of Izumi's character because her character will live on the story. How? You'll find it out if you continue reading and reviewing. Anyways, thanks._

_Wistful eyes__ – You're right and it will really be complicated if you have a child that is not yours! Thanks for reviewing..._

_Trupana__ – Thanks for considering it 'Intriguing". I'm a little thrilled that you came in to review. Truthfully, I've been admiring your fics. So, if it's not too much to ask, lend me some of your 'talents'. __Have pity to a beginner... :(_

_Leila Winters__ – Yup, it's a bit hard to like a character that would just show up and in a matter of second, it's gone. Izumi is the kind of character that may not be physically present amidst the cast but will always affect them in one way or another. I admire your genius. It looks like you are close into picturing the whole of my fic :(_

_Glassy-lass and Shimizu Hitomi __- Thanks for reviewing!_

_Anyways, my sincere gratitude to all who reviewed. I apologize if there's some more else I hadn't mentioned. I'll do later._


	3. Blue Eyes

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**A/N: Revised and reposted.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER III**

_**Blue Eyes**_

Aoshi was following a familiar path towards his friend's home. It had been a year since his last visit. He was only a few meters away from the gate when he spotted a little figure crouching beside the fence. The figure was pounding something with a stone. He wondered whose child this was wandering in the Himura compound. He could not mistake the kid for Kenji since the little guy bore the characteristic red hair of his father.

When Aoshi was near enough, he saw what the child was pounding at. The little guy was pounding green leaves, Aoshi was sure he got it from the nearby weeds.

The child stopped moving when his vision caught the shiny black shoes coming towards him. He looked up and Aoshi was surprised that his presence hadn't startled the child, as most children he met had. He even had that same effect on adults. Amazingly, this child was different. Even in his crouched position and was towered by Aoshi's tallness, his intent gaze to him was confident. No trace of fear.

The child got to his feet. "Good morning!" Ryusei greeted.

Aoshi noticed the child's mouth tilted into a smile, blue eyes sparkling.

"What are you doing in here? Aoshi spoke his words softly, suddenly afraid to scare the child. And this was the first time he did so. Never before he cared what he looked or sound to others, much more with a kid. But this time… this time… maybe because of his impression to the child, he thought. _Courage._

"I live in here… uhmm… temporarily," Ryusei trailed off. "Mama and I were visiting her friend, Kaoru-san."

"And that?" Aoshi asked pointing his chin at the pounded green weeds.

Ryusei was still holding the stone. "I'm preparing herbs to make a medicine," Ryusei said matter of factly.

Amused as he was, his expression showed nothing. Obviously, that was an adult phrase the boy had learned by rote. He wondered more this time as who could be the parents of this boy. He must belong to someone who's knowledgeable of herbal medicines. But there's only one he knew who's also a friend to the Himuras, he thought. _No, it can't be? Could it be?_

As if an answer to his mental questions, a voice rang from inside the dojo's yard.

"Ryusei, where are you?"

"Mama, I'm here," Ryusei called back throwing away the stone from his hand. He cast a smile to Aoshi.

"Ja. My mama's calling me already," then he rushed forward all at once, throwing himself against Megumi and putting both arms tightly around her legs.

She laid her hand on the back of his head, pulling him close, but her eyes were glued on the man standing outside the gate. The recognition was all at once. She could never mistake him for any other man. That long beige trench coat complimented his tall features. Those cold blue eyes that had always sent her chills, paralyzing her, were looking now on her.

But wait… something was changed, she thought. She mentally figured it out. He no longer wears his blue Oni uniform, instead, he's wearing a blue western shirt and a pair of pants, like those foreign businessmen she saw at the capital.

Though surprised by the abrupt answer of his unspoken questions, his expression showed no evidence. Neither his eyes gave any impression.

At the continued silence, Aoshi's eyes left their contemplation of Megumi's delicate pale face and again sought the child's. He looked more closely at the boy's face. Indeed, he has the familiar features of Megumi's face except for the blue eyes.

"Shinomori-san, it's been a long time," Megumi managed to say. She doesn't really know what to say to this man given that they hadn't actually acquainted each other much. And given that the man had always been difficult to read because of his lofty nature.

Aoshi only stared back at her, unable to say anything. And if there really was, it had been answered before he could even verbalize it.

"Mama, you know him?" Ryusei asked. The child's gaze was now on him, he realized, rather than on his mother.

"Hai. He is Shinomori-san," Megumi whispered avoiding Aoshi's eyes.

"The one you told me about?" Ryusei's eyes sparkled.

Megumi felt her cheeks growing hot. If Aoshi weren't there, she would be more than glad to hear Ryusei remembered a topic she had told only once as a part of their bedtime stories. But at this very point, it's just not the right time and not the right place.

His eyes narrowed at that. He was tempted to wonder what Megumi could have told her son about him. Given their unpleasant past, there would be nothing good to talk about him. Again, silence had followed after Ryusei's comment. Aoshi wasn't sure anymore what his face might have revealed, but he knew that those simple words had had more of an effect than they should have had.

"Shinomori-san! What brought you here?" A sound from the inner yard broke the tensed silence that had stretched between them. Megumi was ever grateful of Kenshin's intervention. Whether it was done for her benefit or simply a greeting to the newly arrived guest, she doesn't care, as long as this encounter was over. She sighed almost audibly in relief.

Kaoru was behind Kenshin greeting their friend, "How are you, Shinomori-san?"

"Fine." An unusual release of air was audible from Aoshi. The couple had caught it and exchanged a quick glance to each other and shared a certain understanding of what they had just witnessed.

"Please, come in, Shinomori-san," Kaoru offered and began her steps back to the house.

"It's been over a year since your last visit," Kenshin started conversationally.

"Aa."

Megumi had started walking, too, following Kaoru. Her hand was at the back of her son's head, guiding him down the steps.

"I have been looking all over for you. You should be preparing. We are to visit my doctor friend, remember?" Megumi scolded her son. But even with that firm voice, her message was conveyed with a transparent affection.

"I'm sorry," the child apologized sincerely and was responded by her gentle smile.

Aoshi found himself staring, fascinated at the exchange instead of following his host.

"Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked, standing at the doorway waiting for him to step inside. At the sound of his friend's voice, he diverted his gaze off from the mother and son towards Kenshin and stepped inside following his friend.

His cold façade never left his face, but Kenshin caught it anyway. The way his friend stared at the lovely scene of Megumi and Ryusei. He can almost read through Aoshi's preoccupation from his blue eyes. Kenshin almost chuckled and his smile became wider.

* * *

It had been a week since Megumi followed this route. She walked early to the Oguni clinic and going home late in the afternoon to the dojo.

When she first visited the old doctor Gensai, he had been prepared to leave and temporarily close the clinic for a visit to his sister. He had been very grateful when Megumi offered to tend to the clinic while he's away.

After deciding that it's time enough to close the clinic, Megumi rose to her feet and tidied her kimono from folds. There's not much patients nowadays since the town hospital was built but the old doctor kept his clinic for his patients who continue to come to him despite the medical advances at the hospital, either because they only seek minimal medical attention or just for consultation. But, most of all, because they can't afford the hospital services.

She stepped out of the door and locked it. Feeling an unusual dampness in the air, she looked up unto the sky that had gone darker than its regular shade at this time of afternoon when she usually decides to go home.

She quickened her steps as she tightened her lips knowing quite well that she would be soaked in the rain any minute now if she doesn't hurry.

She was so drawn of her thoughts about her forgotten umbrella and getting soaked that she hadn't noticed the men coming her way from the opposite direction of the road.

"Hey, Missy! Ya seem so alone 'long this road. Got any company?" A rugged voice drew Megumi's attention to the men in front of her.

"I haven't had a companion. If you'll excuse me, I'm on a hurry. It's going to rain anytime now." Megumi then started her steps noting that the man who spoke was grinning stupidly at her with his two front teeth missing. She also smelled a hint of alcohol from his breath. Instinct warned her of the possible harm that these indisposed street thugs might do.

She resumed her quickened steps, feeling her whole body began to tremble and was terribly disgusted upon sensing that the two thugs were following her.

"Yah, bad weather, ne? Very unpredictable. Ya care if we'll walk ya home, missy?" the taller man asked her, flashing a silly grin. At least this one had his teeth in tact but she wondered of the unusual thinness of his body.

She refused to answer and focused her eyes on the road instead. She cringed when the taller man began to pull at her.

"Let go off me! Leave me alone!" She wrenched her elbow free, and started to run away from her pursuers.

She bit her lips as she felt the constricting effect of her kimono slowing her steps, compared to the thugs' long strides after her. Suddenly, she felt her foot bumped into something hard and her body staggered forward to a fall.

Just as it seemed she might go down, a strong hand grasped her elbow, holding her upright until she regained her balance. She looked up into a pair of furious blue eyes. He wrapped one arm around her waist, supporting her.

Megumi couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from those blue orbs. She remained dazzled by those ocean-deep sparkles as its gaze left hers and were planted dangerously to the thugs behind her.

"What's going on here?" asked a deep icy voice. The man felt stupid asking that as if he hadn't figured what had occurred, but he asked it anyway to measure the situation.

"We're just offering the lady a good walk home, she seems to be alone," answered the taller man who seems to be desperately gaining his bravado in the face of the woman's rescuer.

Megumi thought that the thug was obviously intimidated by her rescuer's presence. She stared at his face and found that his furious, chilly expression hadn't change a bit since the time he intervened. He looked solidly masculine and incredibly competent to deal with the "good only at brawling" street thugs.

When Aoshi offered no immediate response to their reasoning, the thug mistook his silence as yielding to their offer.

"Come on, Missy, we'll walk you home." As the thin man reached for Megumi, Aoshi's fingers closed around his wrist, twisting it. He held the smaller man away from him at arm's length, inclining himself between Megumi and the thugs without letting go of his hold to her.

"Your offer is kind, but she's got no need of it," Aoshi warned, his voice dangerous, enough to send shivers to the thugs as much as to Megumi herself. She felt his arm tightening around her and wondered if he ever felt her shivered.

But the other man stayed even to the last ounce of his bravado. "Why is that so? Who are you anyway to decide that?" he said defiantly, twisting and turning as he tried to free himself from those iron fingers wrapped around his nearly breaking wrist.

There was only a moment of silence before Aoshi answered. "I was supposed to make sure that she's safe from the slightest danger."

The thug ceased to struggle, apparently considering Aoshi's words. And then his eyes narrowed, seeming to consider as well the caliber of the man who said it. Since Aoshi was taller by more than half a foot, he had to look up to make that assessment.

The other thug, the smaller one, looked back and forth from Aoshi to his comrade, waiting, as it seemed for another resistance from his companion.

Aoshi released his hold from the thug's wrist as he felt no resistance from the man but remained on guard for any sudden or unexpected blow.

"My comrade and I just wanted the lady walked safely home. Hell, you don't need to break a wrist. We don't mean any harm, right?" He patted the back of his small companion asking for affirmation. The man only gave a nervous nod understanding his companion's retreat.

They both flashed their same silly grin and without another word hurried away to the direction where Megumi had been.

When the thugs was out of sight. Megumi became aware, for the first time, that as much as Aoshi held her tight, she was clinging to him, hands gripping the front of his coat, as if her life depended on him. Which was rather true, she couldn't have handled two drunken street brawlers alone, she thought.

She felt herself flushed at their position, which could have added to the validity of Aoshi's statement. It's no wonder the thugs believed his words easily seeing them that way.

She lifted her hands off him this time feeling her cheeks, rather covering any sign of blush and was surprised to feel the stream of moisture marked it. She realized then she had been crying and had started to wonder how distressed looking she might have been to prompt Aoshi to help and invoked him to say what he had said.

"Takani-sensei?"

Her name had been a breath, loud enough for her ears alone, his eyes on hers.

"I'm all right," she said uncomfortably still looking at his eyes. "Except for my foot. It's throbbing, I bumped it to a stone, I think." Megumi stammered her words out grateful that their eyes had broken its uneasy contact this time as his eyes trailed down to where her injured foot was.

"It might have been bruised," Aoshi said without looking at her but concentrated on her socked foot.

Megumi, on the other hand, looked at him and watched as his gaze came back to hers. She noticed how easily his expression changed from seemingly concern into a look of anger but not in any way comparable to the fury she saw in his eyes a while ago.

"Don't worry, I can still walk the remaining distance to the dojo," she said as she took a painful step away from him. She couldn't be sure what injury her foot had acquired until she took her white socks off.

"It shouldn't have happened if you'd waited inside the clinic," Aoshi said coldly.

Megumi flinched at the tone of his voice.

"It's unwise to wait there for Yahiko until it rains. I thought it's better to go long before the rain pours," she replied, her voice thickly controlled from any sign of her irritation.

"Still, it's unwise to go on the road alone knowing that thugs pass this way and with a heavy rain…," Aoshi trailed off with rather obvious sullen irritation.

"How am I supposed to know it will rain this afternoon when it had been a fine day when I woke up," she said after looking away from Aoshi, feeling the burning pain in her ankle. She shifted her weight on the uninjured foot.

"Where's Yahiko anyway? He's supposed to be the one here fetching me," she asked irritably, suddenly remembering why Aoshi was the one with her now. It's not that this was the first time Aoshi escorted her on her way. In fact, this was the second time he fetched her home aside from the one where he escorted her to the clinic. That had been that way, in this whole week of seeing to the clinic. Since the people at the dojo were busy with their task sometimes, he would kindly offer to fetch her along on his way from his business. She thought it was not necessary to do so, but Kaoru insisted she be fetched, all for the sake of safety. _Silly girl_, she thought.

Her son had been so absorbed by the on-going activities at the Kamiya School where Kaoru and Yahiko taught. At first, Ryusei had insisted on coming along with his mother to the clinic but later found himself tagging along with Kenji who had started practicing the sword already. It was a relief for her that she doesn't have to look after him while she's tending to her patients. She had no Fujiyama couple here to watch after Ryusei so she settled her son over Yahiko's care. The young man had been so handy in terms of keeping Ryusei and Kenji.

"He had been requested at the Akabeko." His answer drew Megumi's attention back. "He had put your son to sleep before he left," he added as if reading her mind that had gone wondering about her son.

Megumi only gave a nod, which left Aoshi wondering, for his turn, what could have change this woman so much. She had become quite agreeable and silent, unlike the one he used to know. He could still remember how the fiery Megumi and the stubborn Sagara would exchange arguments over almost a nonsense topic. She had been the kind who wouldn't let an idea pass her, but she had changed so much. Perhaps, motherhood tempered her.

Their eyes met quickly as both of them felt the initial drops of the rain they had almost forgotten.

"We have to be quick," he said, and then immediately pulling Megumi's arm to halt her from advancing to the road. She practically mistook his words. With that, he stooped down a little, scooping her in his arms that had earned a surprise shriek from the woman.

"What do you think you're doing, Shinomori? Put me down at once!" Megumi yield furiously, forgetting to address the man properly.

"You know very well what will happen to your injury if you push it," he answered curtly.

"You can assist me to walk! You don't have to carry me!"

"We will be faster this way." When Megumi's mouth opened again to say something, he added, "Just shut up!" with that said, the rain had poured so fiercely, blurring both their visions leaving Aoshi to decide that the nearest, safe place would be the clinic.

**

* * *

**

"Kenshin," Kaoru called out. She had been looking for him and found him nowhere inside the house.

"Over here." She heard her husband from outside and saw him sitting at the porch watching the rain. She sat beside him.

"Kaoru-dono! Where are the children?"

"Still asleep since Yahiko left. There must be something in the rain. It's very strong, it might be a rainstorm," Kaoru said looking up at the heavy drops falling, drumming at the roofs.

"I think it is. It's better for Yahiko to stay at the Akabeko," Kenshin said.

"I think he will be more than glad to stay there longer with Tsubame," Kaoru nodded in agreement, returning her husband's smile. They're aware quite well of the strong attraction between the two youngsters that had become the constant source of teasing.

"I wonder what could have happened to Megumi. Surely, Aoshi would not think of marching themselves down the road with the rain over their heads." Kaoru arched her brow to Kenshin's direction.

"Of course, being soaked in the cold rain would not be a good idea for Aoshi-san. Besides, Megumi-san would strongly disagree if he ever thinks of doing so. I imagine they'll settle to stay at the clinic until the rain ceases," he patted his wife's hands for assurance noting the genuine concern in Kaoru's face for their friend.

"And if the rain refused to stop until tomorrow?" she insisted.

"Then they'll be stuck there, all by themselves." Kenshin grinned unable to hide his amusement at the idea.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru admonished.

"What? I meant nothing!"

"But seriously, you think they can get along with each other well?" Kaoru asked without looking at Kenshin.

"They had been both casual to each other. They were better now. I think there would be no problem at all."

"It was really a blessing Aoshi came to visit while Megumi and Ryusei are here. She decided to stay for the whole month to make up for the long years she hadn't visited us. I could only hope Aoshi stays longer," Kaoru said almost beaming at the thought of their friends alone in the clinic.

"Kaoru-dono, we shouldn't even be thinking this way on this matter. Remember that his late wife was also our friend."

"I know. How could I ever forget Misao? Poor friend, I missed her so much," Kaoru said sadly.

"I missed her too but we shouldn't be sad. I'm sure, if she's here, she wouldn't want those expressions in our faces." Kenshin said smiling to cheer up his wife.

"I'm amazed how he was changed a lot. He seemed to be more alight now and can engage more into conversations, unlike his annoying silence in the past. Though he never really changed being unreadable most of the times." Kaoru pouted cutely.

Kenshin smiled fondly at her. "It had become his nature. It will be very hard to change it. After all, he grew up with it along with his training, you know. We can only be happy for what he had become now."

"I agree with you." After a minute of silence Kaoru spoke again.

"Kenshin, I'm worried about Megumi. Unlike the one we used to know, she seemed to be rather … withdrawn. I missed the Megumi I know, very witty and can converse almost in everything there is to talk about."

"I noticed that too. There's more to what had happened than what she told us. I believe this story have much to do with what she is now."

"Despite it all I couldn't help but wonder how she was able to raise her son the way she had. You must have noticed the peculiar maturity of the child. It's rather advance for his age." Kaoru pictured the little boy in her mind.

"I know. The boy is intelligent. I could almost imagine how a fine man he would be when the day comes. I'm tempted to believe that he can even surpass his mother's wit and brilliance." Kenshin, too, had his own picture of an older Ryusei in his mind.

"Hai, I can agree with you in that," Kaoru agreed happily. "I could almost envy Megumi-san for such achievement. She's rather great for raising Ryusei finely, with only herself to look after him."

"It takes a lot of patience, I guess. But knowing our friend, I would not wonder that she's very capable of raising a fine child even if she's alone." Kenshin smiled at his wife.

"Oh, what if Megumi won't be home tonight, I'm sure Ryusei will look for his mother," Kaoru suddenly remembered.

"He'll be alright. As we've agreed, the boy is mature enough to understand," Kenshin said to which Kaoru nodded in agreement. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Kaoru. "Let's get inside, the wind's starting to get chilly."

"Hai!" She took his hand and they walked back inside the house.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks to all who reviewed. You don't know how your reviews meant to me. I love you all._


	4. Wandering Thoughts

**Standard disclaimer applies**.

**A/N: Revised and reposted.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

_**Wandering Thoughts**_

After sliding the door closed behind him, he placed the woman on the bed elevated a couple feet from the wooden floor.

She was all too aware of the direct contact of their bodies. Their clothes had been so drenched with rainwater it was almost a second skin. The rain hadn't even spared the clothes under his coat.

At first she didn't approved the idea of going back to the clinic instead of going home. But then, she realized that it was the most sensible thing at this situation where the clinic was indeed the nearest shelter they can find, with the complete set of medicinal for her aching ankle. She bit her lower lip hard realizing that there weren't dry clothes to change her kimono.

She had a second only to become aware that Aoshi's eyes were on her, steady, as if reading her thoughts. His hands were on each of her shoulders as if to let his body heat flow pass to her shivering body.

"You're trembling," he said in a hardly controlled voice. But then the sudden quiver of his lower lip proved that he was very cold as well and Megumi caught that.

"I'll find some dry clothes," he said as he started to go out of that single room separated from the rest of the clinic, his eyes dark as he chided himself for his unguarded slip. After a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinets, Aoshi returned with only blankets in his hand.

"You'll have to settle with these. I'll bring in tea if you're done," he said and started out again.

"Shinomori-san, thank you," Megumi called out when he was about to slid the door open. His back was on her so she couldn't see his face but even in the dimness of the room she watched him nod slightly before he slid the door closed behind him.

Megumi had long been finished securing the blankets modestly around her body when Aoshi opened the door with one hand while his other hand balanced the tray of tea, startling her. He proceeded silently inside the room.

"Don't you know how to knock, I'm still dressing up!" she snapped angrily.

"Then finished dressing up."

"Argh… I'm finished," she mumbled.

At the instant she became visible from inside the room, he felt a sudden constriction building in his throat rendering him speechless. She sat in the middle of the bed all clad in white. The darkness of the room highlighted her white figure as if she's an apparition that the tray he's balancing almost jumped out of his hand.

They poured each their cup. Megumi felt the color of her face returning as the hot fluid flowed down her throat. They sat in silence concentrating only on themselves getting warmed, lost of words.

Megumi had been aware of Aoshi's occasional stare behind his bangs. One moment, their eyes met and held for almost a minute

Aoshi was surprised when he suddenly felt uneasy as the woman across him flashed him a sheepish smile.

"Shinomori-san." Megumi whispered sweetly. Aoshi arched his brows in question and almost in anticipation. _Shame on him,_ he thought.

"I have to treat my foot but since you insist I should not hurt myself, I'll have to ask you a favor to bring my medicinal," Megumi said when she was sure she got his attention, though all this time she felt he really was 'attentive' to her. Aoshi went and retrieved her medicine kit just outside the room.

She worked on her ankle sprain silently grateful that her toe was only bruised and not scratched. By tomorrow, she would be able to use this foot. Again, she was aware of Aoshi watching her ministrations. When she was done, she gathered her materials and set it at the table beside the bed.

"If you need help, I'll just be outside," Aoshi said turning towards the door.

"No! Please stay," Megumi called out. He turned to face her again. She couldn't read his expression. "I mean, it would be cold outside. It's better you stay here."

Megumi watched him hung about for a moment in the half open door wondering if that might be interpreted as hesitation on his part. "And take off that wet shirt before you catch cold," she added when she suddenly felt tension about the air.

She felt a surge of disappointment when Aoshi still went outside the room. She had admonished herself silently for that.

A while later he came back standing at the door, almost reluctant, Megumi thought. She noticed he's holding additional blankets in his hand. And noticed too that he already took his coat and shirt off, a blanket hanging on his shoulders. She couldn't help but stare at the scar across his chest. It seemed she was looking at it forever if not for Aoshi's voice drawing her attention.

"What were you saying again?"

"I said are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to rest," she felt herself blush being caught by him staring at his scar.

"You'll need more of these, it's cold." He tossed the bundle of white sheets to her.

She stared at him for a moment in the darkness before slipping herself under the blankets, careful not to hurt her injured foot. "I'll rest then. Wake me if anything's up… and thank you."

He had settled himself at the edge side of the bed, his back on her. He hadn't been feeling sleepy. Just when he began to wonder if the woman at the bed had really been asleep, he heard her whisper.

"Shinomori-san, are you asleep already?" When he didn't move, she thought he really had been asleep in that position. But then he turned his head slightly towards her.

"I thought you were asleep." Her voice was a whisper.

"I hadn't been."

"Either me."

"Why?" He asked almost conversationally, after a moment of silence.

"I was wondering…"

"About my scar?"

Megumi flinched. How could he possibly know what she was thinking? But then realized that the man wouldn't be Okashira of Oniwabanshu if he was not as perceptive as he is. She also caught a certain sorrow in his voice but he said it with ease. She sat up slowly looking at him now but he remained in his position not facing her.

"It's the scar Himura gave me."

"I never really thought it looked like that."

"It's been years..." He trailed off

"So does Ken-san's scar." Megumi filled in. "Scars such as those takes time to heal and fade. Especially if the person bearing it hadn't been healed deep inside yet."

At that, Aoshi's head turned a little more towards her for a minute before he turned it back and shut his eyes.

Seeing his reaction, Megumi felt sorry at her bluntness. She understood how this man felt as much as she understood Kenshin. They suffered the same guilt of the crimes they committed.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" she diverted the topic hoping to amend her mistake of touching a delicate subject.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About us stuck here until the rainstorm stops."

"You really think it's a rainstorm?" she gasped. She doesn't really need him to reply, judging by the raindrops, it sounds like battering the roof that any time now it's going to fall upon them. Now that's really a big problem, she thought. They'll be stuck here without clothes although she can fix some food. She rested her chin on her knees. Suddenly, she felt cold air run down her spine and she couldn't help but shiver. By the time she opened her mouth to speak, all she could give was a quivering whisper of his name, audible enough only for those who have well-trained ears to catch it.

He immediately turned to look at her and saw her hugging herself, eyes closed, trembling uncontrollably.

"Takani-san? What's wrong?" he asked. He held her shoulders and noticed her face paler than her pearly white. Her lips untouched by her trademark red lipstick had lost its natural pink, but still he felt a strong urge to touch them. _What was he thinking?_ he thought. Why was he thinking scornful things while this woman apparently was not feeling well?

She didn't answer. She was mumbling something and she's becoming delirious.

"Cold… cold…" she mumbled and whispered squeakily.

On its own accord, her arms reached for him and she fastened them around him, feeling his heat flow through her own body. She tightened her embrace and rested her cold face in his chest without even thinking of any other thing than to diminish the cold sting all over her flesh.

Still, she's trembling.

He felt her body against him racked by the cold he's starting to feel on his own skin. He pulled her hard against him, his arms wrapped around her to ease her quivering. And in her delirium, he heard her mumbling, "Don't leave… me. Don't leave me… please…"

"I'm here. I won't leave. I'll never leave," he said thinking that it would somehow reassure her and stop her mumbling. He almost praised himself when he felt her relaxed slowly. He repeated his phrase again and again for a long time, he felt like forever, which seemed to lull her until he realized that she was already asleep, her color was back. He had waited for another moment before he laid her gently back to bed so as not to wake her. He settled himself back seating at the floor watching her. _Hell_, he thought. _That was… Hell…_ and he silently cursed himself, as his mouth twitched slightly.

In her half-consciousness, she heard him say something. But whatever it was, it was drowned by the noise of the heavy raindrops on the roof or with her consciousness slipping. All she knew was that his voice was soothingly comforting, lulling her tired mind and aching body to sleep.

The next morning, she woke with her stomach flat on the bed. She shivered a little when the morning breeze brushed her slightly exposed left shoulder. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light that filled the room.

"Morning already?" she murmured in her pillow.

"And the rainstorm had stopped."

She cringed hearing his voice. She turned her head in his direction and sat up immediately covering her exposed skin quickly. It took her only a second to realize that she looked stupid doing that in front of a man like Shinomori Aoshi. He couldn't be sensitive with things like 'this'. He's the coldest man she knew.

"How long have you been there?"

He was standing by the door, arms crossed in his chest and his left foot over his right. "Longer than you can imagine." Aoshi then caught himself but not before the words he said slipped out from his mouth. For nth time he cursed himself for his unguarded and unnecessary slips realizing that he had done so in less than twenty four hours. What's more, it is only around with this particular person, this woman.

She was surprised to see his mouth tilted up slightly resembling a smile. But it looked more of a smirk to her and she felt a little bit annoyed at that.

"You watched me slept?" she growled dangerously.

"You fainted last night." His remark this time was a bit dry, uncaring.

"I…I fainted?" she uttered unbelievingly, that she didn't notice the change of his tone. "_I don't remember fainting_," she added mentally.

"The rainstorm's gone. Your clothes were… at least a bit dry," he snapped almost angrily. Something inside him reacted seeing her not remembering what had happened last night. He felt relieved at the thought but guilty all the same that he's the only one to remember. And yet, if he tells her about it, he could almost imagine her going violent out of shame and modesty.

And she certainly looked cute, gaping while trying to squeeze her memory of what had really transpired last night, he thought. He could only hope she'll not remember anyway, otherwise, it means trouble.

"I gave up! I don't remember fainting. I only felt cold… so cold… and slept it all away under my sheets." She pouted and let out a sigh to which Aoshi could praise the heavens. It's settled then, no more trouble.

"Shinomori-san, modesty aside but I seem not to enjoy barely dressed and clad only in blankets. Can I have my clothes now?" She smiled at him teasingly, fox ears almost visible in her head, and he felt again that hard lump in his throat. He turned then to the door and opened it.

"Ah yes, I remember now," she said thoughtfully.

Aoshi stopped in dead track at the half-opened door. Slowly, he turned to face her and saw confusion in her eyes.

"I heard you said something last night before I fell asleep. What was that?" she asked.

"I… I said goodnight. That's all!" _Stupid, is that all you can say? And since when did you start to stutter, Shinomori Aoshi?_ he thought.

"I see. Interesting," she mumbled.

"Interesting?" Aoshi arched his brow.

"Oh, never mind that. I … it's nothing! Really." She smiled then unable to hold his gaze. She had actually been hearing his comforting voice even in her dreams.

After a long moment hanging by the door, when she seemed nothing to say anymore, he left to retrieve her dried clothes. He hated himself for wondering this time why she'd asked about what he said last night. _Could it mean something to her? _But he refused to entertain the thoughts of her, he didn't before, so why start now.

**

* * *

**

"When will be your next visit, Megumi-san?" Kaoru asked, hope in her eyes.

"I can't really tell, Kaoru-san. The clinic's been busy."

"Be sure to send us word when you arrive. It'll assure us that you two are safely back," Kenshin said.

"Of course, I will. And I'll make sure to write ahead before my next visit," Megumi said remembering the surprise in her friends' faces when she arrived at the dojo four weeks ago.

"Do you want me to walk you in the station?" Yahiko offered in defeat as Kaoru made it clear to him to do so by pushing Megumi's bags to him.

"Why, of course, Yahiko-_chan_, the offer is very kind not mention very much appreciated." Megumi teased (fox ears appearing). She made an emphasis on addressing him knowing full well how he hated to be considered a kid, understanding the situation through Yahiko's pout and Kaoru's glare. They'd never change. But, somehow, she noticed Yahiko's maturity. He manifested a higher degree of respect towards his sensei. He's definitely growing into a man, and lucky enough to have Kenshin to guide. "Though I'd supposed you'd rather be somewhere else with a certain bob-haired girl." That earned her a slight blush and reddened ears from the young man.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Megumi waved her hand as she started walking away. Her other hand gripping Ryusei's left hand. Ryusei's free hand was waving too towards his best friend Kenji, as he called him.

Megumi's eyes strayed for seconds to Aoshi's direction and she was stunned to see those pair of blue eyes watching her intensely. Her surprised turned into an alarm as she felt her heart rose to crowd her throat. She turned her head quickly to the road ahead, mentally scolding herself for that unguarded reaction. _Stupid_, she thought.

"You think its Sagara?"

"Definitely not," Kenshin answered still looking at the direction where Megumi faded from the view.

"He doesn't really look anything of Sagara," Aoshi commented.

Kenshin nodded in agreement, "But he looked entirely as Megumi except-"

"His eyes," Aoshi filled Kenshin's statement remembering how those fiery blue eyes met his own icy ones as if melting him with such courage.

"Which he certainly got from his father," Kenshin ended that observation definitely.

"You believe she's telling the truth about the boy's father?" Aoshi asked trying to sound unconcerned. "That is, given that she was telling half the tale."

"I don't know. I supposed she meant to keep it by herself."

Kenshin looked at Aoshi for the first time since their conversation started. He was convinced by the look on Aoshi's face that something had been running through his mind. And though Aoshi spoke with him about Megumi's issues nonchalantly, judging by the way he looked at the child, he really felt otherwise.

"Aoshi-san, I have a little favor to ask you," Kenshin began.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"As much as I wanted to, I can't leave my family here. So, I have only one choice left and that is to ask your help to watch over our friend over there. That is, if it's not too much."

"Why would you ask me to do that? You think she needs to be watched over?" he said almost inquisitively.

"I feel something's wrong. Besides, you are the one who have most of the resources. Kaoru and I wanted to make sure she'll be fine. If she is, then we can rest easy."

Aoshi understood the understatement of Kenshin's words. This isn't a police matter so it required someone with a close acquaintance to her. And she really doesn't have to know that she is being watched over.

"Will you help us?" Kenshin asked. "I mean her…" he corrected.

"Quite a straightforward request," Aoshi commented dryly.

"I can't think of any other way to say it, that is." Kenshin said quietly.

"I still have to decide on that. Besides, the lady doctor may not welcome my presence around her," he said although a part of him, the one he refuse to entertain, thinks otherwise.

"I'm counting on you." With that, Kenshin left him on his own.

He allowed himself to wonder again what could have Megumi told to her son about him. He is not the kind who indulge on self musings but only a few things impresses him and thus these few most of the times are encrypted in his mind. Only then he would allow his thoughts to wander off leisurely. The boy hadn't feared him from the very first time he saw him. The spark in his eyes would never be distinguished in Ryusei's eyes if he had been told of the unpleasant past between him and his mother. Ryusei had been spared of that knowledge. And Megumi had been very kind to spare him.

Aoshi's wondering then drifted to the thoughts of that single night he had been stuck with her under that rainstorm. He wondered if he'd ever get over thinking about it. _Hell_… he almost smirked.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Playing at War

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**A/N: Revised and reposted.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

_**Playing at War**_

Mounted on the gelding, he rode through the wide tract leading to the clinic. He had already slowed his mount to give the mare a breather from their previous exhilarating race. The clinic was still a distance away and he estimated to arrive exactly at dusk.

He was enjoying this quite solitude when he heard the shouting. Boy' voices, he recognized. Thin and piping, and they were coming towards him.

The sounds at first seemed ordinary, comfortingly familiar. After all, he was used to hearing those sounds from children around Aoiya's neighborhood. The boys spent afternoons playing at war.

_Playing at war. _Which, as he certainly knew, was not a game. And not for children. He knew, of course, what it really was. Death and maiming of both men and horses. The ghastly sounds of their dying and the unmistakable stench of hot blood. He had encountered many deaths, in fact, half of his life was spent accompanying death but the only ones he counted were those of his fallen comrades and that of his late wife. When he was younger, he would only shrug off the painful aftermath of death whether he or his men had caused it or not. Back then, duty and honor means much more to him than pity sentiments of lose. But when he experience firsthand the bitter taste of losing someone dear, every perception he once had about death changed. _Death, wherever and however its case, was the same in meaning. Pain for those loved ones who were left behind. _It had almost been five years since he lost her but still, he couldn't be sure if the wounds had been totally mended. Nor his guilt would ever be relieved. If only forgiving ones self was as easy as accepting the circumstances so that one could place the all the blame to circumstances alone and the burden would have been lighter.

Deliberately, Aoshi erased those thoughts from his head. No matter how many times he searched through himself on this personal issue during his meditations, he is nowhere near coming into terms with himself. True enough, as the saying goes, '_Ones' self is thy greatest enemy.'_

The first child had entered the view, followed rapidly by a stream of others coming out from the shadows of the roadside trees. The children were so engrossed with their play that they took no notice of the horse and the rider.

As he watched then, Aoshi gradually became aware that whatever was going on was not a game. A variety of missiles, rocks and, roots and sticks was thrown at the little boy in the lead. A rock, thrown by one of the largest of the pursuers, struck the child they were chasing on the back of his head.

Although they were almost upon him, the victim whirled and began picking up the fallen objects, lobbing them back at his tormentors. His throws were short and ineffective, but one had to admire his spirit, Aoshi thought. Apparently, however, the others didn't feel the same admiration.

"Surround him," shouted the boy who had thrown the rock.

Like well-trained troopers, his followers did just that, encircling the still-defiant victim, as he pitched whatever he could find on the ground back at them. The boy who was giving orders broke out of the circle and began to approach him.

"Now you're in for it, you little bastard," he said.

_Enough, _Aoshi thought, especially given the disparity in size between the two. He touched his heel to the gelding's flank, sending it charging towards the children. The boys on the outer edges scattered at the sound of his approach, and the two in the center looked up in amazement as he pulled just before it seemed the mare might crash into them.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. He hadn't raised his voice. The tone however was unconsciously authoritative and firm which elicited the same effect as he had on his men back in the old days.

The larger lad looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the horse looming above him. Aoshi knew that he, mounted on the gelding, would appear threatening to the lad. The spectators had already backed away in terror, avoiding the hooves of his mount, which Aoshi was controlling almost without thought.

With their eyes round with shock or awe, the boys remained silent for a moment. The larger of the two in the center had scrambled back, getting away from the horse, but the smaller child had barely moved.

"We ain't doin' wrong," the larger boy claimed.

"Anytime you don't fight fairly you are doing wrong," Aoshi said. "The odds here seemed a triple one-sided.

He deliberately allowed his eyes to fall to the smaller child. He had kept his voice low, but he made sure his words carried across the area, where dirt-smeared faces peered around the trunks of the trees. Despite their initial flurry to get out of the way of the horse's advance, no one left, more intrigued than frightened by his intervention.

"Little bastard," the boy Aoshi pegged as the leader said loathingly. Then he spitted on the ground, the spittle landing near the other boy's foot. The gesture indicated total contempt. Too much contempt, it seemed, for a child this age to have earned.

Aoshi's gaze moved to the face of the outcast. He was looking up at his rescuer, ignoring the others. The places where he'd been struck were reddened against his pale fine-grained skin. He wasn't crying however. And he hadn't been, Aoshi realized, not even when he had been getting far worse than he'd been able to give back.

The eyes of the child held his for a long moment, and then the boy raised his arm and wiped at the blood trickling from one nostril with back of his thin wrist. He succeeded in smearing the gore around a bit, but not removing it. He sniffed, that gesture as ineffective as the first at getting rid of the trickle of blood.

"They won't hurt you anymore," Aoshi said reassuringly.

"They didn't hurt me," the child said. His voice still held defiance, and that emotion was evident even in the contours of the childishly rounded cheeks and the uplifted chin. It was only then that Aoshi noticed something he should certainly have observed took a breath, eyes narrowing behind his bangs, the sudden rush of blood loud in his ears because he knew exactly who this child is. The unmistakable blue eyes that courageously met his.

"Go home," he ordered, without raising his voice or removing his gaze from the child's face. "It's time for you to go home."

The child he had just rescued started forward, obviously intending to leave with the others.

"Not you," Aoshi told him. Surprised, the little boy raised a brow at him.

"I'll take you home." Aoshi's words were an immediate and visible relaxation of the boy's shoulders, which had been tightened as if he expected another blow.

"I thought you've forgotten me." His blue eyes lit as it focused on Aoshi's face.

"Takani Ryusei." Aoshi acknowledged.

"My mama shall be looking for me now." Suddenly the boy's eyes widened, apparently realizing the incipient danger of his delay. "I'll be in great deal of trouble if I'm late."

Although Aoshi couldn't imagine Megumi applying the birch, the anxiety in the boy's eyes prompted a response from him. He held his hand to the child. There was only moment hesitation before the child laid small fingers within his. Aoshi pulled, careful not to break the fragile bones in his grip, lifting him easily into the saddle before him.

Feeling the child relaxed as he became accustomed to the height of the mount. He urged the horse into a canter, picking his way through the dusty road. There was something satisfying about the feel of the small body he held, seated securely in the saddle before him.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**

* * *

**

Short chapter but I have to emphasize Aoshi's part, his personal issues particularly since it will play a big part in later chapters.

Please review!


	6. The Offer

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**A/N:Revised and reposted.**_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER Six  
**

_**The Offer**_

"I'm sorry I'm late."

She looked up from the book she had been reading the whole afternoon. Patients had been very few these days since the hospital's services had become quite available.

Her eyes rested with dismay on his face, whatever caused the delay of his return she was certain he suffered injury.

"Ryusei," she whispered

She rose and hurried around her desk.

"Where have you been child?" She had almost reached the little boy when she noticed the shadow behind him.

The man stepped next to the boy from where he had been standing at the darkened corner. Although his face was not marked, it seemed as white and stiff as Ryusei's.

"Tend to him first," Aoshi said stoically. His tone was deliberately light but she didn't like the strain in his face or what was in his eyes. She studied him a long moment, but he said nothing else. And offered no other explanation.

Finally, she followed her first instinct and dropped to her knees, her eyes level to Ryusei's face. She touched the cut on his chin and her fingers trembled slightly as it trailed over the discoloration under his eye.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I hit myself to the ground," he lied.

Megumi looked up at Aoshi, seeking for an affirmation. But Aoshi's mouth was tightly compressed.

"What about that bump in your head. It's as big as a goose's egg." Her eyes came back to the child even as her mind tried to fathom why Aoshi looked so stern. So coldly controlled.

Ryusei glanced up at Aoshi and some silent masculine communication took place between them. The boy took a breath, the depth of it lifting his small shoulders, almost in surrender.

Megumi, a bit jealous and feeling pushed aside by the action, raised an annoyed brow.

"Takani Ryusei, you were never a good liar, you know that," she said sternly.

"Those boys," he finally admitted. "The ones from the village."

"They hit you?"

"The big one. He doesn't like me."

Megumi's eyes again found Aoshi's but his expression gave her no clue as to what had really happened.

"Have you done something to him, Ryusei?"

The child shook his head.

"Called him names?"

Again, the slow negative motion. "I would never do that."

"Then perhaps, he's jealous of you," she suggested.

Ryusei shrugged.

"Do you suppose you can tend to it quickly?"

Surprised, Megumi looked up at Aoshi. He gave her a look that said they needed to talk. Without Ryusei, she realized.

"Of course. Then, you'll have to wait a while, Shinomori-san."

Aoshi nodded, his face still set. Obviously something had happened that he believed she should know about. Something Ryusei had said or done to precipitate the boy's attack? She wondered.

Of course, speculations accomplish nothing. It seemed Aoshi would be more than willing to tell her the bad news. He had brought the child home, apparently for that purpose. And the sooner she got this over with, the better. But then, she wondered again. _Why was Aoshi here in Aizu?_

"You should have seen them scatter, Mama," Ryusei said, his excited narrative only occasionally interrupted by a gasp or a twist of his head as Megumi attempted to apply liniment to his scrapes and bruises. He rapped his fist against the table over which Megumi had spread out her medicinal.

"Ryu-chan!" she admonished, feeling a faint sickness stir in the pit of her stomach which had nothing to do with his scars. She was grateful his scrapes were no worse, of course, and very glad Ryusei had told her the truth this time about how he'd acquired them. Although she had long suspected he was the butt of the village boy's cruelty, he had never before admitted to being their target. Today, the news of Aoshi's intervention had apparently outweighed his reticence to tell her what had been going on.

Megumi wasn't sure if Ryusei was mature enough to wish to spare her the knowledge of what they said to him or if he had been afraid that she might try to interfere on his behalf and make things worse. Sometimes, she wished he wouldn't be that much mature so he could be just a child whom she could protective. In either case, she supposed she had reason to thank Aoshi far more than his timely rescue. Again, she wondered. _What could have Aoshi want this time?_ _What could be the reason he wanted to talk to her?_ She remembered the stern feature in his face, mindless that she was dabbing too vigorously at a small cut over Ryusei's brow.

"Ow!" he howled, pulling away.

"That's what you get for mingling with those brats," she said.

"Why did you have to use that thing on my wounds? It's stingy. Can't you just use that cold ointment you gave me the other day?" Ryusei whined.

"I have a number of reasons. Five, in fact" she grinned evilly.

"And they are?"

"One, for not telling me the whole time that those vermins were pestering you."

Ryusei was about to say something but she cut his words by dabbing again on his scraped skin earning a hiss from the child.

"Two, for coming home late looking like a battered puppy. Three, for straying out again without my permission. Four, you did not listen to me. I told you already to avoid those kids. And five..." she trailed off.

"What's five?" Ryusei asked. He seemed to enjoy irking his mother.

"It's not for you."

"Then it's not five, after all."

"It's still five. You brought number five here."

"Oh? I did?"

"Never mind. Here, come closer, Ryu-chan, I've yet to apply the last."

He nodded and trustingly submitted himself again to her ministration.

Megumi planted a kiss on his forehead and started gathering her materials.

"That's the last?" Ryusei pouted and was then grinning widely.

"Yep."

"Won't happen again," he promised, looking very sorry and guilty.

"Can't count anymore how many times you said those lines before," she commented, eyeing the boy.

He was silent for a while poking his two index fingers together. But his excitement over his new adventure flared again.

"They're afraid of his charger," he said, "but I wasn't. I wasn't at all afraid, Mama. And Shinomori-san took me up for a ride."

"Were you afraid of those boys?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why you looked so messed up?"

"They're many. I was the only one. You could ask Shinomori-san if you want."

When she looked up, his eyes were again full of remembered satisfaction over the routing of his enemies.

"Did you thank him for intervening on your behalf?"

"I don't remember," Ryusei confessed, his brow wrinkling as he tried to think.

"Forgotten your manners, huh? Well, you be with Naoku-san for now. Shinomori-san wanted to talk to me."

"What are you two going to talk about?"

"Something that's not for kids, I supposed," she answered while running her hand down her kimono to brush away some folds.

"How did you know that?" Ryusei was again in an attempt to piss his mother.

"Well, the way he said it."

"I didn't hear him say something like that."

"Pity on you then. I think you're having problems with your hearing." Megumi gave a foxy grin to her boy. "Don't be such a fuss, Ryu-chan. You go now to Naoku-san."

"You do like him, don't you?" Ryusei gave his own version of annoying grin.

"What?" She glared at him through the mirror attached to the first aid cabinet door.

He had his palm rubbing on his nape. "I said I'm going now to Obaasan." He then ran out towards the kitchen before his mother could do havoc on him.

Aoshi eased himself against the doorframe of Megumi's library. The room was separated from the rest of her clinic. His eyes examined the expanse of the small room filled with shelves of books and of different sizes of labeled bottles he supposed was her herbal concoctions. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind's eye.

_A small room, a thunderstorm outside and a trembling woman in his arms. _He closed his eyes to force the images away, clearing his mind from such highly inappropriate thoughts.

Spotting Aoshi that way, Megumi hurried to his side.

"Shinomori-san? Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open. She just caught him off guard.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied, stepping aside to give her way.

She slipped through the doorway, almost hesitantly, without touching him as she brushed by but he smelt an evocative hint of jasmine in the air. _Dangerous woman._

"Shinomori-san, I am once again indebted to you. Thank you for rescuing Ryusei. I've suspected for sometime that he was being bullied by the older boys but he would never tell me the truth," she said.

"He wasn't crying and he was giving almost as good as he got," he told her as he watched Megumi clearing her table from the array of books she had been reading.

"You know, if there's one thing you're not very good at, it's certainly with humor." She gave him a smirk. "I almost wished he would. He's just a child, afterall."

"Bullies delight in cowering victims, Takani-sensei. Your boy had the right idea. Just the wrong technique."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. Whether Ryusei's was the right or wrong technique, she never wished for her son to live his life like the men of the past era did. She wanted Ryusei to lead a scholar's life. She wanted him to excel in the intellectual field and never, not even in her wildest dreams, to be involved with the kind of path this man in front of her and most men she knew, had led. They are not the kind of influence she wished for Ryusei. _Except for one man, perhaps._

"And a decided lack of size. Even that will probably come in time," he added.

_Enough._ Her mind screamed in protest. But her mouth was pressed tightly. There was no point arguing with him. It's his opinion.

Silence stretched between them. Perhaps he was waiting for some comment about Ryusei's father and what might be expected for the boy's growth. And she could make none.

"In any case, I'm grateful for what you did," she said instead.

"I would have done the same for any kid."

Megumi made an amused smile. She can't help but notice the changes in him. While Aoshi still had his lofty, Olympian manners, he's more into talking nowadays. His statements were rich and meaningful as ever but his monotonous, single agreement "Aa", had progressed from 'speaking rarely' into 'speaking sometimes'.

She hid a laugh and grinned to herself. What on earth caused her to scrutinize this man's conversational skills? He's surely a smart, intellectual being and proven to be razor-tongued. But he chose to be the kind with only a few, meticulously selected words, observant and analytical.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Aa."

There it was again, she thought with amusement. Some things never change.

"Wait a while." She excused herself and went out of the room.

He watched her as she brushed by him. His eyes secretly followed her figure as she seemed to float and disappeared into a smaller room where, he supposed, she prepares her concoctions and perhaps where she kept a hot drink always ready.

He had watched the mischief playing in her eyes though she pasted a pleasant smile on her face. However he refused to entertain the thought, his mind was on its own, busy deciphering what she was really thinking. It's not his business really to try to fathom what idea had been swimming on her brain that stimulated the glitter of mirth in her eyes. _Strange._

"What brought you here in Aizu?" she asked after she filled each cup with the hot liquid. Her actions were admiringly fluid and her grip on the teapot was precise and accurate, tension was not evident on her hand.

"Business," he said over his cup.

"Always the busy business man that you are. I won't mind if you feel like sharing about it."

Megumi glanced at him and saw no indication of interest to share his dealings with her.

"I wouldn't mind, too, if you at least tell me it's not my business." She placed her cup on the table. "You wanted to talk to me," she decided to go straight to the point.

"That's obviously why you came here for and definitely not just saving Ryusei from those boys. I just wish this is not part of that business you said a while ago."

"I have an offer," Aoshi started as his head lifted, blue eyes glowing directly at her.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Abridged

**Standard Disclaimer** **Applies**

**A/N: Revised and reposted.**

_Thanks to all who reviewed and appreciated this one. Special thanks to **asga**, your reviews were heartwarming. Bear with my grammar. Please review._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

_**Abridged**_

"Kyoto," Megumi repeated faintly, her eyes wide with horror for a moment but she immediately masked her face and laughed. Whatever she had expected, it was not this. Something about Ryusei perhaps.

"I can't just leave Aizu." She was shaking her head however.

"It's an opportunity, Takani-sensei. I need…. I mean, the Aoiya needs a doctor. While Okina was still about making pranks among the staff, undeniably, his health is deteriorating with age. With the expansion, we will be serving more patrons and in-housing more staff, I wanted to ensure the well-being of these people by having a resident physician. Besides, there's this permanent position in the university that Okina's friend mentioned. They needed someone for the botany and herbalogy department. Okina had mentioned about you and they are interested with your qualifications."

Megumi said nothing, but her eyes, relentlessly without expression, held their focus on his face for a minute. Then her gaze fell to her cup and stared at the black liquid almost undecidedly.

"Shinomori-san, I can't believe you just wasted your time coming all the way here. There are a lot of excellent doctors in Kyoto who are even skilled more than I do. They are even skilled in Western medical practices."

Megumi stared at him as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"I just don't trust anyone," he said openly. Unbelievable for someone like him, she thought. But as far as Aoshi knew, her skills were more than a match to those doctors she was referring. Her name was not unknown to the medical society, being the only known surviving blood of a long generation of doctors. She had proven her worth when she was invited to do a demonstration during a seminar with young aspiring female medical apprentices. She had proven herself competent and had established her name in the male-dominated profession.

"So, you trust me then. That's nice to know," she said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, Shinomori-san, I refuse to be convinced with flattery."

"Because you know exactly what would convince you. And you know that you needed this opportunity more than you admit it to yourself." His tone was flat but a bit caustic.

When she didn't say a word, he knew that she would still be adamant to see his point.

"You are not safe here. Your son is not safe here."

Megumi gulped. She had known this man for being very clever at getting what he wanted but she had never expected him to use emotional means. And she had a nasty feeling about where this conversation was getting into. It's getting into a very sensitive topic about Ryusei.

She stood up and turned towards the window. It was already dark outside. There was nothing but the velvety black blanket of nightfall. She couldn't make out anything from the view but still she stared blankly.

"Your offer is extremely generous and tempting," she said after a moment of tensed silence. "But I can't."

"What will it take for you to accept it?" he asked, devoid of emotion as it had ever been.

"My refusal had nothing to do with its terms." Her tone was deliberately decisive.

"And everything to do with me."

She didn't answer, unable to decide if it really was, aside from the fact that it was not really a question. It was a statement.

"If you don't understand why I can't, then there's probably nothing I can say to make you understand."

Aoshi, for some reason, thought that maybe she was still for something, perhaps someone to come back. It's been six years, yet, she had no luck finding any surviving relative which she came back for_. _He wondered for any other possible reasons for her enduring stay at a town that despises her. Then he bowed and turned for a leave.

"I need to be on my way."

"You can at least stay for dinner," she said softly. "I assure you, you won't be eating something of those Kaoru-san prepares," she added.

He gave a wry small smile.

"Next time," then he bowed and left quickly without saying another word.

He can't push her any further, for now. She had a strong will. He would certainly find another chance to convince her to change her mind. But he is not a very patient man. A long wait is a waste of time. The sooner he got this over, the better. He had spent his time long enough to be put down.

And though he knew the woman to be defiantly strong, he found himself unable to dismiss from his mind the strange inkling that she needed help. Or maybe protection. _From what? From the scandal?_ He couldn't figure and he hated not being able to understand.

**oooooOooooo**

Megumi didn't understand all the emotions that were cutting up her peace that night. She felt a deep sense of unhappiness with her life that she hadn't openly acknowledged in years. Because, she thought, what would be the point of admitting it?

Ryusei had already taken his supper and been to bed. This was normally her favorite time of day, when the work was done and the whole house was silent and peaceful.

And Megumi could not quite decide why suddenly she herself was so… unpeaceful. So discontented with her situation, she thought again. Which was futile, of course.

She picked up her book, determined to find contentment from this simple mind activity, but somehow tonight… Disgusted with herself, she gave up, laying the book on the table.

She stood stretching out her back like a cat. Her eyes were drawn to the reflection of that movement in the huge mirror over the mantel. She brought those after attending a seminar in Tokyo and briefly visiting the Himuras with their new family member, a two month old Kenji then. She closed the distance between herself and the woman in the glass. Only then did she realized how long it had been since she had really studied her own reflection.

There was nothing reassuring about doing so now. If she found Aoshi changed by the long years that had intervened between them, the same might very well be said for her. Her face was thin, she acknowledged, touching her cheekbones with fingers of both hands. She looked jaded. Looking like years older of a twenty-nine year old woman. Now the weight of her responsibility was evident in her face.

And my hair, she thought in dismay, pulling the strands to her shoulder.

Dull, she thought, watching her lips compressed into a line. Dull and colorless, she pushed her hair back in a flip and pinched both cheeks giving them a series of sharp nips with fingers, designed to induce some rose into them.

So, if Aoshi had been here in Aizu long enough, it was most probable that someone in the village was cruel enough to relay to him the explanation for Ryusei's birth that they themselves had long ago decided on. She made no explanation, so the people speculated their own, branding her a disgraced, scandalous woman. She had endured and turned herself deaf against their scorn. And though they admired her courage at some point, it would not lift her from the cruel status of isolation they tossed her into.

But she preferred that story than the truth to reach his ear. She will be more than glad if Aoshi believed what he heard from the gossips.

The scandal, she thought bitterly, staring unseeingly into the mirror as the splotches of color along her cheeks slowly faded, returning her face to the same paleness she had despised.

A scandal that had not been her making, but one for which she could offer no defense. Not without breaking the vow she made on Izumi's deathbed. She was bounded by that oath forever.

"- _She had an illicit affair with the hospital director so that she can take charge with the rich patients. That affair bore her that bastard. That man's wife had a weak heart. She died in heart attack when she found out about it.….."_

_**

* * *

**_

At dawn, Megumi woke from a restless sleep, full of weary dreams. Ryusei's face covered with bruises and cuts, blood trickling out of his nose. And although she had wakened, the sense of despair those dreams had brought, haunted her.

She pushed her covers and walked barefooted across her room towards the adjacent room where Ryusei was sleeping. She had often made this silent journey to check on him.

She paused in front of the door and waited before opening it, cringing a little at the sound it made. She knew she might wake him but if he did, she could tell him good morning, she thought. The room was still dark but her vision gradually adjusted to the dimness as she approached the bed.

It was empty. Her realization of what might that meant was slow in coming, however. It seemed impossible that her boy should not be here. After all, there was nowhere else he could be.

Megumi's eyes scanned the room, searching every corner, wondering if the boy could be playing a game. Hide and seek, perhaps.

"Ryu-chan?" she called softly, holding her breathe, listening for a stifled giggle. Ryusei had never been able to remain silent when she came close to discovering his hiding place. He knew how sharp his mother could be. But there was nothing. No sound. The room was empty. It even felt empty. As cold and as lonely this house would be without the dear presence of Ryusei.

"Ryu-chan?" she called more loudly. "Answer me, Ryusei," she demanded, although her heart had already accepted what her mind denied. Ryusei wasn't here.

She ran her hand across the tangled sheets and found they were cold. Wherever Ryusei was, he had been gone long enough for his body heat to fade. So he had not hidden when he heard the creaking door.

She hurried out of the room, her heart beginning to pound, frantically looking on one side to another to locate the child.

She found him sitting at the engawa.

"Ryusei? Why are you here? You should be in bed." Sighing in relief, she sat next to him.

"Shinomori-san hadn't even stayed for dinner. I could have at least thank him and ask how to ride a horse," the child said disappointedly. "I thought he would stay just like he stayed at Himura-san's house but…"

"I'm sure you will see him again," she said, catching the quivering chin with her thumb and forefinger, smiling determinedly at the little boy.

"He would not like seeing a boy cry."

"Because he doesn't cry?" Ryusei asked, blinking back his own tears.

"No, I don't suppose he do," Megumi agreed. "At least not where anyone else could see."

"He's a brave man, he would never cry," Ryusei vowed with conviction.

"_Oh, but he did, I knew he did."_

And she wondered now if the assurance she made to her son would hold true.

**

* * *

**

Three days had passed since Aoshi's timely rescue of Ryusei. Megumi had been waiting for the child to come home. It's getting late and he had not returned yet. He had sneaked away from the house without her permission despite her stern prohibition. The old man Fujiyama had already volunteered himself to look for Ryusei.

She went outside and stood by the wooden gate waiting expectantly but seeing nothing in the shadows of the darkening afternoon. Worry was written all over her face, as she couldn't comprehend the sudden increase of her heart rate.

"He was late again." The voice that resonated from behind her was not asking. What was said is the obvious fact.

"Shinomori-san! How long have you been there?" She whirled to see him propped at the wooden pile of the fence.

"Not very long."

"Megumi-sensei! Megumi-sensei!"

The shouts broke Megumi from making another word as both looked up in response to the cry to see Fujiyama Yuri running the long way of the dusty road towards them. His face was white indicating exhaustion from an exertion that was unfavorable for his old age. "Come quick," he shouted, waving his arms over his head.

Accustomed to reading men and their voices, Aoshi was on his feet immediately. By the time he had, the old man seemed totally out of breath and near collapsed if not for the wooden gate where he leaned for support. He bent over in front of Megumi, his hands on his knees. He was, however, able to gasp out the plea for assistance.

"Ryusei," he managed to say, pulling enough breath into his starving lungs to push those words out.

"What happened, Yuri-san?" Megumi questioned.

The old man lifted his head to look up into her face. His breath was sawing in and out.

"Those boys… at the lake - " The old man seemed to be fainting. It was more than five hundred meters to the lakeside. Apparently, the poor old man had run at full speed all the way.

At the word _boys_, both Megumi and Aoshi had felt their breathing faltered. Aoshi waited for the rest of the message. Finally, he stepped beside the crouched man.

"What about the child?" he demanded sternly.

"They got him," Fujiyama gasped out.

"Where are they?" Megumi asked nervously.

"They caught him as he crossed the bridge," he said.

Without waiting for another word, Aoshi dashed off to his feet, using the same shinobi skill he had, leaving the still panting man. Megumi hesitated a while before she followed Aoshi.

"Just get inside Yuri-san and rest. I'll see to you later." Then she ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Aoshi without even waiting for the old man's reply.

Aoshi didn't know if he'd arrive in time to prevent the village boys from taking their revenge against the child he had already rescued once from their clutches. They had chosen Ryusei as their victim and were enraged at his interference. They had probably been bidding their time, waiting for another chance.

Aoshi remembered the leader's taunting sobriquet and the gesture that had accompanied it. That contempt had been taught, and had been directed against an illegitimate child of someone whom they considered better of in terms of living.

Finally, the said bridge came in view. He was almost at the end of the structure before he became aware of the noise they were making. They were much quieter than they had been that first day. Their champion did not appear to need their cheers to urge him on. He was pounding at the head and shoulders of the smaller child with a rhythm that seemed dodged, almost mechanical. And this time, Aoshi realized, his heart skipped a beat, there was no resistance. Ryusei lay limp and unmoving on the ground.

With a mastery of speed, Aoshi charged himself into the group grabbing the collar of the boy who was pummeling Ryusei. Fighting to control his fury, Aoshi pulled the larger boy up and flung him away from the unconscious child. The boy stumbled backward, almost falling. And together with his troop scattered quickly away.

He was aware of them scurried for an escape but his attention focused completely on the motionless figure he cradled. His fingers quickly found the reassuring strong pulse in the delicate throat. He remembered to breathe then, knowing, at least intellectually, that his terror had been out of proportion to the danger the child was in.

Few people who had been crossing the wooden bridge had started to crowd around them but he was too preoccupied to even care to look at them.

"Ryusei," his voice was softly controlled as he gently cupped the white face with his thumb and fingers. The child's skin was as fair as his mother's, he thought irrelevantly, and the line of his jaw as fragile as the bones of a bird. Too fragile.

"Ryusei," he whispered again, running his thumb across the pale, slacked mouth. Even as he watched, the blue eyes opened, the pupils almost glittered when it looked in recognition at his face.

"You haven't gone," Ryusei exclaimed.

"Aa."

"I thought I won't see you again. But mama said I would and she had been right."

"She did?" he asked, puzzled.

"She assured me," Ryusei said a matter of fact.

"I… see," he said more to himself than to the boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked the child.

"I'm feeling dizzy." Ryusei struggled to sit rubbing his fingers against the back of his skull. Then he grimaced.

Apparently, he had acquired more bumps and bruises and cuts from that assault, in addition to the blow to the head that had rendered him briefly unconscious.

"Ryusei!"

Both Aoshi and Ryusei looked up at the sound of Megumi's voice. She was short of breath, apparently from her futile attempt to catch up with Aoshi. She wouldn't be able to catch up with him, of course.

She sank recklessly next to the boy. However, her movements were still graceful.

She hugged him as if the child had just come back from the dead.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice faltered as her eyes searched all over the boy's face.

"I broke my head," Ryusei offered. With the resilience of childhood, he was beginning to bask in the attention.

"Hit by a rock," Aoshi supplied. Megumi's eyes lifted to meet Aoshi's.

There was silence as two pairs of eyes regarded each other.

"You'd better see to his injuries now," he said brusquely as the waiting silence expanded, stunning Megumi. He held out a hand to her as he stood. Her eyes reflected her surprise at the gesture but she took it anyway.

"Thank - " she was cut short as a scorching pain shot through her ankle. She bit her bottom lip as her face wrinkled in pain while struggling to her feet. Only then did she made painfully aware of how great a price she would pay for carelessly falling on her knees beside Ryusei.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said, her eyes looked distressfully at Aoshi.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure. But it will surely be an agony."

Aoshi's eyes fell to Ryusei.

"Are you still feeling dizzy, Ryusei?"

The child nodded truthfully.

Aoshi sighed.

"Ryusei, climb on my back, quick."

The child did as he was told. When Aoshi was upright on his feet again, one arm behind him supporting Ryusei's weight, the other started to fasten around Megumi.

"What are you doing?" Alarmed, Megumi slapped his arm. The force of her action however pushed her weight on the injured foot. Her beautiful face contorted and she let out incoherent curses under her breath.

"Helping," he taunted.

"I can still walk, Shinomori-san," she said stubbornly but even a single step hurt like hell. And to think that she had to endure more than five hundred meters walk back to her home.

"Apparently, you can't." He grabbed her by the waist and took a step beside her. She glared at him, feeling defeated, humiliated. She watched Ryusei who had started to relax at Aoshi's back. His small head resting at the juncture of Aoshi's head and left shoulder. She smiled and almost giggled at the picture. Her gaze came to him and smiled impishly.

"Help," she said and that's all Aoshi needed to start there long, long way back to her house.

Gravid whispers from the onlookers and bystanders floated through the air to Megumi's ears.

…_same blue eyes_

… _does looked like him_…

… _back at least_…

… _I had always thought so…_

… _does this mean…_

**

* * *

**

"That would be fine now," Megumi said after she finished applying cold ointment and bandaged Ryusei's cuts and bruises. "Go to your bed and rest. I'll bring in dinner later."

The child obeyed silently. Too exhausted to even bother say a word to his mother. He simply kissed her on the cheek, a sign of gratitude to which Megumi acknowledged by cupping his small cheek briefly. He bowed to Aoshi slightly then left the room.

Her eyes followed Ryusei through the open doorway then she averted her gaze to Aoshi who had been watching her the whole time.

"For the second time, I do thank you for your timely rescue," she began picking her materials.

"We have to talk," he said.

"Good thing your realized you need to at least say something. I have been talking the whole time," she retorted. But he ignored her irritation.

"Yes." She limped her way to her cabinet to return her materials back, assisted by Aoshi.

"Which reminds me of something that concerns you. I really think you shouldn't be here anymore, Shinomori-san," she continued.

"This is very humiliating," she said after a moment when she finally sat back to her chair. Aoshi moved her feet obligingly into a better position. "I'm the doctor but I am incapable to even walk on my own feet.

"You hurt it," he said as he rose to his feet looking at her. "I don't mind helping."

"Thank you."

"Why shouldn't I be here?" he asked, reminding Megumi to continue. Megumi sighed.

"You are being mistaken for someone you are not. I'm certain you heard what those people were murmuring about. Don't you dare play dumb on me."

He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"What?"

"It concerns me, not you," he replied.

"It does! They thought you were Ryusei's-"

"It doesn't matter. Would you put what the other people say over the boy's well-being? Besides, I am a stranger here, so they wouldn't know a thing. It is much better this way." He overrode her with a deep cold tone. "Still, I believe your son is in danger."

He noticed that she clamped her mouth, hazel eyes slightly mirrored surprise and disbelief.

She didn't answer at once, her chin lifting minutely as Ryusei's did when he was being challenged.

"What happened today won't happen again."

"You know that I'm not talking about it," he muttered.

"Then from what? From the village boys?" she asked calmly, but then she spoke again before he could answer. "They're children. They don't understand."

"They understood too well. That seems to be the problem." Slowly, he relaxed himself against the door frame. "Someone has taken the trouble to give them a very clear understanding of the circumstances of the boy's birth."

Megumi's eyes widened, and then they fell. However, that was only for a moment. When she raised them again, they seemed to be calm and assured.

"I'm not all too surprised, you know." She smiled weakly. "I assume you know now the story. So, you believed he is being victimized because of the circumstances of his birth?"

"Because he's not one of them. A bastard son of a woman that the people used to look up to," Aoshi said. "Because of his size, perhaps. But certainly, primarily, because of what they have been told about his parentage."

Her lips which had been tightly held together through that listing, moved, almost loosening before they tightened again. Megumi felt the burning sensation in her eyes, tears begging to be let out but she adamantly refused to shed. She simply can't, after she made her decision, not after all these years, four years and eleven months to be exact, and certainly not in front of Shinomori Aoshi.

Time dragged.

"As far as I know, you are a very sensible man, Shinomori-san. You would not squander your time for pity excuses of emotions. I don't understand why you are doing this. I hate to think that you've been investigating, hopefully not prying into my life. But then, you seemed to know quite enough. What am I suppose to believe now?"

Her words were delivered sharply despite the occasional drop of tone which Aoshi suspected was due to her efforts to control her emotion. And he allowed her to collect herself by keeping his silence.

"But since you're so willing as to be tangled up in our own mess as to ignore how people looked at you right now, then may I ask your suggestion on what I should do with my boy." Now her tone was getting more severe. If her words had been blades, she's certainly making good aims.

But Shinomori Aoshi refused to be affected. He wouldn't give away his piece, not just yet, until this conversation would turn into where he planned it to be. So he let her on her tirade.

Megumi's current emotional turmoil would lead her to a psychological and mental state where she would be vulnerable to him. That's exactly where he wanted her to be, that is the perfect time for him to impose his point. Manipulation of the existing circumstances, after all, was something the Okashira had been known to be very good at. He wouldn't have survived many battles if he lacked a superb analytical mind, calculating and manipulating situations to his own advantage. Even with his quite life now, he found that running the business required these mental tools to be exercised on a daily basis which Aoshi was very glad about.

While Aoshi's look on her had turned calculating, Megumi was not capable of noticing it. She should have known better but her logical side had turned slow to regain control.

"What? Tag along with him wherever he goes? Keep him prisoner, perhaps? Or, flog him if he ever leaves the house again?"

There was an edge of bitterness to her questions. And Aoshi certainly had an answer. She needed to realize it on her own however.

"Your son is an outcast," he said deliberately. "He will never be anything other than that unless you do some modification on your plans."

"What do you mean _plans_?"

"I believe you understood what I meant."

Megumi certainly understood. What she can not understand is why she hadn't found the courage to accomplish such plan.

"You had the courage to do extraordinary things in your past. Why can't you find that courage this time? Your son needed that much from you." He was reading her mind, she thought annoyingly. And annoyed she might be, she had no other way than to acknowledge that he was right. The change should come from her. She needed to sacrifice few more things in order to better protect Ryusei not only from those children but from the rest of the world who would certainly always look askance at who, and what Ryusei was.

She closed her eyes as images of Ryusei, covered with cuts and bruises, intruded her mind.

"What should I do? I don't want to see him hurt," she whispered. "None of this is his fault." _Or mine,_ she longed to say. What happened four years ago was not my fault. If only Izumi lived, nothing of these will happen. But Megumi can't change the past. And she shouldn't be asked to.

The luminous blue eyes had gazed at her and looked away when she opened her own to look at him in confusion. Aoshi was unsettled meeting the confusion he himself had stirred inside her.

Looking at him, she realized that Aoshi had actually offered her a choice, a good choice in fact. She sighed heavily. For the sake of Ryusei, she would have to give up the hope of finding her family here in Aizu.

"I hope I still have a place at Kyoto," she glanced at him, making sure he heard her.

He stared at her intently as if to assess her words, almost daring her of the surety of her decision. And she would have to gulp the lump that had suddenly crowded her throat when she met his gaze.

"You have a place at the Aoiya."

Her lips finally tilted into a smile. "And I hope you stay for dinner. Ryusei would be upset again if he wakes up finding you left already. Besides, that walk took us forever to get back here." She winked playfully at that.

Both hands on the table, she pushed herself up. Aoshi came beside her, one strong arm fastened securely around her waist.

"I could get used to this," Megumi teased.

"I don't mind, for the time being," he replied with humor.

"Mind helping me at the kitchen?"

"Aa."

She stifled a laugh.

"Takani-sensei." He whispered as he led her gently.

"Hai?"

"I'm offering you another favor." Amazingly, Aoshi's cold eyes lit with a hint of mischief. Intrigued, Megumi asked.

"What?"

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**

* * *

**

_That's all for now. Review._


	8. Encounters

Standard disclaimer applies

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and for waiting for the revised chapters. I was having a great deal of fun to leave the last chapter hanging… heheheh… and well, I was planning to do it that way all through the coming chapters (_to get me into your alert list…)_ ehemm… Aoshi's a bit Ooc but I have reasons to make him to and it will be disclosed in the later chapters. My apology again to Misao's fans. Don't flame me.) Anyway, about what Aoshi's second favor, read and find it out. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**

_**ENCOUNTERS**_

"We do thank you, Takani-sensei," Nagai Jiyu said.

"You'll have a very good time dealing with your little girl, Nagai-san. She's very… err… active and very adorable."

Megumi stifled an amused giggle remembering how the nine months old infant drove her young father to nuts with the mere task of keeping her settled. The little girl is a healthy hyperactive baby. A wonder to behold despite the long and difficult way Susumu delivered her. Just thinking by those long hours of labor made Megumi shudder because she can't help her thoughts from drifting back into the past. She lost that one and only battle of all battle for life that she encountered. This time, however, she felt comforted by the fruits of her labor and expertise.

She turned to the old woman standing next to the young father.

"Naoku-san, continue brewing that tea leaves I give for Susumu-san until about a week. She's quite fine but I want to make sure she has recovered fully. Bring her to my clinic after a week. I'll see then if she should stop drinking the tea."

Fujiyama Naoku nodded understandably.

"Jiyu-san, that tea I give you should be strictly only a cup a day. It's a potent relaxant."

"If my little Sakura could sleep soundly at night, then I wouldn't need that intolerable bitter tea."

"I've already given Susumu-san a salve for the little devil to make her sleep soundly at night. If it worked then you can stop drinking those."

"Thank you very much, Takani-sensei," Jiyu almost exclaimed in gratitude. "It's been months and I can't remember anymore when was the last time I had the luxury of a peaceful slumber."

"Don't mention it." Megumi laughed with them. She nodded slightly and bid to leave, heading to the wide door where Aoshi had waited patiently.

"Takani-sensei," Naoku called hesitantly.

"Yes, Naoku-san?"

"Yuri and I w-would not be able to h-help you t-tomorrow at the clinic. We have s-something very important to attend to."

"Something's wrong, Naoku-san?"

"Nothing, sensei. It's just that," The old woman leaned closer to Megumi to whisper into her ear. "Tomorrow we'll bring Sakura-chan to be baptized, y-you know." Then she resumed her voice level. "I hope you understand."

"Of course."

"Tired?"

Aoshi glanced at the woman walking beside him, wondering why she was unusually distant as if her thoughts had been nowhere around them.

"What made you think so?"

"Nothing. It's just unusual."

"I was never really usual. Could I be more unusual? " she glared at him.

"You know I don't mean that," he said calmly. If it had been Ryusei or anyone else, they would have cringed at the kind of look she was giving Aoshi, but the man was unaffected by her threatening sarcasm. No one messes up with a tired, deep in thought kitsune. However, well, she will have to excuse him for now. She rolled her eyes in attempt to dismiss her current irritation.

"I'm not tired. I just remembered something," she admitted.

"Or, someone, perhaps."

"W-what?" her attention finally snapped back to reality.

"It's about Ryusei."

"I-"

"That infant reminded you of your boy," he continued, ruthlessly ignoring her helpless gaping as she fixed him a mixture of surprised and deadly glare, wondering how Aoshi conjectured exactly the thoughts that had crowded her mind. But knowing Shinomori Aoshi's sharpness, she resorted into biting her bottom lip to restrain her fully charged annoyance, not wanting to upset the stillness of the quite evening. They were now crossing that same bridge where Aoshi rescued Ryusei again.

The water below was still and silvery, reflecting the moon's shiny spell. Few fireflies were hovering a little above the water's surface.

Suddenly, strong callused hand slipped through her small one.

"What the-"

"In case you're thinking something foolish."

"Shinomori Aoshi! What the hell made you THINK I'd DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"It's inviting but we won't make it to your house in time if you keep staring there."

He dragged her along despite her ranting until they reached the end of the bridge.

Megumi was fuming, getting more pissed off by the passing seconds.

"Listen."

"What?" she exclaimed annoyingly. Again, the ice cold Shinomori Aoshi didn't even flinch.

"I'll be gone for the next three days."

"I'm neither surprised nor concerned."

"I don't see any reason for you to be." He countered her tone mockingly.

"Then? Are you going back to Kyoto already?"

"Not yet. But very soon and I hope you can be ready to leave with me when I get back."

"Moving out completely isn't easy. There's still a lot to manage. Naoku-san's family is one. They're the only one left to worry about, though. Still, I can't yet."

He knew she was making an alibi again to delay her transfer. Somehow, a part of her was still reluctant to leave her place and her hopes.

He took her hand again and drew her closer to his side. Aside from calling each other with their first name, being as close as they were now, is one of the many things their arrangement considered. She didn't look at him as the pressure of his hand pressed her small one, urging her to continue walking beside him.

"Don't let Ryusei leave the house during my absence."

"You don't need to remind me."

"From then on, I will no longer be able to give him enough time to train."

"It's not your obligation anyway."

"No one's always there to rescue him from trouble. To learn to defend is the best option."

Megumi sighed in defeat. She knew he was right. Moreover, she had a lot to thank him for the time and favor he spent for the two of them.

"If you are already needed at the Aoiya… I mean…" she paused, looking for the appropriate words to avoid giving the impression that she was shoving him away. "We can manage to move out by ourselves."

"I told you already, I won't leave without the two of you," Aoshi's tone was firm and final.

Surprisingly, Megumi let out a muffled laugh that baffled the shinobi's analytical mind.

"You're stranger than ever, Aoshi-san," she remarked.

"How was that so?" he half challenged.

"It's too cerebral to analyze."

"Then stop figuring me out."

"Hardly."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"I need to know what you are really up to. I still can't figure what you will get out from doing these. As you can see, there's nothing really that you can gain from us."

"You still don't trust me." He let go of her hand with reluctance.

"I'm sorry." It was all she said. She hadn't even tried to nullify his statement.

"Is that why you were so hesitant to accept my offer?"

"Not entirely," she said quietly. Each of them were staring lost at somewhere far though they stand so close to each other and their communication dug deeper a sense than their casual conversations were.

"Primarily, because it was me."

She didn't try to conceal her surprise when she gasped hearing that same statement that had confronted her when she adamantly refused first to go to Kyoto with him. That statement from him that left her so undecided and rendered her to neither affirm nor deny. However, this time, she knew the reason of her indecision during that time. It was not because she didn't trust him. Neither because he was - and still - a dangerous man nor the bitter past they had. It was merely because he was Shinomori Aoshi. In addition, she was scared, thrilled, and nervous. A mixture of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her that all she could do was to repudiate any chances for it to surface by rejecting stubbornly his first offer. Now, she knew and she finally had an answer.

"Yes."

"I understand." He paused, as if looking for the right words to say. "I would neither ask nor persuade you to trust me. But there's one thing I want you to keep in mind."

Megumi's eyes rose to meet the fierceness and sincerity in his blue gaze without fear in her own.

"I won't harm you. I won't let any harm befall on the two of you."

Perplexed she might be, with obvious calculation in her eyes, she nodded in response as a waiting silence grew between them, and her acceptance was the only thing permitted to seal that confrontation.

Then she concealed her perturbation by giving out a small mocking laugh.

"When we get there in Kyoto, you're role-playing will be over."

"It's inevitable."

"It seemed though that it's starting to get a tool on you, Aoshi-kun," she said teasingly using a new suffix for his name.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly and ever so briefly, before he decided to ignore it.

"Before we get to Kyoto, though, I believe we need to be home before the old man Yuri starts to worry about us."

Gently, he tugged at her elbow to urge her to resume walking beside him.

"HOME, Aoshi-kun?" The foxy teasing was not lost yet in her tone.

"Keep walking, Megumi, or we'll never be able to get to YOUR house in time," he said firmly.

She was about to comment on his use of her name without the honorific when she noted the stern, controlled expression he wore and the subtle warning in his cold words.

"Just keep walking."

Megumi rolled her eyes boringly but did as told without looking back at him who walked just a couple of steps behind her. Fiery blue eyes fixed dangerously on her confident, walking profile despite the fact that she was nervously aware, though not looking, that agile eyes watched from behind.

* * *

Megumi had been standing before the familiar gravestone for some time already.

_"Don't tell anyone. I couldn't bear them to get their hands on my baby."_

Those were the words of the woman, whose name engraved on that marble tablet before her, which haunted her for years. Even if how much she tried to convince herself that there was no way Izumi's family would find out about Ryusei existence, still she can't get over the feeling that the four years of protecting Ryusei with her lies will soon be over. Megumi couldn't take away the strange inkling that the truth would soon all come out. In the worst possible way. It would ruin her. The possible separation she and Ryusei will experience would haunt them the rest of their lives.

She took a deep breath and smiled; trying to pacify the raging anxiety that would always plagued her every time.

When she had given her words to Izumi to keep the details of Ryusei's birth a secret, it had seemed such a simple promise. She had not thought twice about making it. This time, however, no matter how much she might regret it, that oath bound her.

So stupidly bound, but bounded all the same, she thought, taking a deep breath. She couldn't understand why she suddenly doubted the decision she made four years ago. All she knew was that it started the day she saw him at the Himuras almost five months ago.

Somehow, she felt a little bit secured remembering the assurance that Aoshi made. He had given his word, and along with it was what she had always wanted for her son. Protection. That was what all she needed to support the mantle she wove to cover Ryusei's vulnerability. The strength that she lacked and was beyond her person. She needed Shinomori Aoshi's strength for her son. And, perhaps, for her own.

With his absence, even if he said he would come back in three days, she felt so unpeaceful. She would never be able to understand yet but she knew she needed him by her and Ryusei's side.

That last night's conversation had made her realized something she should have told him. But she hadn't found the courage to correct him last night, even after he left that morning. This time, however, she wanted so much to tell him that he had not been entirely precise. He was right to decide not to persuade her to trust him because there was no need for that. She trusted his words. She learned to trust Shinomori Aoshi.

Sighing deeply, she smiled one last time.

"I'll see you again, Izumi-chan."

Turning, she was surprised to see a man a couple of steps from her. He was tall and regal, with a commanding presence, much like Aoshi. While Aoshi never failed to wear his impassive, dangerous expression, this man had a sad, painful manifestation written all over his attractive face.

"I had always thought I would see her bright innocent smile again. Now I know I would only be seeing it in my dreams."

Megumi felt her heart pricked with something like a needle hearing him. Yet, she glared at him mercilessly, feeling her privacy intruded by his presence.

"Who are you?" she ruthlessly asked the stranger. "What right you have to intrude my quiet moment."

"Takani-sensei, I apologize for not making you aware of my presence."

She felt alarm creeping all over her hearing that the man knew her.

"I am sorry but I waited until you are finished with your 'quiet moment' so I could also have my moment with her."

His gaze dropped to the grave behind Megumi.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"I am Takatori Toshiki. Izumi's brother."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

That's it... to make up for the long waiting. I hope you like it.

Heheh.. Imagine Megumi's feeling to hear the introduction of the stranger.

Reviews….. Grammatical correction is much appreciated.


	9. Prelude to Lies' Finale

Standard disclaimer applies here

**Standard disclaimer applies here.**

A/N: I am very pleased with the reviews of the previous chapter. Thank you very much. I valued most those reviews that correct my grammar mistakes and those things that I've overlooked. Gracias to them, they know who they are. And to everyone, your reviews kept on encouraging me (kicking my ass out from my bed whenever I felt like to procrastinate).

A simple '_Nice'_ is enough to keep my head up the line to finishing this. I still had six chapters to go, seven if I would have to make an epilogue, so please bear with me. Paragraphs put into italic were flashbacks, other than that, like those in between normal fonts were just emphasized words. There were not many fluffs yet in this chapter. Later, though, as the story thickens, I promise to insert something that would delight my romantic readers. Still, I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review…

* * *

**CHAPTER IX**

_**PRELUDE OF LIES' FINALE**_

Aoshi looked up on the dusk-shrouded countryside and realized he would be soon arriving at the Takani clinic. While his thoughts circled, his feet picked up pace, taking longer strides.

Exactly two months from now, it will then be five years ago. The mourning and grief had ended long ago. But the sense of lose was flitting. Everyone seemed happy, but not completely. He knew. He wasn't blind and he was never insensitive to the sentiments of the people around the Aoiya. He saw how Okina's health and strength ebbed with each passing day. His cheerful and carefree ways was within restriction to avoid exhaustion. So much like the way _her _vivacity and life had slowly deteriorated with each passing months, sacrificing her life for the sake of the expected child that she had persistently hoped to deliver to this world.

They were plagued by an epidemic on her third month of conception. She had refused medication from the ailment that had afflicted her. Receiving medication meant to introduce to her system the only potent medicine that would kill the microorganisms that had infected almost everyone in the area. In doing so, she would be putting her child in serious danger. The doctor himself had warned them that the medicine's potency would endanger the child's grip inside her womb. They were shattered when they were made to choose whose life would have to be saved. She hadn't made a second thought, though, regarding whose life would have to be granted. Nevertheless, it was a gamble for life. And stubborn as she had always been, she made her own decision and adhered to it until the very end. A sacrifice that in the end had proved to be worthless.

"_I don't have the heart to hurt you, neither do I have a heart to love you…."_

Aoshi sighed. In the same way they lost _her_, they almost lost the Aoiya. Worn and outdated by the new and modern competitors, he decided to take a risky action before they lost completely without doing anything. Risky, because they have a limited capital. Still, the reconstruction and expansion had gone smoothly with just sufficient resources he was receiving from this mission. If it weren't for the Aoiya, he wouldn't have to accept the work offered. But the offer was timely just when they needed it. The new Aoiya now stood, conforming to the new standards of business and elegance.

He received Okon-san's letter informing him that the construction was brought to its completion five days ago, ready for the winter season as planned, and that every detail of his design was followed. Though he considered it was a pleasing news, he still needed to see it for himself. And the Aoiya would have to operate without him yet because he was still stuck up on finishing this mission.

Aoshi made his careful way through the empty halls of Megumi's house, looking for life signs of the residents.

He paused a little to focus on locating them through muffled distant voices. Suddenly, alarm cursed through him when he heard Ryusei's wail of pain.

* * *

Megumi had been pacing back and forth, her jaw twitching with a clear mixture of anxiety and rage. Ryusei had gone again. He escaped her watching eyes again. Her emotions were wild as thunder as she remembered how all the things she feared in the past four years had just incarnated yesterday in the person of Takatori Toshiki.

_How in the world he was able to trace Izumi? How did he knew and identified her?_

Just thinking about that yesterday's encounter made her nerves scream in panic.

_"Takatori?" Her breathing came suspended. Sickness washed over her in a deluge. She hadn't anticipated something like this. She feared it coming, nevertheless._

_"What do you want?" her voice as frigid as the darkening autumn afternoon air. She was aware that her reaction was quite out of proportion as far as playing innocent is concerned. But fear was cursing through her veins. She tried to calm down, regaining control over her emotions._

_"What can I do for you, Takatori-san?" she asked and was pleased to hear that her voice didn't waver._

_"There's nothing you can do now and there's nothing I wanted more than to have my quite moment with her if you're already done with yours."_

_His tone was caustic and she should have flustered at that if she hadn't been used to hearing it from someone she equally defied in her past. Yes, she defied fear. And any fear she was feeling right now, however, was not because of this man's words. It's what he represented in Ryusei's life instead. Takatori Toshiki is a threat to Ryusei, she thought. _

_"Then, if you'll excuse me." She made a slight bow to him and started to leave the area. Megumi wanted nothing more than to flee away as fast as she can before he had a chance to ask her more about Izumi. She felt relief when she had been a few feet from him without another word from the man. However, her relief was short-lived when his deep voice reverberated at the quite stillness of the area._

_"On a second thought, Takani-san, I had wanted so much to know how Izumi came in association with you."_

_Megumi stopped dead on her track. Slowly but surely, she turned to face him who was making his way towards her. She cast a watchful look at his sure strides. He was much like Aoshi, she thought, confident and arrogant. Ohh.. erase the second description. After knowing Aoshi, she found Shinomori Aoshi was never arrogant. He had a dangerous aura that is why one would really be intimidated by his presence._

_"What does it had to do with you?" she asked tartly._

_"You see, my family had been looking for her all these years. I have every right to know how my dear little sister ended up like this." Toshiki deliberately put great emphasis on his last word._

_Megumi's eyes narrowed with both his sneering words and the memory of helplessly losing Izumi._

_"You can at least console our loss by telling us her story."_

_A tensed silence grew between them broken only when Toshiki sighed deeply, painfully._

_"I suppose she told you her story. You did shelter her then, right?" his voice was calmer this time in an attempt for a conversation._

_"Yes." Megumi found herself replying. "She came to my clinic asking if I could help her find an inn where she could stay. It was late already and I was concerned for her safety so I let her stay with me for the night."_

_At Megumi's pause, Toshiki's brow rose, urging her to continue her story. She hesitated, of course. She only met this man a few minutes ago, aside from the fact that he was one of the very people that Izumi had made her promise never to let Ryusei be exposed. He is one of the very people she was protecting Ryusei from. How could she trust him the details of Izumi's story? _

_Megumi's mind was racing fast, trying to separate what she would have to tell him from what she would never tell, separate truth from lies, taint truths with lies, and inject a little truth to lies. That would be it! Her mind was fast and brilliant, formulating a plausible lie. She was good at lies, right? Hadn't she convinced her friends with her woven lies? If she was capable of convincing those people who knew her already, there's no reason she can't do the same with this man who knew her nothing more than a woman who sheltered his runaway sister._

_"And?" she heard Toshiki's voice, a bit of annoyance was in his tone despite the calmness he displayed._

_Picking up to where she left, she continued with ease._

_"After she told me everything, I found she had nowhere else to go. So, I decided to let her stay with me until her husband… I mean… Akira Ueji-san would come to fetch her as he promised."_

_"Husband?" Toshiki repeated. _

_"Yes, Takatori-san. That's what Izumi told me. They were married."_

_Toshiki was silent for a moment. She saw how the muscles in his jaw tightened in utter disbelief and disdain. Obviously, just like the rest of her family, Izumi's second brother doesn't favor Akira Ueji._

_"Akira only came once but left immediately. Izumi told me that Akira went to secure enough amount of money so they can go away to China. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. We only received news about the ambush where Akira was one of the casualties. Frustrated and in pain, Izumi began to despise her health until she became very sick and refused to recover."_

_Somehow, there was truth in her words. Izumi lost hope despite the speck of hope swelling inside her womb. She lost the will to live even for the sake of the life growing inside her. Megumi found that, even though she was telling only half the truth, she wasn't lying with regards to the matter of Izumi failing herself. _

_"All because of that damned man…" Toshiki said, gritting his teeth, but his tone was strained and broken._

_"Don't blame him for being the one your sister loved, Takatori-san. Akira's death, caused by your father's doing, was the very reason she failed herself."_

_"Dead? Dead?" Toshiki growled. "My father had done nothing of that sort, Takani-san, in spite that bastard's betrayal. Even when Akira's betrayal caused my brother's life." He hissed bitterly._

_"What do you mean?" Megumi gasped._

* * *

"Mama?"

A very hesitant voice took Megumi's attention back to the present. She cast a very, very angry look at the little boy who cowered instantly seeing the rage in his mother's eyes, obviously aware of the offense he committed.

"How many times do I have to tell you NEVER to go out of the house without my permission? How many times do you have to disobey me?" She was yelling at him and seizing his narrow arms, stooping on her knees so her eyes were level with his scared blue ones. It seemed like the fire in his blue eyes was utterly extinguished by his mother's cold anger. Never before did Ryusei saw his mother's eyes that way and it terrified him. Megumi was hysterically shaking the little boy's poor body.

Ryusei had started crying then but with her anxiety-filled rage, she was blind and deaf with his plea .

"How many times? How many times, RYUSEI? How many times do you have to stab me with worry?" she screamed, her tone pitched higher note while her hands gripped the boy's arms painfully, her nails digging on his frail skin.

"Even… if… I a-ask p-permission, y-you won't… l-let me go," Ryusei stuttered to reason with small quivering voice but realized soon after that it was a wrong move when her tone reached a note higher this time.

"Do you know why? Would you understand why? Would you? Would YOU?! WOULD YOU?!" she was shaking him vigorously at the point that the child couldn't take it anymore.

"Mama, YOU'RE HURTING ME!! YOU'RE HURTING ME, MAMA!! MAMA!!"

Ryusei screamed at the top of his lungs and that shook her effectively out of her trance.

Megumi froze, realizing the extent of the emotions she kept bottled up for years. In that very second, seeing Ryusei's pained expression, she realized just how horrible her own fear was. She had been overwhelmed at the point of hurting the very person she had tried so hard to protect.

Immediately after regaining control, she reached out to hug the terrified child. His frail body was involuntarily shaking and racked by his sobs.

She felt her heart choked when instead of welcoming her touch, her little boy brazed himself from her, and resisted, trying to shove her away with his remaining strength.

"I'm sorry, Ryu-chan, I am very sorry," she whispered. She captured his small fists and held his hands firmly, kissing his forehead. That calmed the crying child and Megumi took the chance to engulf his lithe figure in her arms, constantly murmuring her apologies like a mantra to regain his trust and submission.

Drawn by Ryusei's scream, Aoshi hurried to where the sounds came and found the child, choking on his sobs, currently resisting his mother's efforts to embrace him. He saw Megumi kissed the child's forehead and that action somehow amazed Aoshi when he saw Ryusei finally stopped resisting and calmed down. It looked more like Megumi just cast a spell to make the child drop his defenses. He saw how Ryusei brought his short arms around her neck, sobbing like a battered animal.

As if sensing his presence, Megumi's eyes lift to meet a stunned and confused look in him. Before he could fully analyze it, Megumi stood up, lifting the boy with her, still rubbing a hand on his back to hush his sobs and hiccups. She regarded Aoshi apologetically before she headed to Ryusei's room.

Before they disappeared, though, in the darkened hallway, he caught a glimpse of the reddened bruises on the boy's arms. Hence, he decided to demand an explanation of what had just transpired before his very eyes.

* * *

Aoshi had waited just outside the room where Megumi was lulling the exhausted child to sleep. After about an hour, he saw her slipped through the door and slowly slid it closed behind her, careful not make any noise.

"How is he?" Aoshi asked quietly.

She wasn't meeting his gaze but he caught the slight uncertainty in her usually sharp, bright eyes.

"Tired and asleep," she replied as she started to leave the area keeping her back on him. She drew a deep breath which she actually tried to conceal from him but didn't go unnoticed considering that Aoshi was a bit more attentive now to every gesture she would make, observing her with calculating eyes.

"When did you arrive?" she asked lightly, trying to drift away from Ryusei's topic.

"Just when the child cried out in pain."

With his tone however, Megumi knew that the subject wouldn't go unexplained to him. She couldn't sway him away from the prevalent issue.

"What made you do that?" He cornered her when they were a good distance away from Ryusei's room, where their voices couldn't be disturbing the sleeping child.

"I got carried away."

Still, she refused to meet his gaze when he stared down at her, completely trapping her form against the wall with his arms extended on both her sides.

"From what?" he asked relentlessly.

Megumi's fury was boiling up again at his prodding. She was tired and confused, regretful of her actions. She would rather put the issue aside for now. Obviously, Aoshi had the other way around. He had no plans of resting it off tonight, no plans even to consider how she was feeling and it infuriated her.

"I got very worried when he went out again, coming home very late. My anxiety got the better of me…"

"You never hurt him before. Your actions tonight scared the hell out of him. Apparently, there's got to be a very deep reason to provoke such actions against him."

"There's nothing more than the worry and fear for his safety that's killing me everytime Ryusei does it. There's nothing more," she countered his tone in a hush.

Megumi met his eyes with an intensity that he couldn't grasp. One thing he knew for sure, she was confused. And he found that the more she was confused, the more she became difficult to read.

Looking down at her inside the makeshift trap that was his arms and body, he couldn't help but admire the way she was at ease with their position. She wasn't stiff against the wall behind her nor was she disturbed by his closeness.

"Let's put this matter aside for now, Aoshi-san. I'm tired and I'm certain you are, too."

She made no attempt to move, though. Neither did Aoshi. He was staring intently at her, reading her. She felt a flitting sensation at his gaze but was equally irritated by the way his eyes were scrutinizing her.

"Have you had dinner yet?" she asked, attempting to distract him but he didn't move even an inch of a muscle.

"I'll make you a dinner," she invited, her second attempt to sway him. Again, her quiet words accomplished nothing. It only earned a tiny flicker of light in his intent blue eyes.

He was daring her. Daring her to tell the truth behind her actions. Megumi knew it by the way his eyes searched every inch of her, looking for a weak spot where he could begin to penetrate through her surface. Inch by inch, he was trying to strip off her mask. She was starting to panic as seconds ticked by. She was scared that he had finally found his way and was getting through.

"Aoshi-san," she called.

"………….."

"Shinomori Aoshi. Will you please… ugh…."

* * *

He was still staring at her. Scrutinizing her. Daring her. Slowly, but surely, peeling off her skin. It's a tactic he knew so well and had always worked for him whenever he wanted to get to the bottom of the matter. The bottom of the truth. Yet, he was aware that he was facing a persona who had an obstinate and courageous will, and an admirable defiance to everything that threatens her. Through experience, he knew that it would take him to compromise something in him to get into her. Takani Megumi is a formidable woman.

Aoshi heard her mention about dinner and his empty stomach reacted at the mere invitation. Funny, but, if someone else would have said that he wouldn't be as affected as he was now considering the control he placed himself into just staring inertly towards her. He wasn't sure if that involuntary reaction had manifested in his facial expression, but if it does, she wouldn't be able to distinguish it easily.

He had to admit that the mere mention of a tasty dinner made by Takani Megumi was appealing. He was hungry and exhausted, and he badly needed some, no, a lot of rest. But those can wait a little longer. After all, he wouldn't be the Shinomori Aoshi he was if he gave in easily, ne?

There's a more important matter at hand, though he can't find any rational reason why it suddenly became so important to him to ignore his basic needs. At a simple glance, what he saw was a mere action of a mother disciplining her kid. However, knowing how Takani Megumi was to her son, he was convinced that there was an underlying reason for her outburst. Unfortunately, Ryusei had been the first to unwittingly pull the trigger that Megumi had been holding deep down inside her. The child, with his constant disobedience, had finally detonated the raging emotions that his mother had contained all along.

His eyes shifted to look at her red-layered lips when he heard her call his name. _Lovely_, he thought, and lovelier when it would be naked of its trademark red, just the natural pink. His gaze came back again to her eyes, which reflected the rising panic he deliberately inflicted on her.

Just when he thought his tactic was working, he got lost on the vulnerability portrayed in her hazel eyes.

_"Shinomori Aoshi. Will you please… ugh…."_

Without warning, his extended arms that served to corner her physically, had wrapped around her. He pressed her to him, cutting anymore words from her.

At the first seconds, Megumi was stiff with her surprise but hearing him sigh a hint of exhaustion, she softened in his enveloping warmth. She felt a comforting feeling when he tightened his embrace right after he felt her body becoming pliant, though it didn't help to lessen her tensed sensation and surprise.

"Tell me," Aoshi demanded quietly, his breath tickling her temple.

"I told you already. I only got carried away."

She thought, it did convinced him when he didn't prod further. He just stayed there, content of the comforting heat her body was giving him. His exhaustion was slowly consuming his remaining strength and her warm breath on his neck was lulling his mind to rest.

"You're tired, Aoshi-san. Do you want me to prepare dinner for you?"

She waited for his reply, expecting for his monotonous _"Aa"_. But when he made none, she brought her left arm around his waist to hug him back. Her action earned her a quick, sharp intake of breath from the man. Alarm crossed her mind when her arm felt the warm dampness of his shirt just below his ribcage.

Forcibly, she pulled herself from his arms despite his reluctance, and found his blood on her inner arm. She gasped and for the first time she noticed the long horizontal cut on his shirt. The damage on his shirt was cleverly concealed by his long trench coat.

"Why didn't you tell me at once?"

In a split second, the doctor inside her was in control again over her emotions. Her voice found that authoritative tone again. She started to examine the wound beneath the blood-soaked cloth of his shirt.

"It's nothing." He said.

"No, it's not. The cut was deep enough to ooze out that amount of blood. And if you caught infection, you will be nothing more than a steaming bundle of a moron you are on a bed."

She looked at the wound one more time to mentally measure its length.

"How'd you obtained that? It looked like I need to do at least three stitches on it."

Aoshi pressed his lips grimly and his eyes narrowed as a response.

Megumi groaned inwardly at his display of obstinacy.

"Take your coat off, Aoshi-san," she made a face that told him she wasn't giving in either.

Megumi was already wounding the long bandage around his torso after treating his wound. He supported his weight with the desk table where Megumi laid her materials. Naked to the waist, he was helping the onna-sensei adjust the cloth's tightness around him. She had placed a sterilized and medicated bandage directly over the four-stitched cut and was wounding another cloth to hold it in place.

They had been silent the whole time. Megumi was focused on her work while Aoshi concentrated to numb the sting of the antiseptic she poured over the wound, and the pain of the needle piercing through his flesh. She hadn't used painkillers for him on his request, assuring her that he could stand the pain. Of course, she knew a needle's prick would not hurt someone like Aoshi. Regardless, she stitched his wound fast and effectively while the antiseptic still had its effect.

Finally, she tied the ends of the bandage securely before she proceeded to clean her table and sterilizing again her metal tools with hot water. All the while, Aoshi watched her moving about her clinic, tidying things. He watched her purposely approach him when she finished with her chore.

"You hadn't answered me yet? How'd you obtained that?"

She thrust him a clean yukata to replace his bloody, tattered shirt. He had no difficulty slipping his arms through the robe despite the new stitches of his wounds. If ever there had been painful discomfort, his cold façade never showed any as Megumi watched him secure the tie of the blue robe that matched his blue pants.

Aoshi's eyes found her still staring at him. His hesitation was never evident in his face but the longer he held her gaze, the more Megumi proved her suspicion that he was actually hesitating to tell her his real business at Aizu.

"What are you really dealing with?" Megumi's expression was firm matching his own.

"It doesn't concern you?" he replied softly.

Aoshi saw something flickered in her eyes. _A glint of pain?_ He can't be sure, but it was there and it lingered for a fraction of second before she spoke again.

"Yes," she agreed. "Still, I wanted to know."

"I don't think you would want to know."

He held one hand to her, which she considered first before placing hers over it. Then, his larger callused hand closed around her delicate ones, pulling her gently to him.

"I'd rather you don't know."

When Aoshi saw the perplexed swing of her expression, he added quickly. "For your safety."

"I want to know," she repeated firmly, meeting his gaze.

After seconds of assessing her, he decided to give in.

"I warned you," he paused, giving her time to change his mind. Her gaze remained resolute.

"In connection with the Tokyo police, I'm tracking down a syndicate that had its roots from Tokyo. After the roots were ruined, the branches scattered everywhere. The police had tracked down and mopped out most of the offshoots but few remained elusive after all these years because of their influences. This one I'm working with was dealing with modern war weapons smuggled from Shanghai."

"That syndicate must really be that powerful to elude the authorities." She said thoughtfully.

"According to investigation, they have Kyoto influence behind them," he continued.

"That's why you were chosen to do the job."

"Aa."

"I see."

"Megumi-"

Her attention snapped at Aoshi's use of her name.

"There's more. You wanted to know and I'm telling you. I'm telling you everything, so listen very carefully." His tone was serious.

"I'm listening."

"The root of this syndicate I'm dealing with was the same that had bound us together in the past," he finished and took her other hand with his free one.

He was giving Megumi a hint to figure it out by herself, somehow excusing his self from causing whatever emotions raised from her discovery.

Megumi's pupils dilated shortly before her eyes dimmed when she finally figured what he implied.

Silence.

"T-takeda Kanryuu?!"

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Reviews... I need at least ten so I'll update sooner. LOL


	10. Escalating Plot

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!! I was dancing and I got my mouth plastered while reading your reviews to keep it from reaching my ears…… ehhemm… that's right.

Here's another chapter. Same convention goes here. Paragraphs on Italics are in a flashback form or a train of thoughts of the characters. And oh!!, I wrote a little romantic scenes here before you get bored of waiting when I'm gonna get them together. You know whom I'm talking about. Enjoy!!

* * *

**CHAPTER X**

_**ESCALATING PLOT**_

Megumi sighed relief when she finally reached her door, feeling the welcome warmth against her skin. She felt like soaked to the bones by the chilly late autumn night air.

The house was dark and quite. _Where could Ryusei be?_

She was tired. She had just been to a family afflicted by sickness. A young man had approached her while she was walking her way home from the cemetery. He knew her and had asked her help.

When she got to his house, she was confronted with a pitiable situation. The young man's mother was suffering a lung ailment. His two siblings had fever due to poor health and unclean surroundings. The father of the family was also suffering an infection from a big wound on his leg. He cut it with his ax while chopping firewood. She had attended to each sick member and helped them clean the whole house, giving them instructions about their health and sanitary. She lost track of time and had finished when the sky was completely dark.

She had refused the young man's offer to escort her back to her house and advised him to tend to his family instead. Consequently, she walked her way home all alone.

She was making her way to the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the dark area, slowly adjusting to the dimness. Then, out from the corner, she saw a shadow leaning casually against the kitchen door.

"Staying awake?" She walked towards him with silent grace.

"Staying late?" he countered flatly.

"I've been to a poor, sick family," she explained. "Ryusei?"

"Asleep."

"So you made dinner already. I hope you did not wreck my kitchen."

She walked past him to where her hungry stomach was leading her.

"You shouldn't have gone alone. It's dangerous." His tone was serious and cold as usual.

"I can't forsake a sick family just because I worry about going home all by myself at night," she reasoned, ignoring the faint irritation that was swelling inside due to her tiredness and the fact that his warning implied what he had told her yesterday about his real business.

_"T-Takeda Kanryuu?"_

_Megumi's eyes stared at him unfocused. But that was only for a brief moment. She recovered immediately from her shock. He knew then, that she wasn't as affected as he thought she would be at the mention of Takeda's name._

_"But he was already jailed, right? What you are dealing right now is just a branch protected by the influence of some Kyoto politician." _

_"Aa,' he agreed._

_He watched her staring at his bandages, still looking vulnerable, unable to completely collect back her guard. He decided then to get through her defenses while she's open._

_"Initial investigation points a finger to one of the Kyoto Takatoris."_

_She was completely unmoved at the mention of Takeda's name. What Aoshi was working with right now was a mere offshoot of what used to be Takeda's syndicate. But the mention of the Takatoris made Megumi lost her balance that Aoshi had to hold her shoulders firmly. _

_Megumi's knees felt soft and wobbly. She couldn't stand anymore. She would have slumped on the floor if not for Aoshi who held her to keep her standing in front of him. Her mind was clouded, out of kilter, with myriad of fragmented thoughts. _

_"Do you happen to know them?" _

_She heard Aoshi spoke but her mind couldn't formulate anything to excuse her utter state of shock and disconcertment. Her tongue was as incapable to formulate words as her mind. Worst, her body expressed the commotion that was going on inside her. She was still and tensed, and Aoshi felt the slight shaking of her hand._

_Apparently, she was controlling the physical manifestation of her panic._

"I can take care of myself, Aoshi-san," she said, picking up to where her thoughts had left.

"Sure you can. How about the boy?"

Megumi's lips tightened and it took her few minutes to wage a war against her pride and admit that she couldn't have completely handled Ryusei's current issues without this man.

"Truly, I'm grateful for your help, Aoshi-san. And I want you to know that my son adores you."

"He had a need of masculine attention that we both recognized. And a gruesome fascination with the bits and pieces of me that belonged to the past."

"I bet he spent the whole afternoon irking you." Megumi half-smiled.

"Aa."

She said nothing for a moment, her eyes dark, her mouth unmoving.

"I'm sorry about that," she said finally. "I'll speak to him."

"You can't begrudge a child's innocent curiosity."

"I just thought it bothered you."

"Not at all."

Then, Megumi's lips tilted with a slight teasing pout.

"Though, I'm wondering why of all adults Ryusei met, he chose you."

"Why? You see me unfit for that adoration?" His voice was almost inaudible that Megumi almost didn't hear it.

The atmosphere between them suddenly became awkward.

"I don't mean that. It's just that he met a lot of adults before you. He could have chosen Ken-san. Ryusei met him before you but still-"

"You would rather favor Himura for that space in your boy than me." He overrode her sentence with frigid almost bitter tone.

Megumi's brow twitched. The atmosphere around them definitely felt like impregnated with something that's close to a clashing of charge energies. Something was suddenly wrong at his tone, she thought.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Never mind."

"But I do mind!" her tone was hard.

Aoshi stared at her for a moment.

"Go to sleep, Megumi-san. It's late."

"I'm not until you tell me what's wrong," she said stubbornly. Then, after a few seconds, she spoke.

"You are getting tired of this arrangement, aren't you?"

"……….."

"I'm sorry if I've dragged you into this. I told you already that once we get to Kyoto, it's over. Besides, I never really asked you to do this in the first place."

"I'd given my word."

"I never obliged-"

"I felt obliged," he superimposed his words coldly, enough to silence her for few seconds.

Megumi looked straight at his eyes, almost daring the truth out of him.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

He met her gaze with obvious hostility. At the back of his thoughts, though, he saw the unblinking blue gaze of Ryusei in her place. He saw the admirable courage she possessed that was already evident in her son's attitudes. At a very young age, Ryusei already took his mother's willfulness and clever ways.

"Go to sleep, Megumi-san," his tone was filled with subtle warning.

"Why?" she repeated, undeterred.

Aoshi, however, had no intention to answer that. In fact, he can't formulate any rationale. He was aware, of course, that Megumi demanded an answer and she would never drop the subject until she obtained an acceptable explanation. Thus, he tried to find something to say as fast as he can.

After a tedious mental calculation, he came up with a very unusual explanation. Something that his shinobi brain could not have conceived, but one that the instinct of the man he came to be was capable of.

"He would have been as tall as Ryusei now, perhaps taller. Smart and active. They had the same eyes." Aoshi's tone was quite, flat and devoid of emotion, and even if he wasn't meeting her bewildered gaze, Megumi saw at once the silent, veiled pain in his ice blue eyes.

Megumi's hazel eyes mellowed at the unusual reply from the Shinomori Aoshi she knew. She bit her lower lip regretfully. It never occurred to her that Aoshi could have been seeing his dead son in Ryusei's place. She was at lost of words in turn.

Her friend, Misao, lost both battles. That of her life and her son's. If she would have been there, she could have done something, Megumi thought bitterly. Perhaps, something could have been done to save one and win even a single battle. But then again, didn't she lost her own battle almost a year after that of her friend's? What right did she have to think she could have save even a single life?

She was rather fortunate because she had saved one and had been given a chance to care and mould a new life. She had been given a chance to love unconditionally even to the point of lying and becoming the person she never was. She had been given a precious gift, a hope, and a little boy, her Ryusei. Whilst Aoshi, he lost both and was left with nothing.

Her little discovery made her feel like a very inconsiderable idiot. Besides the unpleasant notion that she might have just trespassed Aoshi's private space.

"I felt obliged." Aoshi's dark tone suggested finality of the subject and his intention to drop it completely, now and in the future.

To Megumi, however, what he said was more than enough to explain himself, which he seldom does. He was not the kind who allowed transparency of his thoughts and intentions. He could have ignored her and left, but he did the opposite. He had just allowed her an idea of the things he would rather keep. It was a privilege he just bestowed her, she realized. Something that he does only on extraordinary circumstances. _Was this confrontation some sort of 'extraordinary circumstance'?_

Meeting his gaze and finding no trace of the previous animosity she saw in them, Megumi finally found her speech.

"Believe me," she said softly, "I'm grateful."

"I'm grateful as well." Aoshi's jaw tensed with the effort to say those words as gentle as could manage.

He held her gaze a little longer before he bid her goodnight and left confusion in her eyes.

Megumi watched him unbelievingly, as he disappeared at the darkened hallway. Aoshi's oblique explanation had just cleared up the suspicion that had always been getting in the way of completely submitting herself into trusting his intentions. She felt relieved then.

But then again, he left her with another unsettling statement.

Shinomori Aoshi never really failed to disturb and perplex her. Just when she thought she understood him, he proved himself an enigma.

Megumi was fuming while wounding the bandage around Aoshi's torso. She was pulling at it harshly. The poor cloth, close to being ripped, tightened around Aoshi's body with each pull, earning a gasp from the man who gave her a sharp disapproving look. Half-seated at the tall desk-table of Megumi's clinic, he was flustered that he looked like a child being scolded.

"What I hate about men like you is that you are very stubborn. Sure thing, you don't heed pain because you prided at being a warrior. Damn it, warriors are masochists and that includes you." She made an abrupt tug at the cloth again earning another gasp from the man.

"And you are wasting my efforts, besides wasting bandages. I could have wrapped you with rags, instead of linen, but I simply can't risk infection."

Aoshi, on the other hand, was silently vexed but was more amused. He was fighting the strong urge to smile at her fussing. He was doing well at it although he had to be careful, or else, he would suffer the wrath of a foxy onna-sensei.

Megumi glanced annoyingly at his face, unaware of his musings. All she saw was the clear ocean blue orbs which reflected annoyance that rivaled her own.

"Your boy is learning faster," Aoshi spoke to fill the empty air between them.

"He hit you?" Megumi stopped, awed at the information, the issue about wasted efforts and bandages completely forgotten. "He actually did?"

"Unwittingly, he made a stroke on my left," he said indicating the wound. "Strong enough to upset it."

"How unfortunate," Megumi taunted and laughed with sweet sarcasm.

When the two came inside the house after their afternoon exercise, Ryusei came in first excitedly bringing the freshness of the outside air with him, oblivious of his hero's case. Megumi hadn't had noticed if not for the faint, brief painful grimace in his face when Ryusei tugged at his left arm to make him come inside the kitchen where Megumi prepared a snack for them. When they finished eating, only then did Megumi excused Ryusei's presence by instructing the boy to wash and change his sweated clothes, directing Aoshi to her clinic.

Aoshi glared at her and grunted inwardly.

"Megumi…"

"What?" she stopped laughing at the sound of his voice.

"I can't breath," he whispered hoarsely.

Megumi's gaze dropped to her handwork. She was still holding both ends of the bandage that had wrapped too tightly around his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me?" she goaded foxily.

Suddenly, she jerked the cloth, tightening it further around him. Aoshi drew a sharp breath instantly at the torture. Megumi flashed him a perfectly devised version of a smile that portrayed the kitsune in her. Her expression was of pure innocence but her lips tilted with undeniable cruelty. _How did she do that? _Then, he felt her released and started to unwind the cloth from around him.

"You couldn't have heard it," he replied softly with an undisguised sigh of relief.

A satisfied smile crossed Megumi's lips, knowing that she had thoroughly avenged her self for his disregard of her efforts.

"If it wasn't for the good news about my Ryu-chan's development, I would have wrapped you to death! You really should be grateful, Aoshi-kun," Megumi's foxing was back again.

He knew she was playing with him, putting him under utter submission of her ministrations like she does with Ryusei. Aoshi knew very well that the Megumi was aware that she was humiliating his shinobi ego. Apparently, the fox was enjoying herself.

"Oh?" he whispered slyly.

"Yes."

Their eyes clashed, daring each other over an undetermined mental argument.

Then the world around them stopped, time was forgotten. Aoshi cupped her chin and gently brought her face an inch away from his. Megumi had done nothing to stop him, still daring his ego, mesmerized at the same time by the seductive glow of the ocean blue orbs that seemed to drown her in its vastness, flooding her consciousness with its forceful tide.

Aoshi, on the other hand, was awed at the way her sly, knowing smile was making him chill inside. He felt a cold draft shot through him when he felt Megumi's warm, thin breath hit the side of his lips.

They lost track of their surrounding just staring at each other's eyes. Megumi's grip on the ends of the forgotten bandage unconsciously tightened. Aoshi's free hand came to her waist and pulled her gently closer to him. Very slowly, but surely, they were closing the gap between them.

Just when they thought they had all the time in the world, a small raven-haired boy appeared on the clinic door, blue eyes widening with what he was about to witness.

"MAMA!?" Ryusei's high-pitched alarm broke the spell between the potential lovebirds.

Megumi's eyes rose to find her son at the clinic's entrance, almond eyes expanded with a bewildered and surprised look. She stepped away from Aoshi and pasted a welcome expression on her face for Ryusei.

"Ryu-chan, dear, finished bathing already?" Megumi addressed her son calmly.

Aoshi groaned with both disappointment and admiration. _Dammit,_ they lost a valuable moment and a very inquisitive and smart boy has just caught them, for goodness sake! He would have to prepare himself from Ryusei's prodding for the next few days. Worst, he might just be dealing with Ryusei's wrath if it ever occurred to him that 'his Aoshi-sama' was screwing his mother.

Even if their arrangement suggested a relationship that purposely discredits the scandal that endangered Ryusei, it was for the village people alone to believe and not to confuse Ryusei.

Megumi heard the guttural sound Aoshi made and tugged slightly at the bandage as a sign of warning that Ryusei might heard him.

He can't help but admire the way Megumi handled the awkward situation with ease. Inwardly, he laughed at the way her face automatically changed its expression, almost mechanical. He would have to admire, all the more, how her brilliant brain worked smartly and without-delay.

"I bathed quickly. Aoshi-sama said boys should not take long just bathing, unlike girls."

Ryusei was hesitant to enter the room. Slowly, he made his short strides towards her mother who was currently busy securing the knot of Aoshi's bandage.

Megumi made a soundless 'Oh' and smiled at her boy cheerily, not looking at Aoshi but was tugging again at his bandage's knot in silent communication. Whatever that was, Ryusei was still oblivious of what's going on between the two adults of his life.

Suddenly, Ryusei's eyes widened again at the sight of his Aoshi-sama's bandaged upper body.

"D-did I hurt you, Aoshi-sama?" the little boy came to Aoshi's side and gaze at his mother's neat handwork as if he can look through it and see the naked wound.

"Did I caused you that?" he asked, his tone wavered slightly, starting to feel sorry.

"No, it had been there," Aoshi replied with assurance.

"Then it must have hurt when I hit you."

"No," he half-lied.

Although Ryusei's stroke was far from hurting him on normal basis, it hit a weak spot, earning him a throbbing pain all through their way home, while Ryusei hopped cheerfully, unaware.

Megumi gathered her materials while Aoshi and Ryusei were chatting. As usual, Ryusei made most of the talking. She placed each tool back to their respective places in her cabinet, glancing time after time on her cabinet's glass door where their reflection was somehow distinguishable. She overheard Ryusei exclaiming a 'wow' in admiration, rapidly followed with 'I wanna be like you' in his ever the same excited and smart tone.

"I could go with you and keep company."

She heard Ryusei said, after a while. Obviously, he was asking Aoshi's permission about something that Aoshi had said earlier, which she had missed hearing while she busied herself with organizing her cabinet.

"We've already discussed this, Ryusei. Another time. Another trip," was Aoshi's firm reply.

Whatever they had agreed about, Megumi decided to leave it between them for the time being. She would know later, anyway. If Aoshi would take long to tell her what it was all about, she had Ryusei to narrate willingly the details of his 'adventures' with the man whose company he considered himself to belong.

Going back to them, she gathered the bloodied white cloths and threw them to the garbage. Just when she turned, she saw Aoshi, in time, lifting Ryusei to sit beside him on the high table.

"You might be over-exerting yourself again, Aoshi-kun. If you soaked those bandages again from bleeding, I would wrap you like a mummy this time," she warned him annoyingly.

Aoshi only gave her an amused, secretive and suggestive half-smirk. The spontaneous way she said his name with the new suffix only provoked a spark in his eyes. That annoyed her further.

"You two, find another place to stay and wait while I prepare dinner," she ordered sternly.

Obediently, Ryusei jumped down from his position and ran up to where his mother was, waiting for them to exit the clinic room before she could close the door. Aoshi made his way to the door after Ryusei, his shirt hanging on his shoulder, a knowing look still grazed his face, teasing her, igniting her annoyance.

_"You look much like your mother," Megumi handed back the photograph to the younger woman._

_"Tou-san kept saying that," Izumi replied._

_"And your eldest brother's the exact copy of your father's facial features," Megumi commented._

_"Nii-san took father's attitude, too."_

_"How was that?"_

_"He was groomed and educated to become the next political figure after Tou-san. Consequently, Keishi-niisan became as uptight and firm like him."_

_"It's not surprising for old traditional families like yours. The eldest son usually shoulders the burden of expectations from the family."_

_"Very true, aneko," Izumi replied quietly. "It's a pity, though. Because of that burden, he distanced himself from us, even from mother. Mother understood him. He had to live up to Tou-san's standards, thus, he refrained from showing any gentleness."_

_"You had mentioned about your second brother being closed to your mother."_

_"Oh….y-yes…" Izumi's pupils dilated. She hesitated before she finally spoke. "Kaa-san found the son in him she never had with Keishi-niisan."_

_"What was that his name again?" Megumi asked._

_Izumi was silent for a moment._

_"Izumi-chan? Something's wrong?" The older woman was worried. Izumi was holding her four months bell, tears threatening to fell her eyes._

_"N-nothing, aneko," she replied, brushing her eyes from the moisture formation. "I missed Kaa-san. That's all." That was a good excuse._

_"Where you close to her?"_

_"Yes. Very close. The same way as I am to Tou-san."_

_"Oh! So, you're father had been soft and bending to you," Megumi's analysis was precise._

_"The reason why Keishi-niisan doesn't like me. He envied my closeness with Kaa-san and father's gentleness with me. He was never hostile to me, though, neither does he like me. He simply ignores me. It had been better if he had also been that way to my second brother."_

_"Why?"_

_" Keishi-niisan doesn't like him too. He despised him. Worst, he was hostile and would get physical with second brother."_

_"He's jealous with him too?"_

_"Yes. Because he was close to Kaa-san and Tou-san simply ignores him and lets him be on his own ways."_

_"In short, your eldest brother envied the second son's freedom."_

_"Yes. Keishi-niisan was angered more when he watched Kaa-san held only the two of us while she was dying. Keishi-niisan only stood at the bedroom door looking, he never even cried. He was angry, when in fact, it was him who never found the courage to hold Kaa-san even for the last time."_

_"What happened to your other brother after your mother's death?"_

_"Tou-san sent him to England to study and to keep him away after nii-san almost killed second on one of their fights. Instead of calming down, Keishi-niisan hated him more because second was given more freedom and privilege to be away and study on a foreign land."_

_"And he came back recently after how many years was that?"_

_"Five years."_

_"That's quite long, considering he was alone with the pain of losing your mother."_

_"Y-yes."_

_"He must have been very lonely."_

_"Y-yes…"_

_"Were you close to him, Izumi-chan?"_

_"Used to be…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Before he left for England, that is. Then, we lost communication." _

_Izumi's answers were quite and concise. Megumi was getting worried and was sensing something at Izumi's consistency of not mentioning her second brother's name. It's strange. She had a cryptic feeling about it._

The moon flickered out from behind a silvery gray cloud while Megumi stared, lost in the train of her thoughts. The velvety blackness around her was illuminated by the fullness of Selene's disk, accompanied by countless of twinkling stars that's suppose to be a constituent of a band of constellations that represented a foreign mythological figure.

The night air was chilly, pricking the exposed skin that was uncovered by her sleeping yukata. She had her arms hugging herself but she seemed unconcerned of the perfect ambiance accented by the herbal smell from her garden and a subtle scent of jasmine in the air.

Wherever her thoughts were leading her into, she doesn't know. One thing was certain though, everytime she allowed herself to indulge deeply with her emotions, and it never failed to bring back ghosts of her past. Suppressed, forgotten pain blossomed inside and threatens to resurface. Tears she bottled up for years boiled and spilled some drops out of her eyes. She would have to wipe them again and again, and resume her state staring at the beautiful, placid façade of Diana's abode, mocking her troubled thoughts and emotions with its serenity.

Suddenly, she was captured from behind in a playful embrace. She shrieked in surprise but was hushed by Aoshi's deep voice. She calmed immediately but was struggling to free herself from his arms. Soon she realized that Aoshi caged her with both her arms still around her. She felt like a cornered prey, her slender body engulfed completely with his.

"Aoshi, you never learned," she admonished quietly. "Ryusei will see us."

Aoshi let out a seductive groan, hearing her dropped the suffix for his name.

"We both knew he's asleep."

"What do you think you're doing?" her tone was firm. However, Aoshi intended to keep her close to him that way.

"Finishing what you started at the clinic," he answered. Seduction was crystal clear in his tone.

"Oh? Which one?" she taunted.

"The most recent."

"Aoshi…"

"What were you doing here?"

His tone was back to normal but the velvety black soft to her ears.

"I was just thinking."

Aoshi then released her and turned her so she was facing him, meeting his intent gaze.

"How about thinking of telling me the truth."

Megumi's breath hitched. He was leading her into something she wasn't sure was safe for her.

"What truth?" She tried to appear innocent.

"About what made you panicked to end up hurting the boy?"

Her eyes widened slightly, but then she hid them with the downward sweep of her lashes. However, she knew she would never be able to hide even such subtle hints with someone like him.

"I don't know what you mean," she said calmly. Her chin had risen squarely when she looked up again. Resolutely, Aoshi kept his eyes on her face, reading her expressions. And he found it difficult to unmask the face of a very determined woman.

"There was something…" she began, and then she shook her head.

"Something threatened you?"

"There was nothing like that." _God's, I hope I wasn't obvious._

"Still not ready to confide in me, Megumi?" he asked quietly. "I can keep a confidence."

"I know," she said. Then after a moment, she added.

"But I haven't had any to make." _Liar._

She noticed Aoshi had continued scrutinizing her, so she thought of something to divert the topic.

"There are other issues that need to be discussed," she began.

"Aa." His usual monotonous reply was replaced with a seductive whisper that made Megumi's heartbeat falter.

Gently, he brought her face to him, brushing an experimental kiss to her naked lips. Megumi's surprise was short. She wanted this as well, thus, decided on it her way. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He found no rejection in her eyes, no hesitation in her response. So, he lowered his face again to her and claimed her fully.

It seemed to him that he had always known he would kiss Megumi. And that it would send a scalding rush of heat through his body.

Her mouth trembled under his. So soft. He pushed his tongue against their frail barrier, demanding entrance. Demanding response. Finally he was answered. Her mouth opened, breathe sighing out in sweet release, even as his tongue invaded and conquered. Unwilling to be denied. He held nothing back, his mouth demanding. His hand came to her back, joining with the other, pulling her more firmly against him.

Her body was pliant, seeming to melt into his, welcoming his touch. Realizing that, he deepened the kiss. She had trembled in his arms, responding to him. Her mouth moved hungrily against his. As hungry for this, it seemed, as he had been during that night they crossed that bridge. Back then, she looked like an apparition with the silvery waters and the fireflies as her backdrop, and he wanted so much to crush her in his arms. He didn't know what possessed him that time but that was a far away feeling compared to what was burning him right now.

They finally broke the kiss, short of breathing, their lungs starving.

"Aoshi-san, what are we trying to do? Don't tell me we're consummating our arrangement." She laughed nervously.

He was silent, and then he looked away from her not releasing her hands

"Why not? Why can't we?" he asked.

"What's exactly between us?" Megumi's interjected. Her voice wavered, almost uncertain.

"An arrangement," his tone was slow and bitter.

"Yes," Megumi almost whispered. Her eyes dimmed. She hadn't expected that answer. She expected something else. She felt frustration at his insensitivity.

"Can't we digress from that?" he asked softly.

Hearing it, Megumi felt alive again. Suddenly, a thought hit her reasoning. It came out of the blue. Rather, it was there all along, denied and had surfaced just now to be considered. His words suddenly echoed loudly inside her mind.

_"He would have been as tall as Ryusei now, perhaps taller. Smart and active. They had the same eyes."_

_"I felt obliged"_

"It's complicated," she answered.

"Yes, but we can, can't we?"

"I can't…"

"Why?" his tone was becoming firm.

"Aoshi-san, Misao was my friend." Megumi blurted out, hating her words.

"And you are feeling guilty?" Aoshi asked coldly.

She bit her lower lip.

"It's not that." Megumi was looking for an easy way to verbalize the matter about Misao's memory that kept her hesitating about the escalating state of their relationship.

"Then explain." She heard the necessity in his hardly controlled voice.

"Aoshi, you might only be seeing Misao and your dead son in me and Ryusei's place."

It was blunt and it obviously hit him. His gaze became unfocused briefly. Then his eyes lit sharply, piercing through her. It started to unnerve Megumi. He didn't spoke a single word. He didn't even seem to breathe. She started to get worried.

"Aoshi…"

"You have tried to figure me out." his voice was harsh and dangerous.

She felt his grip on her hands tightened.

"No, I didn't. It's not that. You can't blame me. She was a friend and…"

"You've tried to read my feelings but your analysis came out confused and flawed."

Megumi swallowed the hard lump that crowded her throat. Her gaze became resolute.

"Aoshi-"

"Didn't I told you I won't hurt you?" he asked, gone was the coldness in his voice.

"You did." Megumi met his gaze and found it burning with sincerity. "So, you're not…"

"Do I need to say it?" he pulled her closer.

"I need to know.

"You're right, it's complicated. But it's not the way you're thinking."

She tried to look through his eyes and saw that neither he was sure about the 'it' in his statement.

"How about trying to resolve it out first?"

His eyes turned dark again.

She grinned charmingly at him and brought her arms around his waist.

"Maybe I'll reconsider…." She buried her face on the crevice of his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Not yet." Megumi said honestly, but the feel of her arms tightening around him said otherwise.

Aoshi smirked.

"Listen. I would be gone again to finish my work and it will take longer this time."

"Leaving already?" she asked.

"I'll return to get you out from here."

"That's good to hear."

She watched him slipped his hand inside his pocket and brought out a small red velvet box. Megumi's eyes considered it for a moment before they lifted to his.

"For you," he said softly.

Even as he watched, her eyes flickered with bewilderment.

"It isn't much," he warned and broke into his own version of smile.

Megumi's eyes fell to the package. Slowly, her fingers removed it from his palm. She made no attempt to open it and reveal what he had given her.

"What's this for?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing in particular."

"You can't give something like this for nothing at all."

"Whatever you think," he said simply.

"I'm thinking about what you have in mind when you bought this," she teased.

He answered her with a faint smile.

"When I return, I want you to be ready to move back with me to Kyoto at once. I won't accept anymore alibis. Do you understand?"

"You're buying me with this?" She glared at him playfully.

"Sort of." He was playing her game. "And to secure your approval."

Megumi laughed. They had a very unusual relationship. It's complicated and she wasn't sure what's really between them.

"Ever wondered why I made alibis?" Megumi asked, her expression the same with that one she used when she was torturing him at the clinic and he found himself fighting the pull of it.

"You wanted me, all along," his voice was enticing.

"Oh?"

"I thought so." Aoshi's voice turned thick and sensual that sent a chill assault on Megumi's skin.

Megumi broke into a shady luring smile, her face flushed. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

"So?" Aoshi asked, his voice husky.

Surprised, he shivered openly, feeling a spark cursed through him when Megumi pressed a kiss on his collarbone before she pulled herself gently from his arms.

She stood facing him, her eyes dull and her face derisive.

"Seriously, Aoshi, maybe you should really determine your feelings first. I don't mean to insult you neither do I want to become a replacement for what you lost. I don't want it for my son."

Aoshi's blue eyes became devoid of emotion. He felt his fury inside. He felt enraged at the sudden swings of Megumi's mood. She had always been difficult to read. Just when he thought the matter between them was resolved…

"I hope you understand. Ryusei had been through a lot and I don't want him to experience further emotional torture with someone he admired and respected. He might only end up being compared to what would have been your son if he lived. I hope you understand."

He nodded stiffly. He would have to leave tomorrow with a question that demanded an honest and difficult answer. He hadn't thought about it before but, what if she was right. She was smart enough to raise such question before she would have to lay her cards to a confused man as Shinomori Aoshi. And he admired her more for that.

Megumi rubbed her arms when the night wind blew at the awkward silence between them.

"Don't you think it's getting chilly out here," she told him but stood there unmoving. The he breathe deeply staring at her.

"I would still want to hear your answer when I return," he said finally. He was giving her time to decide on his proposal.

"Only when I heard yours," she replied calmly.

"Aa. It's a deal."

She beamed at him. "Shall we go inside?"

"Aa."


	11. Ghost from the Past

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

_**Ghost from the Past**_

"I know the lady nothing more than a determined woman who had done nothing but pure kindness for my family."

"I'm sure you knew a bit of her _affairs_."

Fujiyama Naoku did not like the way the man emphasized the last word.

"I am sorry. I do not know what you are talking about."

"That's not what I heard from the village people. They point their fingers on you when asked who knew about Takani-san's _ordeal_ aside from herself."

"They already knew what I know."

"That was their version. I _needed_ to hear yours."

Naoku struggled to keep her gaze steady.

"I have none."

"Do I need to lay a card to get your cooperation?"

"It would be a waste. Whatever you are thinking, there is simply no way I could be in cooperation. I do not know anything at all. The onna-sensei had always been resolute in keeping her personal issues to herself. Although I am concerned about her welfare, I need to respect her resolution."

"It's not something new to me."

Naoku watched the man sipped at his tea calmly.

"Such display of fierce loyalty, that is. I have seen that kind of expression so many times. And every time, had been confronted with accompanying thick lies."

The old woman fought to challenge her guest's scrutinizing eyes.

"That would lead me to question your intentions. You could have easily got it from Takani-san."

"That could as well lead us back to your _speech_."

"What?"

"You said she's quite resolute."

Naoku's stare shifted to look at her cooling black drink. She hadn't been able to lift it to her mouth, scared that her hands would shake in front of the man. That would only portray how her heartbeat fluctuated every time she gave him negative responses.

"Regarding my intentions, rest assured that it's nothing as such of what you are worrying about."

"Then why did you come to me instead, to inquire about Takani-san's matters?" Naoku asked suspiciously. She saw his lips tilted slightly just above his cup.

"It's not that I needed to hear it from you. I only wanted to see it from you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Although you supplied me with nonsense, I _saw_ favorable responses from you."

"I don't understand."

"Quit it, Fujiyama-san. I am very sure you know what I know."

"What does it had to do with you?" she asked.

"I'd rather say that Takani-san was quite lucky to have found a commendable confidant in you. Although she had quite a few back in Tokyo, she really does need someone from this side of town."

"Indeed. She really _needs_ someone especially from this point on."

She watched him suppress a chuckle while placing his cup neatly back at the saucer.

"I appreciate the time you spared for my unexpected visit." The man watched Naoku's brows twitched. "You had been helpful, Fujiyama-san, in many ways you never thought you could possibly be. "

"I could only hope that those _ways_ would still be for the best welfare of the onna-sensei." She saw him closed his eyes briefly before he stood up.

"Then, it's not wasted. Please keep this meeting from Takani-san' knowledge, for the time being. We can't afford to endanger her yet." Naoku's visitor stood up after saying these.

He made a slight bow to the older woman and took his leave.

Fujiyama Naoku could only watched his sure steps through the narrow road that lead back to the town. Her mind was clouded with the ambiguity of the man's words. He purposely trailed the rough way that lead a bit farther away from the town towards her home. For what? To see how she would react if confronted by inquiries about Takani-san's personal matters. She thought it was odd and it's worrying her. A man like him would not do something as inconsequential as such for nothing.

* * *

Another usual midmorning at the Takani residence, Megumi was hanging the clothes Naoku had finished washing. Ryusei did his share of chore by sweeping the floor.

Looking at him, Megumi chuckled. She couldn't distinguish whether the boy was doing his chore or was playing. One moment, he would sweep the rag through the floor like pushing a cart, the next thing he would be on top of it skating through the shiny floor.

He noticed his mother staring at him and began to whine about doing it alone. The playing part, that is. He wanted doing it with his mother so that he could ride on top the rag. Megumi would have to tow him all around the house while balancing on top the rag as her backward steps picked up speed. That had been their way to make their floor shine. Easy, faster and enjoyable.

"Mama, can we play now?"

"We're not finished with the laundry. We'll do it later. Meanwhile, you make it slippery enough."

"Hai!"

"Don't overdo it, dear. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to step at the floor without slipping," Naoku reminded.

Both women watched him frown with a pout and went to continue his _play. _

"It's a good excuse to keep him from frolicking outside without your permission," Naoku commented.

"I have to keep him busy. Besides, he will be starting school when he turned six. He needs to learn his letters."

"Ne, Megumi-san, shouldn't Shinomori-san be back by now?"

"Iie. It would take him longer this time?"

"Megumi-sensei, if you don't mind me asking. How long do you know Shinomori-san?"

Naoku noticed the way the younger woman tightened her lips.

"You don't have to answer…"

"No, I don't mind, Naoku-san. I know him way back when I was still at Tokyo."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And how well did you know him?"

Megumi glanced at the older woman.

"Quite enough."

"I see."

Naoku's eyes stared unfocused at her laundry.

"Something's troubling you, Naoku-san?"

"N-nothing." She looked at the doctor with a veiled worry.

"I know you had doubted Shinomori-san's persona," Megumi said knowingly.

"It's not that. It's just…" Naoku couldn't put into words what she really meant, suddenly lost in her doubts.

"I would rather be surprised if you haven't asked. I was bit worried. Shinomori-san had been staying with us for almost a month already and still you didn't ask until now."

"Megumi-san… "

Megumi hid a giggle.

"That man.. His mere appearance stirred fear. I do not know if he was even aware or, was he doing it intentionally to intimidate people, but his presence had always reflected a dangerous aura.

"He is a dangerous man…"

Megumi noted Naoku's comment was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"All I know, Naoku-san, is that Shinomori Aoshi is neither a felon nor a hero, neither a sinner now a saint. He is simply a man."

"And that's enough?"

Megumi looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"That should be enough, Naoku-san." _I am unfit to judge him beyond that_, she added mentally.

"I see. But, you really should be careful."

She eyed the older woman, confused. However, Naoku refused to meet the inquisition in her eyes. She just kept scrubbing the bubbly bloodstained sheet she had been working on. Megumi suspected that something was on, judging by the crest on the woman's forehead

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Ryusei's thin, piping voice. He emerged from within the house informing them that someone was on their front door.

"I'll get it."

Before Megumi could react, Naoku was on her feet wiping her wet hands on her apron. Her gaze followed the woman's retreating form then shifted to Ryusei.

"Come here, Ryu-chan."

Hearing his mother's sweet beckoning, Ryusei ran up to Megumi and flung his arms around his mother's neck.

Surprised, Megumi almost lost her balance from her sitting position.

"What's up, Ryu-chan?"

"Mou, just want to play."

"Ain't you done playing? You smelled all sweat already." She looked at his small face and ran her wet fingers through the boy's raven hair already matted with his own sweat.

"That was hardly called playing. I was alone. If only Aoshi-sama's here," he whined.

Megumi laughed. She cupped his face and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Missed him, huh? He has work to do. Now, go take a bath."

She wrapped the boy in a towel after taking his sweat-drenched clothes.

"Jiyu-san stocked water in the barrel this morning. Do not play with it. Don't take too long."

"Hai." Ryusei replied in a cheerful high-pitched tone and hopped playfully down the bathroom.

"Megumi-san…"

She glanced up to see Naoku at the porch, her face almost white with a mixture of fright and disbelief.

Her gaze moved to identify the figure just behind Naoku. At that instant, the same air that was occupying the older woman hit her. Naoku's expression might as well be replicated by her own, she thought.

"Y-you…." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Mid- morning, really, is the best time for house activities, nah? Something's never changed."

"I-it can't be…"

"What's with the gaping, Takani-san?"

"Y-you… A-Akira Ueji?"

An amused chuckle came audibly.

"Yo."

* * *

"Have you seen him around?"

"I can't find him," replied the younger man.

"Could he be…."

"Probably."

"He had reasons to do so, though."

"I would understand. However, if he would draw harm along with him or haul them into it, I won't forgive him."

"Of course, he knew he had been pursued by threat. He would let them be long before he'd be spotted."

"That won't assure me."

"You are a very cautious man, my friend."

The man frowned at comment.

"I won't hesitate to break his bones if he gets in the way."

"I must add that you are quite passionate, too," he laughed amusedly at the man he was teasing.

"Saa… What about the child? When will I meet the boy?"

"Soon…. If your kin won't mess up with me."

"Good. As I had expected from you. Good."

He smirked satisfyingly looking at the still frowning younger man.

* * *

Megumi filled his cup with the warm black liquid and sat across him.

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Hiding. Threatened. Constantly pursued by danger," Akira replied calmly.

"Authorities, you mean. Not to mention you're guilt."

"The authorities had long ceased the chase. Regarding the guilt, there had been none, except that one of which I hadn't kept my promise to Izumi-san."

She observed the clenching of jaw of the man.

"So, you are denying your crime."

"If you really did believed that story you would not let me in your house."

"You broke in."

"That's hardly called breaking in. I hadn't broke anything. I knocked at your front door and Fujiyama-san let me in."

"You scared her."

"That can't be helped. Everyone else thought I was dead."

"You used that opportunity to get passed her."

"I didn't. I greeted her 'hi' but she almost fainted. I caught her and that's when she brought me inside to meet you."

Megumi sighed. He really hadn't changed. He was the same Akira Ueji after five years. Stubborn and shrewd.

"Who's chasing you then?"

"Someone who wanted me long dead. I had been made a criminal in people's mind for a carnage that I barely came out alive. What a joke of fate!!" He chuckled bitterly.

"Izumi-san _went_ believing you were dead and hating her family."

"If only I came back sooner."

His tone was heavy.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

" I believe you have been told."

"About what?"

"Someone told you about the crime they framed me."

"Izumi-san's brother, that is."

"That bastard."

"You really do hate each other, do you?"

"You don't know a thing, Takani-san."

"Yeah. That is why I still don't trust you."

"Tsk. Whatever."

Akira's gaze landed at the child who was half-hidded just outside the door.

"Look who's here."

Megumi turned to follow his gaze. She saw Ryusei in exactly the same position.

"He took after Izumi-san after all."

"You are mistaken. He's my son."

"Really, Takani-san? I hadn't even thought of such possibility."

"Ryusei is my son, Akira," she said pointedly.

"Allow me to prove you wrong, Takani-san." He motioned for Ryusei to come.

"You are Ryusei, right?"

Ryusei eyed his mother but she didn't looked at him. He strode across the distance and sat beside her. He stared at the stranger cautiously.

"Hi." Ueji grinned at him.

"Hello."

"I'm Akira Ueji. Ever heard my name yet?"

Ryusei shook his head. "Please to meet you, Akira-san. "I'm Takani Ryusei."

Megumi listened to the formality of Ryusei's introduction. The child was obviously uncomfortable around Akira.

"You're a nice boy."

"Thank you."

"You mommy taught you well ,huh?"

"Hai." The boy looked up again to his mother but Megumi had her eyes fixed at Akira.

"You really do look like _your_ mommy," Akira commented making sure Megumi caught the taunting in his voice.

"Hai. Except for my eyes. Mine is blue." The boy pointed a finger on his eyes.

"Yeah. Reminds me of someone with eyes like yours."

Megumi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Really? I got mine from my Otousan." Akira noticed the sparkle in the his eyes just by being able to mention the father he hadn't known.

"But mine is not blue."

Megumi cast Akira a warning glare at his obvious goading and intent of confusing the child.

She glanced at Ryusei looking up at her, puzzled. As if being chided for giving a wrong answer which he thought was fact. The silent appeal in his eyes was asking her to supplicate a statement that would support his claim. He never really heard it from his mother but since he didn't get his mother's hazel color then he obviously got it from his father, Ryusei deduced.

Before he could even read anything in his mother's eyes, he heard Akira's voice again.

"How old are you, boy?"

Ryusei looked at him stiffly. He was starting to dislike this Akira guy for a number of reasons already.

One, because he's confusing. Two, Akira was affecting his mother. Three, it was clear that his mother doesn't like the man. Last, because this guy was suspiciously cool.

Akira noticed the comtemplative gleam in the boy's eyes.

"I'm five," Ryusei answered, not trusting the smile on the man's face. He saw how Akira eyed his mother sneeringly. Ryuusei watched her mother's face seemed perfectly unaffected.

"And when is your birthday?"

Ryusei thought for a moment whether to answer or not.

"Twenty third of December." He supposed that by telling honest answers he could not be mistaken again. However, seeing Akira grinned smugly at his mother, he regretted it at once.

Noticing how Megumi's eyes narrowed, lips tightening, at Akira's remark, Ryusei felt sorry for his reckless response.

"Gotcha. See, Takani-san..." Akira smirked triumphantly while Megumi throw him a murderous glare. Apparently, the child had sense the tension between the two adults. Megumi instantly felt Ryusei's disconcertment when he had his head bowed, small hands fisted in his lap.

When did honest answers become so wrong? The child pondered, deranged. He had been taught that truth would never get him wrong. So how can the simple truth of his birthdate be a gain to Akira and a loss to his mother? He realized that they were in the middle of mental argument when he entered the room. His appearance had only entailed his mother's defeat.

"I'm sorry."

Both Akira and Megumi stared at the speaking child.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Ssh. You've done nothing wrong, son." Megumi cupped his cheek. She looked straight to his eyes that were on the verge of crying and smiled assuringly.

"You go now to Naoku-san. I supposed she finished preparing your bean cake."

Ryusei hesitated until he felt his mother's thumb pressed a bit more on his cheek. A sign that demanded him to obey. He pushed himself up and left with an apologetic, confused look in his eyes. Megumi just keep her assuring smile until he was out of sight. She turned to Akira with a totally different expression that unsurprisingly sent Akira briefly frozen.

Silence hanged momentarily between them. Megumi regarded him with an unusual edge in her eyes but the whole of her expression was devoid of emotion. Her thoughts was an enigma to Akira as of the moment. He felt a bit anxious about the atmosphere around them.

"You know very well that you can't keep it hidden forver. I just made you realize it," Akira broke in, quite apologetic about the way he brought up the topic.

"Your little discovery won't change anything."

"Of course, I had known _it_ after all. I just don't know if it's the same with, say, the village?"

"They would rather believe a scandalous issue about me that they could be feasting about than a story of kindness."

"Confident on that corner, huh? What about his blood relatives? The Takatoris' quite an empire."

Akira was stunned by the sudden flare raging in the woman's eyes.

"Your discretion on this matter would be _very_ appreciated," Megumi said rigidly.

"Even if I would, what could you do against those people who had all the intention to uncover the secret you kept locked away for the past five years, at the expense of your name and career? What can you do, Takani-_sensei_?"

Megumi's nails were now digging painfully at her palms, but she seemed not to feel any pain. She felt numb all over. She felt that the _time _was near. The indications were there. First was Takatori Toshiki's appearance. Then, Akira's.But even before, she felt it. Ever since Aoshi came, she felt that the time she was dreading will come soon.

"I believe you are getting at something, Akira," her tone was as piercing as her gaze.

"What do you think Izumi-san's bastard brother doing here?"

"Izumi-san's family had started investigating, huh?"

"I'm afraid '_started_' is not the most appropriate word as of this moment, considering that he already had contact with you."

Megumi felt a wave of panic washed over her. So that had been the reason of Takatori's appearance in Aizu, she thought. _They are close, very, very close to her._

"That man had reasons to be here though."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a bitter laugh.

"How else would I know? We're not the best of friends, remember?"

"And here I thought you could help."

"In a way. Actually, it's merely impulse that brought me here to pay visit, for old times sake."

"I expected an impulse to see the boy."

"Not as much."

"Don't you really care, Akira?

"You cared much more than I could. I guess that's more than enough."

Megumi chuckled unbelievingly at his lack of concern.

"What would Izumi-san say if she were alive?"

"Look, Takani-san, I care about the boy. Why do you think I came here? To simply blurt out Takatori's advances?"

"There you go. At least..."

"It's not that," Akira cut her words. "It's not as simple as you think. Besides, Izumi-san would understand if she were alive."

"Well, I don't. And what's with the '_not as simple as you think'_ thing?"

Akira sighed. "Let's put it this way, Takani-san. You had rather be misunderstood by people to guard certain issues regarding my wife. I'm merely doing the same." He watched her expression mellowed a little, trying to follow him.

"I just don't understand how could it affect your _attention_ about the boy."

"You're a smart woman. Eventually, you would.The important matter here is for you to be _very, very_ careful about things and people around you, including me. I can't even assure you full safety with my presence here."

Akira found the onna-sensei actually heeding his words attentively.

"Be very vigilant, Takani-san, for _his_ sake."

Megumi's eyes regarded him, assessment in her steady gaze. Finally, she nodded.

"Saa... What else can I do?"

"Just let me see him before I leave."

"Certainly."

* * *

Sitting in a tatami, the man in gray suit and trousers heard the light rapping at the shouji door of his room.

"What is it? he demanded.

"We found him, boss."

He opened his eyes instantly. A chilling excitement rushed through his blood.

"Where?"

"At the onna-sensei's clinic," answered the man behind the closed door.

"Takani?"

"Hai."

A sinister grin spread across his handsome face.

"Very well. We'll leave in ten minutes."

"Hai, Takatori-sama."

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright just looking at him that way, Akira."

"Yeah."

They stood by the kitchen doorway watching Ryusei munched his bean cake, the aroma of the jasmine tea Naoku prepared for the boy filled the air around them.

"Bean cake and jasmine tea. His favorite combination having bathed after doing his share of housechore."

"Geez. A bit odd."

"I thought you just have to know a bit about him."

He chuckled watching the boy intently, almost seeing Izumi in his smile.

"Akira, I suggest you talk to him even for a while."

"This is just fine."

They saw Ryusei glanced at their direction as if sensing their presence.

"Too late. Guess you simply can't leave without a word."

Akira sighed. "What a pain."

Ryusei watched his mother and Akira approached at the table to join him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Megumi asked the boy.

"I won't get tired of this," Ryusei chirped.

Megumi laughed amusingly. Akira's eyes just twinkled, bemused.

"Do you want some tea, Megumi-san, Akira-san?" Naoku offered.

Megumi nodded. Akira declined.

"No need to fuss, Fujiyama-san. I won't stay long. I just want to have a word with Ryusei."

Naoku's eyes sought Megumi's. In response, Megumi gave a smile.

"A word with me?" Ryusei asked, surprised.

"You see, I'm a little fond of you."

"Oh?" Ryusei saud untrustingly. "But I don't like you," he added in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Ryusei." Megumi berated.

Akira laughed.

"Just as stubborn. But you are a nice boy, ne?"

Ryusei just stared at him, his hand holding the cake, suspended in the air.

"It can't be helped. I did confused you, right?"

The boy eyed him with defiance.

"Ryusei, it's alright to be confused at your age. A lot of things come wrapped in a puzzle when you are young. You are fortunate you have a smart mommy to help you."

Ryusei took a quick glance at Megumi. He felt overwhelmed hearing the admiration in Akira's words. And for that, Ryusei adored his mother more than ever.

"Listen, Ryusei, I didn't call you nice for nothing. You may throw any other words you heard from me. I won't hold it against you. I am a stranger to you after all. But this, I want you to hear. I want you to listen to every word your mother says. Obey her and believe_ only _her words. It's for your best."

"Aoshi-sama said just the same," Ryusei commented.

"Oh?" Megumi muttered.

"Well, just a little brief. But it meant the same. He even made me recite it just so I could remember. _'Whatever happens, listen to your mama's words only.'_"

Megumi frowned. Sure, Aoshi cared about Ryusei but to leave with that kind of words to him... It can't simply be coincidence... _Whatever happens..._

"Aoshi-sama, huh?"

Megumi noticed Akira's pensive face.

"You hadn't meet him. He's on business." Ryusei informed.

"Yeah. I guess so."

She noted the hint of sarcasm in Akira's tone. She tried to ignore it but uncertainty had started to sank in.

"Saa... I won't stay much longer." He rose to his feet.

"I'll take you to the door. " Megumi offered.

* * *

The man sitting by his desk took the folder held out to him. He scanned through the clippings and the neat handwriting of detailed report about their subjects.

He groaned inwardly, satisfied.

"The efforts you exerted were incomparable, essential."

"That's the kind of outcome you expected anyway."

"Only because it was _you."_

"In return, Inspector, I request you to act without delay before your subjects find time messing up with _somebody _else's business."

"Of course. From Tokyo until here, you've been of great help. We will not disappoint you."

"If he messed up with me. I won't hold back."

"Now, now. Do you really think you're the only one who wanted to get these things over? Taichou would be delighted the sooner I settle the ruckus here. He got lots of load for me when I get back to Tokyo."

The latter nodded. "I must take my leave then."

"Ja ne, Shinomori-san."

The broom-haired man watched the shinobi went and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Akira, do you know Shinomori Aoshi?"

He paused to look at Megumi.

"The sound seemed dangerous. No, I don't think I know him. Is there anything I need to know?"

"Nothing. I just thought you're up to something when you heard it from Ryusei." She sighed.

"So, I wouldn't be seeing you for a long time again."

"I guess. But for the time being, I'll just be on watch."

"That's kind."

They were almost a meter from the front door when a loud bang broke the wood and it's impact sent the two of them flying across the room.

Megumi felt her whole body wracked with pain as she forced herself to sit up. Still dazed and unable to grasp what had just occured, she strained to see Akira, apparently recovering first from the blow, staggered keeping his balance.

Her gaze scanned the room and halted at the same direction where Akira's deadly glare was. She saw three figures by the wrecked doorway, two were armed with katanas while the other, standing just a little closer, was pointing a gun at Akira.

She gasped when her impact-clouded mind was clear enough to recognize the intruder.

"It's been a while, Akira Ueji."

Malice was crystal clear in his voice. He smirked, raw contempt evident in his eyes.

"Bastard."

It was all Akira could mutter with equal animosity before a gunshot sent Megumi's eardrums ringing.

"Akiraaaaa!!"

**END OF CHAPTER XI**

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies for a delayed update. Thank you for your patience. This story is finally up to the climax... In case you guys are wondering about Akira Ueji, he is Takatori Izumi's husband. And that Inspector Aoshi was talking to... it was Chou. The Taichou (captain) he mentioned was Fujita-san, Saito Hajime, of course. Sorry for the errors, I'll check it later. Any words are welcome. I don't appreciate flames... Ja ne!!


	12. The Beginning

**CHAPTER XII**

**_The Beginning_**

* * *

"This way, Takatori-sama."

The Takatori first family head guard opened a narrow metal door of a narrow escape route. He stepped aside to let his master get a view. The path was enough for a single person to pass through.

"Let's go." Takatori Tanjirou motioned but his wife, Akina, jerked her hand from his grip.

"The children. We can't leave without them. Where are MY children, Kazuo-san?" Akina asked, panic written all over her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I hadn't had a glimpse of them since this commotion occurred," Kazuo replied.

The lady Takatori looked inquiringly at each of the other five escorting guards. They all shook their heads apologetically.

"No! We're getting the children first. I NEED to find them. I can't leave this place without them!"

She had started back their way.

"Akina!"

She turned to look stubbornly at her husband's uptight face.

"But… my children are still there, Tanjirou!" She was turning hysterical.

"Let the guards do it," Tanjirou muttered coldly. That seemed to be effective in restraining anymore unnecessary fits.

Taking the cue, Kazuo motioned to two of the escorting guards.

"Riku-san, take charge," Kazuo instructed to the second best swordsman of the Takatori guards.

"Yes, sir."

"Kazuo…"

"Riku-san will take you to safety, Takatori-sama. I'll find the children myself and bring them to join you. That way the lady Takatori can rest assured."

"Kazuo-san, please keep them safe." Akina was close to begging, no, she was begging for her children's safety.

"I'm counting on you, then. I won't tolerate even a small scratch on my princess."

When it came to his 'Hime-chan', the Takatori lord sheds off his mask.

"I will not disappoint you, my lord."

Kazuo motioned to Riku and was answered by a reassuring nod. He left immediately followed by two of the other guards.

"We should get going, my lord," Riku reminded his master.

"Right."

Tanjirou took his wife's hand. She hesitated for a few more heartbeats before she allowed him to lead her farther away from the mansion under siege.

"Kaasan."

The boy looked at his mother panting heavily. They had been under a desk in a study adjacent the entrance lobby where the clashing of swords of the guards and the intruders were taking place. The thick wooden desk wasn't the best of hiding place but it was enough for a cover for the time being while they wait for the right moment to get as far away from the scene as possible.

Umehara Daira wasn't sure how long they could keep refuge in this room without being caught in the crossfire. All she knew was that they really have to keep moving.

"Kaasan," the boy called again, modulate his voice to be heard.

"What is it, Toshiki?"

"Where's Otousan? Are we waiting for him to get us out?"

"I'm not sure if he would come. He had duties to attend to at a crucial time such as this." Daira's frightened eyes scanned the area for a possible escape.

"What about us? He had a duty to us, too."

"He is needed by the master."

"The master had hundreds of men. He even had elite guards. We only have ourselves. We need him more," Toshiki argued.

"Son, I told you a number of times what duty and loyalty meant for a man like your father. Don't make me lecture you again at a time like this."

"But…"

"Enough!" His mother's voice was sharp and rigid. "Just bear in mind that your father is an honorable man."

The boy's eyelids dropped disappointedly. He just couldn't comprehend the reason behind prioritizing someone else's family than his own.

"Ne, why don't you just help me watch our spot?"

* * *

"Nii-san? What are we going to do?" asked the seven year old girl.

"Keep still and be quiet."

"I'm scared."

"I'm here." The older brother felt his sister's fright in the cold small hand he was holding.

"I want to be with Kaasan and Otousan," her little face hinted worry and tears.

"Stupid. Don't fret. You'll draw attention. We're going to find them soon."

"But I'm really scared."

"Just don't cry or you're going to get us killed."

Little Izumi bit her lower lip to subdue her tears. She wound her short arms around her brother's waist.

Keishi felt his sister shivering and thus, placed his hand gently atop her head. His other hand held the katana tightly.

At twelve years of age, Takatori Keishi knew well what it means to be a first born and only son of a political diplomat.

"Izumi, we're going after Kaasan and Tousan."

"How?"

"We'll take the long route. We'll sneak to Tousan's study."

Keishi looked across the room. The said room was a few steps right from their spot.

"Then from there to the stairs," he spoke his thoughts audibly.

"Is it dangerous, niisan?"

He heard his sister asked but he didn't answer. He merely stared down at her.

"You're holding grandpa's katana. Is it dangerous?"

Keishi's gaze moved at the hand holding the weapon.

"Aa. Horrible."

He stoop down to her level and single-handedly secured her cloak so that it completely covered her head.

"Don't look sideways. Concentrate ahead."

"Why?"

"You can't look at what's going on without having nightmares afterwards."

"Oh."

She looked at her brother's face. He looked much like their father and he was trying real hard to be cool. However, Izumi could tell he was scared too. He had sweat drops all over his face. What really was going on at the entrance lobby, she asked herself. There had been clashing sounds of metal, slashing and horrible cries of men. And there's a distinct smell of something caustic, metallic permeating the air.

"No sideway glance, understood?" Keishi demanded.

She can't see anything anyway. Her cloak was obscuring her scope of vision.

"I really can't see anything except my feet," she whined.

Keishi chuckled. But even his own sense of hearing caught himself being betrayed by his own voice. His laugh was more nervous than amused. He watched Izumi's almond blue eyes blinked in confusion trying to fathom the conflict in his voice.

He rose to take a view at the lobby.

"We're moving now, Izumi. Are you ready?"

Izumi's head nodded. Her arms fastened around Keishi.

Keishi had one arm around her shoulders protectively as they emerged from their spot, carefully tracing their destination.

"Luck be with us," Keishi muttered to himself.

"Kaasan." Toshiki called his mother's attention. "We have company."

Daira's gaze snapped at the study entrance, quickly recognizing the newcomers.

"Young lord, Keishi," she called in a hushed voice.

Keishi immediately picked the direction of their nanny's voice.

"Daira-san?"

"Get over here, quick, before we're spotted."

Seeing her nanny, Izumi rushed on her embrace.

"Good heavens. I'm glad you two are safe. How's my darling princess?" Daira kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared, really scared. There are men shouting. Really scary."

"Hush, hush, darling. It's going to be fine."

"Izumi, I told you not to make unnecessary fuss or else they'll find us," Keishi reprimanded.

Daira noticed the sword Keishi was holding.

"Goodness, young lord! What are you going to do with that dangerous thing?"

"For protection, Daira-san," he answered breathlessly.

She eyed the silvery sharp edge of the weapon.

"Put it down, my young lord. It's giving me shivers to see you with that."

"No, Daira-san. We would be defenseless…"

"But…."

"I will put this thing down after we reached the theater room."

"The theatre room?"

"Yes."

Toshiki watched his mother and listening to their conversation. Young Izumi had settled at Daira's lap relaxing just a bit.

"We need to be in father's theatre room. I know of a passageway at the backstage. It's an underground escape route that would emerge at the grounds just outside the police headquarters," Keishi explained.

"How did you know about this, young lord?"

"I just know."

"But the stairs were a little farther away from here. It's risky!"

"Still, we need to move. Sooner, some of the aggressors will advance from the main lobby to other areas of the house. We need to get there before them."

Daira can't help but admire the determination in his face. So this is the Keishi now. In five years, he's no longer the little boy she had taken cared of since his birth. He had grown into a fine, well-educated young man.

Being born into a privileged family, he was sent to a private school at seven. Consciously humble of the advantages he had as one belonging to an elite family, Keishi is fiercely aware of the responsibilities attached to his birthright.

When he started school, Daira was left to care for the darling of the Takatori family together with her son, Toshiki. Izumi, the little princess of the prince was two years old by then and her son was four. She had always been aware of Keishi's protectiveness with Izumi which often time end up to fights with Toshiki who had been playful with Izumi, considering they are close in age. It was his little princess that Keishi always wanted to see first whenever he came back home from school. And although every year he gets older and less showy of his sentiments, the Takatori prince had always adored and protected the princess. That instinct, obviously, was why he took up such a weapon.

"Daira-san, are you alright?"

He assumed a more mature character, too, not to mention that he had quit calling her 'nanny' and Izumi 'hime-chan'.

"Yes, of course, young lord. I'm alright." Daira smiled.

"You seemed so spaced out."

"I'm fine, really."

Keishi eyed her then heaved a sigh of relief.

"You will become a fine man. Better than your father. And I will be proud of you, ne, Kei-chan?"

"Daira-san, not that again…"

"You take care of your hime-chan, ne?"

"Daira-san…." Keishi felt a chill at his nanny's choice of words.

"You, too, Toshiki. Make your father proud."

The young boy stared and nodded at his mother's words.

Staring at the battle down the lobby, Kazuo started to make plans to retrieve his master's children.

"Minamoto-san, Otsuki-san, you'll go right, I'll go left. If you find them, go straight to the theatre and lock the door. This would be the indication. If you arrived where I already had locked the door, cut neatly through the hinges. Make sure you are not followed. Lock the metal door securely. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, they parted ways.

"Where are you?" Kazuo whispered. "Young lord. Hime"

Kazuo turned right to the sleeping chambers of the family.

"Where are you?"

He felt for the hilt of his sword, breathing heavily with his pace.

"Daira. Toshiki."

He felt sweat drops ran from his temple to his cheek falling to the floor.

"Please be safe."

* * *

Daira heaved a sigh when they finally reached the stairs leading down to the large leisure chambers of the mansion. The first door was the music room and across it was an empty room where Keishi usually practiced any sports he learned. Adjacent the music room was where lady Takatori kept her collection of paintings and artworks arranged in a way that mimicked an exhibition. Farther to the end would be the theatre room. Left to it, the hallway would lead to a slightly sloped garden and pond. At the bank of the pond stood two pavilions leading the stone steps as bridge to a gazebo at the center of the pond of lilies.

This western style mansion really, was the manifestation of the Takatori's wealth. This is the kind of life her half-sister's daughter, lady Akina, was married into. If only she could have this kind of life, she'll do anything for the sake of kindness. If only she had been in her half-sister's place. Yet, the Takatori family had always been kind and never abused their prominent position. But fate had decided for them, had played and decided on them only for a single Takatori mistake. Decided for Hisana to be Takatori Kano's illegitimate daughter and Tanjirou's half-sister. Fate had played and laughed at them when Tanjirou married his half-sister's daughter without realizing the truth. In spite of all these twists and turns, however, Daira learned to love the family she was serving especially the children. They are after all Hisana's grandchildren, her own too.

Unfortunately, Hisana felt the other way. She harbored deep grudge against the family who denied and abandoned her as the first born of Takatori Kano, Tanjirou's father. Takatori Kano had actually promised marriage to Hisana's mother before he finally met the woman betrothed to him since childhood. He fell utterly in love with the daimyo's daughter at the very first meeting, and had forgotten the promise he made to the daughter of one of Takatori family's housemaids. The act of denying, forsaking and dumping one year old Hisana and her mother away to protect Kano's name was too much for her mother to bear but she bore it all anyway for her daughter. The day Hisana learned and was old enough to understand the truth and the reason of her mother's suffering, she desired nothing more than revenge and to ruin the Takatoris. The root of hatred was deep within Hisana's heart for even if her mother had married another man and had her own family, Hisana could still see the pain in her mother's eyes from such heartbreak. And she swore to do anything to crush the Takatoris the way they crushed her mother's heart.

"Run. Daira-san. RUN!"

Daira's attention snapped back to reality when Keishi's urgent order resonated in the quiet of the cold concrete walls of the ground floor.

She watched in horror while Keishi restrained an assailant's sword. The boy's strength could not equal that of the larger man.

"KEISHI!"

"Niisan!!"

Daira and Izumi screamed in unison. Izumi's shriller voice almost drowned Daira's.

"Run!" Keishi shouted once more, more urgent than before.

Daira scrambled to her feet but her legs refused to inch away from her position. They had already landed the plain floor while Keishi was still about ten steps above them. Her fear about the outcome of Keishi's struggle against their attacker had immobilized her whole body. She can't even tell if she was still breathing.

Finally, Keishi's restrain broke, sending him down the steps, earning bruises, not to mention possible fractures from his gradual fall.

The assailant took sinister steps down the stairs following the boy, like a predator to his prey.

Izumi's innocent eyes watched, mouth gaping, as her brother struggled to his feet, holding at the banister for support. He was dazed from the fall but was swinging his sword blindly just to keep the enemy at bay. In an almost slow motion, Izumi saw the large man raised his weapon and in one breath, slashed through her brother's flesh. The child's pupils dilated in utter terror as her brother's unconscious body landed at her feet. The moment was followed by an echoing, shrill scream from the terrified small girl who lost consciousness afterwards. Her body limped and fell just beside her brother.

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

A/N : Edited and reposted…


	13. A Journey To The Beginning

**CHAPTER XIII**

_**A Journey to the Beginning**_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

"Why you, devil!" Daira cried. "How could you hurt the children?!"

"Rats, you mean." Their assailant sneered menacingly.

"Evil bastard!"

The large man laughed showing his equally large teeth. His canine teeth were one could compare that of a dog. His narrow face added to his beastly features.

"I know I am and I'm paid for that."

Daira's face contorted with disgust and despair.

"Where is that piece of scum Takatori?" he asked pointing the tip of his weapon at Daira's face.

"Do you really think I would tell?" Daira answered with half defiance.

"Ahh… you're half a challenger, are you? Lemme' measure that defiance with this girl's head."

He shifted his katana to point directly above the still unconscious child.

"Don't!" She cried.

"Then where?" He growled.

With a her last ounce of defiance and desperate attempt to save the children, Daira felt for the only weapon she could find, the dagger tucked inside her obi. She swung with every intention to stab the large man.

Her act however became fruitless when the motion of the stab was blocked by his large arm sending the dagger flying and clanged noisily at the cold floor.

A loud slap on her cheek followed the sound of her failed attempt. She landed face down atop her son.

"Fool!!! You intend to kill me with that toy!!! You wrench!!! I'll kill you and these little vermin!"

"Stop!!! I can tell you where Takatori is!" Toshiki cried fearfully.

"Toshiki!!!" Daira called the child's attention unbelievingly and clamped her hand over his mouth. "You will NEVER betray the Takatoris," she reprimanded him with cold, rigid words.

"But…"

"NEVER," Daira said again.

"Now, now… Was there something you wanted to tell me, boy? Or have you forgotten you have tongue?" The assailant stood towering above him and Daira.

"Should I remind you then?" The tip of his katana was poised above them.

"Run," she whispered to him. "As fast as you can."

"Kaasan," Toshiki's wide terrified eyes began to water.

"Save yourself. Promise me you will live until you will be with the Takatoris."

Her eyes on him were fierce, commanding yet gentle, full of love a mother could give. And yet, Toshiki could sense a faint regret within her gaze. A hint of apology and maybe, _guilt_? _What for?_

Daira wasn't thinking anymore of the impending danger. The moment was too late anyway to do anything else.

"_Oh Kami, save the children, save them. Hisana-…Onee-sama…why? The children have nothing to do with all these… Nothing at all! Can't you spare them?"_

The second her teardrop came falling to land Toshiki's cheek, the enemy's katana came piercing through Daira's heart and the space between her and Toshiki. The tip of the weapon amazingly stopped less than a centimeter away from scratching the skin of his chest.

Another teardrop from Daira's dying eyes fell at Toshiki's other cheek. She smiled at him, thick blood oozed out from her mouth.

"Save… your…s-self… Taka-to-ri…." Another teardrop and then her eyes went dull.

Any other thought fled from Toshiki's consciousness. There was nothing, his whole body was in a state of void. There was nothing, not even the tiniest spark to summon a scream, a tear, a bitter pain or even a shock. He was waiting, actually waiting for the inevitable. For the katana that killed Daira to pierce his flesh too. Yet, there was nothing. Only when his eyes rose to find his father in the place of his mother's killer did he realized why the inevitable hadn't come for him. His father was able to save him at the very exact second.

Kazuo knew, too, that if he had been a second later, Toshiki would have been killed. And that thought would forever remind him, too, that he was a second too late to saving Daira.

"Tou…san," Toshiki uttered almost inaudibly.

It took Kazuo a few more moments to find his words.

"Move." His voice was hollow. He lifted Daira's lifeless form and gently pressed his forehead to hers.

Toshiki watched how his father hadn't spilled a tear but his eyes was dull and cold which equaled that of Daira's dead stare. Slowly, Kazuo closed her eyes and ever so gently made her lean at the wall as if her lifeless body was that of a glass. Fragile and cold.

"I'll come back." Kazuo whispered in her ear, hoping that somehow she's still capable of hearing. He stared at her face long enough to memorize her features, for the last time.

His gaze shifted to the unconscious children and then to Toshiki.

"Are you alright?"

Toshiki nodded. "B-But K-Keishi-s-sama was h-hurt. H-Hime-chan, too." He was stammering and Toshiki couldn't understand why tears had yet to fill his eyes.

Kazuo moved to take Keishi's pulse.

_Still breathing, slow but steady, _he thought to himself. Then he placed two fingers at the little girl's delicate neck. Her pulse is irregular. She wasn't attacked like her brother yet her condition seemed worse then Keishi. Kazuo couldn't be sure what damage the girl acquired.

"Umehara-san."

A breathless Minamoto followed by Otsuki came to Kazuo's side.

"We heard a girl's cry. We came down here to find it." Minamoto's stare moved around to see the scenario and found the lifeless body of Umehara Daira leaned at the wall, a katana still in its position where it killed her.

"Umehara-san, gomen…."

Kazuo closed his eyes and heaved a ragged sigh in response. When he opened his eyes, he was already on his feet.

"Let's get moving."

"The enemy had already penetrated the lobby. They're everywhere inside the upper portion of the mansion," Otsuki informed.

"Then we can't afford to be delayed. The young lord needed medical attention the soonest." As he said this, he lifted Keishi carefully. "Minamoto-san, take the little. She's fainted but her pulse is irregular."

"Yes, sir."

"Otsuki-san, guard our back."

"Yes, sir."

"Toshiki, stay beside me."

Toshiki, amazed at his father's self imposed discipline, could barely nod a response. He looked at his mother one last time.

"Kaasan…"

* * *

"This can't be!" Otsuki uttered in horror. "Somebody else has gone before us."

"The lord is in danger," Minamoto finished.

"Let's not waste time. They could be needing us now. Riku-san's a good swordsman but he can't stand so long outnumbered. Just be careful, they could be around."

"Prepare for an ambush attack, you mean," Minamoto suggested.

"Whatever happens, go ahead and save the children. They can't die here." Kazuo's eyes found Toshiki's blank stare. The boy's still in a state of shock but hadn't realized it yet. His heart felt a tiny pinch at the fact that Toshiki wasn't even given enough time to understand the grief he was feeling.

"I'll go first, then." Kazuo said finally.

"Be careful, Umehara-san."

They had traced the narrow passage cautiously. Toshiki's scared eyes scanned every corner of the darkened way until a small light came in view ahead of them.

"We are near the mouth of th cave. Prepare yourselves." Kazuo's grip on his sword tightened and his eyes strayed a watchful gaze at Toshiki for a second.

As soon as they had emerged, they had been confronted with shock finding their fallen comrades. Akira Riku was the only one left standing beside the Takatori lord who had already taken up sword to fight.

"How could this number of them came before us?!" Otsuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is no time to be astounded. Minamoto-san, secure the children. Otsuki, take lady Akina away from the crossfire first."

"Hai."

"What about you?" Minamoto asked.

Kazuo's gaze dropped to meet Toshiki's eyes bearing the same question Minamoto uttered.

"I'll relieve the lord and open a way for him to escape with you. Riku-san and I will restrain the enemies' advance to buy you time for escape. I trust you two to bring the family out from here.

"Understood."

Kazuo found Toshiki's wary eyes again.

"Bear with me, Toshiki. You must go. Don't waste your life after Daira just died for it. Live on."

Toshiki's eyes finally started to fill with unshed tears. But then, he was startled to hear his father's firm command.

"Go."

And they all went their separate ways. Toshiki glanced back at his father who had already drawn out his second sword approaching the crowd that had surround Takatori Tanjirou.

"I won't be looking back anymore if I were you, kid."

He looked up hearing Minamoto's words. Toshiki stared up at him who had his arms full of the two unconscious Takatori children.

"I'd rather remember him giving those encouraging words than…."

Minamoto purposely trailed off. And Toshiki understood. Understood too well. But what suppose to be his father's encouraging words, were also a horrible reminder of how his mother met her end in front his very eyes.

* * *

"Kazuo-san, hang in there. We are almost near."

Akira Riku looked worriedly at his comrade whose weight he was supporting.

"Aa. I hope they made it."

"I'm sure they did. We haven't met enemies this far."

After long minutes of following the trail, they finally arrived at the opening.

"We're here. You go up first, Kazuo-san. I'll support you."

"Aa."

Both were surprised when two hands extended to him from above the opening.

"Minamoto! Otsuki!"

"Took you so long," Otsuki grinned at them.

"I'm glad you made it, Umehara-san." Minamoto on cue from the other man hauled their leader up after securing a tight grip on his arms.

Akira followed out of the opening with the same helped from the two.

"The lord?" Kazuo asked, coughing out blood just by the smallest effort.

"Man, you sure are a worrier. They are fine, you are not."

"How about the children?"

"The young lord's cut was deep but he'll make it through, although he would take long to recover. What's worrying the doctors is the girl."

"What about her?" Kazuo prodded.

"Kazuo-san, let us take you first for medication before anything else." Riku offered.

"Aa."

"She's still unconscious." Minamoto supplied. "If she merely fainted then she should have awaken by now but she's not. And her heartbeat's still irregular. The doctors said she still needs to be watched over for several days. They couldn't grasp yet what's happening with her."

"Umehara-san! Akira-san!" Takatori Tanjirou met them at the station's entrance.

"Forgive me, Takatori-sama, I failed you. The children were hurt because of my delay."

Kazuo fell to his knees despite being supported by his comrades.

"No, my friend, you did well. We're safe now."

Takatori Tanjirou, despite being the lord, had always considered Umehara Kazuo an older brother who is five years his senior and a year older than his own brother.

Tanjirou's brother, who have gone his own way to pursue the medical field rather than succeeding the family despite serious disagreement with their father, can only help him where family matters are concerned. It was Umehara's advice Tanjirou sought when it comes to political concerns.

"Bring him in quickly," Tanjirou ordered. The others led the two wounded men to a small quarter provided by the station for them.

Upon entering the hall, they heard a ruckus behind them and turned to find one of the assasins standing among the fallen police guards.

"Found you." The sinister grin crossed his mouth as he threw his katana flying straight to his target.

In a matter of second, without much thought and despite his ebbing strength, Kazuo lunged himself in front Tanjirou, catching that fatal blow with his own body.

The moment stood still until Toshiki's stammering call broke the ice that had frozen time.

"T-tou-s-san…" was all the boy could mutter with eyes dilated in disbelief and shock.

In rage, Otsuki and Akira went after the assassin despite Tanjirou's forbidding order.

Akina, hearing the commotion outside the quarter, set out only to find his husband on his knees, supporting a dying Umehara Kazuo. Her eyes found a shock-stricken Toshiki just beside the door. At the sight of the boy looking at his dying father, Akina's heart was broken instantly that the first thing she did was to engulf the boy in her arms and closed his eyes with her palm to block the sight of horror in front him. He had seen enough, no, too much in a single day. Her children were lucky because despite their present condition, they are safe and their unconscious state save them from witnessing the terrible things that had happened. And they would have to wake up with their parents still beside them.

But this boy, he was consciously aware that he just lost everything and even witnessed how he lost his everything.

"Takatori-sama…" Kazuo's words were merely a breath.

"Hai."

"This… isn't over y-yet." Kazuo coughed more blood.

"Don't say anything anymore," Tanjirou muttered.

"Listen... it's not over yet..." The dying man in his arms insisted.

"I don't understand, Kazuo."

"Be strong. Protect them. Someone vengeful…" The dying man's breathing had become ragged now.

"What do you mean, Kazuo?" Tanjirou was more confused.

"Find out… the truth…" Kazuo's dying gaze shifted to settle at the boy in Akina's arms. His eyes then met Akina's and regarded her for a moment before they came to stare back at the boy.

"T-taka-t-to-ri…" was Kazuo's last word before his breath became even until it was nothing.

Akina found her husband's eyes staring at her with the same puzzle as her own. But through the haze of confusion, she could never mistake what she saw in Kazuo at the moment their eyes met. He had tried to silently communicate his thoughts to her. And she was able to read through his death-veiled eyes. _Relief. Guilt. Apology._

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

**­**

**A/N : **Sorry for the delay guys. I'm quite tied up with work right now. I wanted to thank those who have added me and my fic to their favorites. Thank you so much!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu. Maraming Salamat po. Daghang Salamat. (^.~)


End file.
